Keeping it Low
by ShadowBoundDragon
Summary: Sakura, the Akatsuki's youngest member, was forced to go to highschool. Unfortunately, she realizes that the people she became friends with is a rival gang: the Silver-Bloods. Her life suddenly takes a dramatic turn as she deals with keeping her identity a secret as well as the usual highschool problems: love and drama. A spy fic mixed with football and music. Pairs: SS, ST, NT, NH
1. Chapter 1

**Important (but long D:) AN:** First things first, this is mainly a Sasusaku fic but it includes Naruhina, SaiIno, and ShikaTema fanfic. I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would've kept Neji alive x.x Anyways, this is an AU highschool Sasusaku fic that will be humor and drama. I absolutely loved the idea of Sakura being with the Akatsuki or the Akatsuki being friendly so much that I decided to create one. I got this idea from _Roommates_ by Metal-Blondie and _Sweet Summer Slumber_ by stfuSPARKS so shout out to them for the idea:D Even up to now I still haven't thought about the rest of the plot. This is more of like **an experiment** and so feel free to criticize and review.

I'm going to tell you right now that the first couple chapters may be a bit boring because of the background information and the setting, but I promise to make things exciting! That and I'm including everyone from the group as much as possible meaning that they will also get a fair amount of screen time. In addition, this story has the American school system so grades are from 9-12 (freshman, sophomore, junior, senior) and starts in August.

This story includes **football** , **music** , and **spies**. If you don't like any of these topics then you can stop reading. The football part isn't as important as the music and spies part but I can insure that this isn't going to focus on music until later, like near the end. It's mainly a spy fanfic. I know, what do songs and spies have to do with each other? It's part of the plot actually. I also have a **OC** that is crucial to the story, so sorry for those who think OCs are shitty.

I feel like this story would feel like it's been dragged on. If it does, then tell me! This will be my first long term story and I haven't mastered transitions as well as other authors. I may even stray off the main genre so this is a warning haha.

Btw in this story, Sasuke and Sakura know each other but not much. Some things may be a bit OOC.

 **Prologue: How It All Began**

In the streets of Konoha, a heavy sigh was heard from a lone figure.

"This is so stupid." the figure muttered before reaching into her bag to call her boss.

Sakura Haruno, the youngest Akatsuki member, stood in front of Leaf High. She heard rumors that it was an enormous high school and figured that it was most likely filled with slutty girls and assholes. Her beautiful emerald eyes filled with disgust as she looked at the school, her exotic pink hair flowing due to the light wind. As she angrily waited for her leader to pick up, she thought of how she got into this mess in the first place.

 _Start Flashback_

 _"Why did you call me?" Sakura said in a polite manner as she sat in the chair in front of the leader of Akatsuki._

 _The room was spacious and elegant with a smooth and expensive wooden desk. The walls were decorated a nice shade of cream despite the coldness radiating from the indifferent leader. The floors were polished a dark tone of brown and there was a window behind her leader. A few katanas were proudly displayed on the walls as well as an expensive lamp situated at the corner of the room. On the desk was a more expensive computer._

 _"As you know, you are the youngest member and you haven't finished school." said Pein with his back turned, looking outside the window. Sakura groaned inwardly; her patience was growing thin. She was never a patient girl._

 _"And what's wrong with that?"_

 _Pein turned and looked at Sakura in the eye. "Everyone, even that idiot Tobi, has finished high school. I find it that you are lacking knowledge and I have enrolled you into Leaf High. It's only a few blocks-"_

 _At this, Sakura's infamous temper rose at an increasing rate. And her temper was horrific._

 _"Excuse me? I don't need to go to some stupid school filled with pompous bastards and slutty girls. Why the hell-"_

 _"What have I said about interrupting me?" said Pein as he glared at Sakura. Sakura unwillingly apologized and stayed quiet as he continued. If he noticed her glare, he didn't do anything about it._

 _"As I have said before, it's only a few blocks from the hideout and you don't have to worry about the teachers as we own the school. The uniform will be coming in tomorrow and school starts next week. Make sure no one finds out about your identity."_

 _"In all due respect, why the hell do I have to go? I find it completely pointless." asked Sakura in a controlled voice. She desperately wanted to break his stupid, luxurious table that he loved so dearly._

 _"We are one of the most dangerous and famous gangs in Japan. I do not want our reputation ruined when someone finds out that our youngest member is brain-dead." Pein said coolly, as if he didn't give a damn about Sakura's fiery temper. Sometimes Sakura wondered if he knew the consequences of his actions at all. She figured he was either stupidly ignorant or oblivious._

 _"What the- I'M NOT BRAIN-DEAD! And how will they find out that I haven't finished school? Ask me what the sine of 3 is? Or even better, ask me what 6 + 3 equals?" Sakura growled out, fully glaring at her boss. She was at her limit. She abhorred school due the unnecessary work and social contact. Especially with snotty high school students; she's met enough to know how most of them acted._

' _Che, those kids are so damn arrogant. I bet I can outrun and outsmart them all.' Sakura thought, growling inwardly._

 _"It does not matter, you will be finishing school. You are 16 and if I'm correct, that is the age of a junior. You will still do missions for us every now and then. Don't forget your uniform. You are dismissed." said Pein as he sat back on his chair and turned his computer on. His posture indicated that the conversation was over._

 _Sakura glared at him one last time before storming out the room and closing the door rather harshly._

 _End flashback_

The line connected and Sakura was brought back into reality.

"What is it?" Pein said gruffly.

"I'm here. On the way, I found that our rival gang, Silver-Blood, has a base near the café about 6 blocks east. It's called Whirlwind or something." Sakura said as she continued to glare at the school.

"Good job. Is that all?" asked Pein. He wanted to go back to his big, comfy bed and sleep. Not that anyone knew that.

"Screw you for doing this." Sakura muttered dangerously while glaring daggers to the nearest passerby. The poor guy proceeded to piss his pants.

"Whatever." The line disconnected.

She muttered curses as she fixed her uniform, which consisted of a black knee length skirt with a gold trim near the bottom and a white short sleeve button up blouse with a black vest gold tie. The school's emblem was sewn on the left side of her vest. Shortly after, she received a text.

" _Meet me afterschool at the Panda cafe. Leader wants me to give you some money and some info. - Deidara"_

The Panda café was right next to the hideout, which was currently posing as some sort of business. Unfortunately, it was a usual hangout spot for Leaf High students. Sakura remembered looking at their uniforms at the time and praying that she won't ever wear one of those. Too bad the gods had ignored her prayers.

Sakura glared at the text.

 _'That idiot's gonna pay for teasing me.'_

" _You're paying, baka. For everything, including drinks._ "

" _But you practically eat the entire shop, I'm going to lose my allowance. Not fair Saku-chan._ "

Sakura glowered at the response and texted back.

" _That's what you get for making fun of me so it is fair. Now I won't be giving you mercy back at HQ after that 'eating the shop' comment. You should hide when we get back._ "

Sakura received no response and concluded that she scared Deidara off.

 _'Good, that idiot deserves it.'_ she thought as she recalled what Deidara did to piss her off.

 _Start Flashback_

 _"Can you believe it? Leader is forcing me to finish highschool, that's so not fair!" complained Sakura as she went into the living room. Inside were Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and Kisame._

 _Sasori was the bulky man with short, mousy red hair and grayish brown eyes and Deidara was the slim one with blue eyes and half of his blonde hair tied in a ponytail and the rest hanging freely, creating bangs over his left eye. Tobi wore an orange mask that he took off in public, fully showing his young face and short, spikey black hair. Kisame was a tall, muscular man with dark blue hair and black eyes. His skin was a bluish gray tone but it suited him somehow. Sasori and Deidara were talking while Tobi and Kisame were on the couch playing games._

 _The living room was very spacious with a burgundy couch that looked like a C in front of a plasma TV. There was a loveseat next to each of the sides and the floor was colored a dull white. Behind the couch was the kitchen, which was also spacious. It was a bar-like kitchen with stools on the outside. The kitchen included a large stainless refrigerator and a very expensive oven._

 _"Eh, we've all been through it. It's alright." replied Kisame as he continued to pummel Tobi in one of his many fighting games._

 _"It's only alright for you cause you look like a shark and everyone left you alone, fish face." teased Sakura, temporarily forgetting her dilemma. She loved making fun of Kisame._

 _"Stop calling me that." he said as he glared at her._

 _"Whatever." Sakura snickered before sitting on one of the sides of the couch._

 _"Tobi remembers highschool! Tobi thinks highschool is fun. Tobi remembers passing with flyin colors with Deidara-san!" Tobi exclaimed, ecstatic even though he was losing badly to Kisame. Deidara sweatdropped._

 _"If you call getting straight C's flying colors." Deidara muttered from his stool._

" _That's why! Cause colors starts with C!" Tobi exclaimed. How he heard Sakura didn't know. The kid had incredible hearing._

 _Sasori looked at Sakura from his position at the bar stool, who was engrossed with Tobi and Kisame's battle._

 _"Don't worry. Highschool's a breeze."_

 _"Thanks for the encouragement." replied Sakura and she walked to the other stool and sat down next to him. Sasori was the most normal one in the gang. The only weird thing was his creepy doll collection that he used to assassinate people._

 _"Leader probably forced you because you're stupid," teased Deidara "especially with that large forehead of yours. You'd think she'd have a brain but it's all just empty nothingness." He laughed heartily._

 _"Say that again." she replied darkly._

 _"Hehe, I said that-" Deidara saw the look on her face and froze. "I-I said that y-you're very s-smart and that you'll d-do good. Ne, S-Sasori, help me with my clay pets quickly." With that, Deidara dragged an unwilling Sasori out of the room. Sakura scoffed._

 _"That idiot."_

 _End flashback_

Too clouded in her thoughts, Sakura failed to notice a group of teens wearing the same uniform passing her way.

"HEY!"

Sakura jumped slightly, startled by the yell. She looked up and saw that the same group of students wore the same uniform as her.

 _'Oh no, not people from my school. I know I can fly through school without making any unnecessary friends. Stupid pink hair for being stupidly noticeable.'_ Sakura mentally groaned and inwardly facepalmed.

She recognized the loud, excited blonde boy as the one who called her. She inwardly groaned once more but replied politely nonetheless.

"May I help you?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering if you're new or anything cause I don't think I've ever seen you before!" the boy exclaimed with a happy glint his eyes.

"No shit she's new, dobe. There's no one in our school that has pink hair." shot out one of the boys. As Sakura turned her face to him, she was surprised to see someone familiar.

 _'Oh god, is that Sasuke? Oh my god it is him. Shit shit shit, I hope he forgot that prank me and Itachi did a couple months ago. Damn, is it me or did he get hotter? NO. No dirty thoughts.'_

 _ **'But you and me know that he's undeniably sexy... mmmh how I would love to get a taste of that.'**_ Inner Sakura said in. As she said that, she showed Sakura some not so innocent pictures.

 _'Oh my god-STOP STOP...wait are his abs that perfect? I mean stop it! How do you know any of this?'_ Sakura yelled at her inner.

 _ **'I have my ways, I have my ways...'**_ Inner Sakura cackled and proceeded to disappear. Sakura was relieved that she was gone and hoped she would stay gone until she was alone with no one to see her embarrass herself. Oh how she was mistaken.

While all this was happening, Sakura had a microscopic blush as she looked at Sasuke. However, she quickly turned her attention back at the blonde who called her.

"Um, do you need something? Cause I still need to go inside and get my schedule and stuff." she said to the blonde, trying to shake him off.

"So you are new! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto screamed. "C'mon, me and the gang can give you a tour, this place is really big!"

Sakura sweatdropped at this before looking at the group of students. There was Naruto, Sasuke, some lazy guy with a pineapple-looking hairstyle, a shy looking girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes, a beautiful blonde with striking blue eyes, a brunette with two buns as her hairstyle, and a boy with long gorgeous hair and the same eyes as the girl with dark blue hair.

 _ **'Hey that guy's hair is as pretty as ours. Maybe he's just as pretty everywhere else...'**_ Inner Sakura started once again but Sakura just pushed her away. She proceeded to lock up her Inner and put duct tape over her mouth.

' _ **Mhm mhm mhhmhhm. Mhm mhmhm mhh hhhm!'**_

Which basically meant _**'This is useless. I always get out!'**_

"Well, the others are probably inside the school already. We'll introduce you to them too, they're pretty chill! Except Lee, he's weird. Anyways, did you know that ramen is the best thing ever and that they are perfectly healthy and that-" Naruto continued, rambling on with excitement until Sasuke smacked him.

"Hn, dobe. You're telling your whole life story and she hasn't introduced herself to you."

Despite saying this, Sasuke gave Sakura a glare. Naruto yelped and held his head.

"Shut up teme! Don't mind this asshole; he's like an ice berg!"

Sakura looked at them oddly before bowing and introducing herself, wondering why Sasuke was glaring at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 16. I'm a junior and before you ask, my hair is natural."

Everyone then introduced themselves.

"Hey, I'm Ino!" said the blonde girl. She nudged the pineapple haired kid. "I'll tell Temari you're being a lazy idiot so speak up if you don't want to face her wrath!"

"…Shikamaru." was what he said before he looked at the skies again. Ino proceeded to rant at him about being lazy and rude. Sakura sweatdropped at this.

"Geez, I wish you didn't live next door."

"Excuse me?!" Ino shrieked before she started scolding him.

"I-I'm Hinata." said the shy girl, trying to get the party to move on. Sakura gave her a smile.

' _How cute.'_ Sakura thought.

"I'm Tenten." said the girl with the two buns. She shook Sakura's hand firmly before talking to Hinata.

"Neji." said the long-haired boy. "If you harm Hinata-sama, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"I would never do that." Sakura said weirdly and backed away slightly.

' _What's his problem?'_ she thought. Before Sakura could think any more, her thoughts were interrupted loudly.

"C'mon, teme! Introduce yourself!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke glared at him. However, when he turned his gaze to Sakura, his glare seemed to be two times stronger.

"Hn, Sasuke."

 _'Ohhh shit, he remembers.'_ Sakura thought and inwardly winced.

"Well are you going in or what?" Naruto shouted and Sakura did wince. "Cause I wanna go to the cafeteria and see if there's any ramen and-"

"Shut up! You're so loud and annoying, I have no idea how we put up with you." Ino smacked him and yelled back.

"But Ino, you're just as loud. If anything, Temari is louder." complained Shikamaru and Ino turned red. As in angry red. She proceeded to smack him and rant about what she would tell Temari in homeroom.

Tenten looked apologetic and told Sakura, "Sorry, they're like this every day."

Sakura just smiled and shook her head. "I deal with people as loud as this all the time. We should go in so I can get my schedule and you guys can give me that tour."

"We'll give you the best tour, believe it!" Naruto screamed yet again before dragging Hinata, who was as red as a tomato, with him. Neji glared and went after Naruto with Tenten at his heels to make sure there was no permanent damage done to Naruto. Ino followed as she dragged Shikamaru with her, ranting all the way. No one seemed to notice that Sasuke and Sakura were last, and no one was there to notice the way that Sakura looked at him a bit nervously as he glared at her.

"I know what you did." he said nonchalantly, still glaring at her face. "That little prank wasn't funny at all."

 _Start Flashback_

 _Sakura and Itachi managed to sneak into Sasuke's room. They took all of his underwear and dyed it pink. They also changed his beddings into pink and put in some pink dye into his shampoo. Itachi and Sakura barely got away when Sasuke went into his room, who growled once he saw his bed and underwear._

 _He decided to take a nice, long shower to take away the stress, not knowing about his sabotaged shampoo. As Itachi and Sakura heard the water running, they laughed so long that they were able to hear Sasuke scream Itachi's name and come out. They only laughed harder when they saw Sasuke with pink hair. Fortunately for Sasuke, this was during summer and Sasuke just stayed in his room for a week or two until the dye went out. However, he could never forgive Itachi and his pink-haired friend, nor could he ever forget her face. Once he met her again, hell would break loose. He was totally gonna get her back._

 _End Flashback_

Sakura laughed at this, feeling a tad bit more comfortable.

"And here I thought you forgot. Now I really wish you Uchihas didn't have a good memory. I'm sorry to have upset the baby Uchiha, can we start over?" She held out her hand with a teasing smile and he gave her a death glare.

"How do you even know Itachi?"

' _Oh shit, think fast.'_

"He's a friend and a private tutor." Sakura coolly replied. Sasuke looked at her with slight suspicion before turning away.

"Hn, whatever. We should go in before they think we're doing something."

Sakura smirked at him.

"Ladies first."

Sasuke smirked back.

"Age before beauty."

" So you think you're beautiful?" Sakura asked with a smug smile.

"Tch. Annoying." He shook his head, walked inside, and held the door open for her.

"I'm just joking, Mr. Gentleman." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Hn, whatever."

And with that, Sakura walked into Leaf High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Important AN:** This society is sort of related to the Naruto world. There are still bloodlines and talking creatures but they are all either work in the military, police, or business. There are Kages for the major cities: Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud, and Stone. They act like the president, reside in the major city of their region, and take care of those in their region. Every city has its own policies and security with Konoha having the Uchiha as the head of the military and police.

 **Surprises and Class Schedules**

 _'How big is this damn place?'_ Sakura thought as she walked in. She saw the group in front of her arguing and completely oblivious that she and Sasuke arrived late. She looked at a map placed on her right which showed all the floors.

 _'5 friggin floors? I don't wanna walk a lot of stairs. This place is friggin big too.'_ Sakura whined inwardly.

The first floor held the main office, which was the hallway on her left. The other doors on the hallway contained important offices such as the nurse's office, the dean's office, the PA room, etc. To her right were more offices. In the front was a grand door that led to a beautiful courtyard and further down was the cafeteria. The courtyard had one huge oak tree in the middle and plants planted everywhere. There were benches all around and to the right of the courtyard was a ramp that led to the gym, indoor swimming pools, basketball courts, and a field for multiple sports. To the left was a huge ramp that led to a grand staircase which led to the 2nd floor. Bathrooms, stairs, and elevators were scattered all over. For convenience, the 2nd floor was History and English, the 3rd floor was Math and Science classes, and the 4th floor was all the extra classes such as culinary, arts, and music. The 5th floor used for storage purposes.

"Don't you dare touch her Naruto." growled Neji. Sakura snapped out of her daze on the map and looked at the group with confusion _._

 _'Is he some overprotective brother or something?'_ she thought, looking curiously and Tenten answered for her.

"He's her cousin. He hates Naruto cause he makes Hinata faint every now and then."

"Whaat? I was just telling Hinata-chan that her hair looks pretty today-" Neji growled at him and Hinata blushed. Sakura walked back to the group, giving them an odd look.

"As much as I want to get to know you guys more, I really need my schedule."

"But what about the tour!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Photographic memory. I memorized the map already." Sakura tapped her head.

"Already? Damn, that big forehead is actually some use to you. We should get going then, forehead-girl." Ino teased.

Sakura glared at her. Her forehead was always a target for teasing when she was a little kid so she still had some insecurities about it.

"At least I'm not a pig!"

Ino gasped.

"I am not a pig!"

"Yeah you are, Ino-pig."

"No I'm not!"

With each word, they got closer and angrier.

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura poked her chest.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino poked her forehead.

"Ino-pig!" - poke-

"Forehead-girl!" -poke-

"Ino-"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten yelled. "Don't you need your schedule? This stupid banter sounds like Sasuke and Naruto and I can only put up with one for my life."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and Tenten glared at him. Sakura glared at Ino and the two marched off together. However, after a short while they cooled off and talked some more. Sakura realized that Ino wasn't that bad and reminded her of Deidara except she was more tolerable and fun to argue with. On the way to the principal's office, both girls realized how compatible they were and knew that they would soon be close friends. They walked into the principal's office only to see the principal sleeping. There were sake bottles littered on her table and unfilled papers. The only sound in the room was her snoring, to which Sakura sweatdropped. Ino shook her head and pressed a button to call up her assistant, who was also the nurse.

"What happened? Oh, a new student. I'm Shizune, the principal's assistant and nurse." said the dark-haired woman as she walked in. "Ah, I thought I hid the bottles well this time. Oh no, I'm sorry that you have to see her in such a state."

She then walked over to the seemingly young blonde who had her face covered. She took out an airhorn and signaled the girls to cover their ears. They did and she blew it right in her ear.

"GRAAAAHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed and Sakura saw a familiar face.

Blonde hair, check.

Diamond on the forehead, check.

Voluptuous figure, check.

Smells like sake, check.

Terrible temper, check.

"Tsunade-shishou? What in heaven's name are you doing here? You told me you got another job but not this." Sakura said in disbelief.

Tsunade glared at Shizune before trying to control her voice and posture. She wasn't surprised at all that Sakura was here.

"Ah, Sakura. It has been years since I've seen you. Just blame old man Sarutobi, he got the Hokage to give me this position a long time ago for stupid reasons. I'm sorry I had to leave suddenly, but I figured that _they_ would have taken good care of you."

Tsunade wasn't fully involved in the Akatsuki. She did a little bit of business with them knowing that Pein would need some help after she and Jiraiya taught him and Konan all they knew. They took Pein and Konan in and when the two were older, they decided to create an organization that would assassinate corrupt/horrible people because of their bad experiences when they were younger. Akatsuki eventually rose as the deadliest assassins and made a side profit by selling drugs, their only criminal offense. Their killing criminals helped the government even if they didn't like it.

She saw Sakura at the base when she was just 12 and trained her for 3 years. Sakura still lived at Akatsuki's HQ and did missions but her training with Tsunade made her a more formidable foe. After training, she had super strength and incredible speed. Her knowledge of medicine was both good and bad; she knew many cures but she also knew many poisons.

"You know Tsunade?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she taught me some medical stuff. It's no big deal. I'm interested in medicine and the medical field so it was a bonus." Sakura replied, hoping she would buy it. Tsunade realized her intentions and quickly changed topics.

"Anyways, here Sakura. This is your schedule and I'm sure you know your way around already. Thank god for that photogenic memory of yours." Tsunade laughed a bit but Sakura had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can tell them of the time when you were in the spa and you thought-" Sakura promptly dodged the empty sake bottle thrown at her and snickered at Tsunade.

"Shut that mouth of yours, Haruno. Now go get to class before I change your schedule and make sure you have the most horrible teachers." Tsunade growled. Sakura just laughed again and left the office with Ino. The mood swings Tsunade had were funny sometimes.

"You guys know that Sakura knows Tsunade? Apparently she was her teacher for a bit or something..." Ino 's words trailed off as she sweatdropped, looking at the scene in front of her.

Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other while Neji and Shikamaru argued about fate and destiny. Tenten looked like she was ready to kill someone but Hinata held her back. However, Ino's statement caught the attention of the others.

"REALLY? Obaa-chan taught you? Hahahaha that just shows how old she is!" Naruto bellowed, once again oblivious to the consequences.

"I'm not your obaa-chan and I'm not old, Uzumaki! Shut that mouth of yours before I do it for you!" Tsunade yelled from her office. Naruto just laughed and asked Sakura for her schedule. She gave it to him and he beamed.

 **Block A, Section a**

 ** _Homeroom_** _with_ ** _Kakashi Hatake_**

 ** _1st-English_** _with_ ** _Kakashi Hatake_**

 ** _2nd-Gym_** _with_ ** _Gai/Anko_**

 **Nutrition**

 ** _3rd-Math_** _with_ ** _Itachi Uchiha_**

 ** _4th-Art_** _with_ ** _Sasori/Deidara_**

 **Lunch**

 ** _5th-Biology_** _with_ ** _Jiraiya_**

 ** _6th-History_** _with_ ** _Yuki Tokugawa_**

 _'What the hell is grumpy, barbie, Yuki, and Sasori doing here! This is going to be a long year.'_ Sakura thought, astonished. However, Naruto broke her out of her musings.

"YAY! It seems we all, including the others not here, have the same block and section. It's luck I say! We all also Kaka-sensei for homeroom. Me, you, and Sasuke-teme have 1st but the others have Asuma. We all have Gym together unlike some other people who manage to have different periods and get Yamato or some other less crazy teacher. But it seems like only you and Sasuke have Itachi-teme together. We either have Ikibi- thank god I don't have him cause he's scary as hell- or Iruka, who is pretty nice. You have Art by yourself and the teme, lazy ass, fake ass, and ice cube have computers. The other boys got robotics but only cause they took computers last year and we took robotics last year. The girls all have culinary with me! Yay, food with Hinata-chan! OW, why'd you hit me?" Naruto explained but yelled when Neji hit him. Hinata was as red as a tomato.

( **AN:** To make things less confusing, the rest of the gang will all have different classes. By 'luck' the group of friends were able to have the same subjects. The Blocks refer to certain parts of the school. There are 3 Blocks in total that divide the teachers and students. This was just so the students didn't get confused. The Blocks are further divided by Sections a, b, and c so the students classes would be more diverse..)

"You're going to make her faint." Neji growled but Tenten just held his arm to hold him back.

"If you hit him anymore he'll be more stupid." she laughed.

At this, Neji had a very faint blush that was seen by Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura. Sasuke smirked and made a quiet whipping noise and Neji glared at him.

 _'Oh my, romance in the making. Naruto with Hinata and Neji with Tenten. That's cute. Shikamaru already has a girlfriend and from what Ino seems like a player from what I learned about her. Seems like Sasuke's all alone.'_ she snickered inwardly.

 _ **'We can fix that. Mmmmm look at his body, just imagine how it would feel under our tongue and-'**_ Sakura's Inner broke out once more but Sakura promptly knocked her unconscious, the horror on her face.

' _How she gets out, I never know.'_

"Just exactly how many teachers are here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there's over 100 classes on each floor." Ino replied. "Which means a crap ton of teachers but even more students. How we all fit in the school is beyond me."

Sasuke grabbed the schedule and said, "You and the girls, including Temari, have biology with Jiraiya, who is a total perv. Me, dumb ass, smart ass, fake ass, and lazy ass have biology with Orochimaru-"

"Who is creepy as hell! I swear he has a thing for boys." Naruto interrupted before Sasuke glared at him. Naruto shut his mouth.

"Another question, what are three legendary soldiers doing here?" Sakura asked. She understood Tsunade but not Orochimaru and Jiraiya. The three were responsible for ending the war between the Konoha and Kiri, also known as the Mist city.

"Sarutobi called it a mandatory retirement plan. Tsunade loathes it but it seems like Jiraiya and Orochimaru are fine with it. I think we all know why." Shikamaru snickered and they laughed. Tsunade hated work but Jiraiya would take any chance to do research and Orochimaru would love being able to stare at kids and not get in trouble. Well, not big trouble. Sasuke then continued explaining her schedule and who she had it with.

"You have history with me, the lazy ass, the dumb ass, the smart ass, the fake ass, and the girls including Temari. Who is Tokugawa? I heard she's a good teacher for being new." Sakura thought back to when she and Yuki met while the three boys glared at Sasuke.

There are only 3 girls in the Akatsuki and that's Konan, Yuki, and Sakura. Where Sakura had a very tragic life and was picked up by the Akatsuki, Yuki had chosen to be in the Akatsuki herself. She was more powerful than most of the guys due to her speed, which was superior over Itachi's and but not as fast as the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze. She was one of the most well known assassins throughout the land, and others gave her the name 'The Shadow'. Her wits and speed made up for what she lacked in strength, which meant she hunted in the shadows more than direct contact. Despite having such a dark lifestyle, she is actually very bubbly, teasing, and loving; the exact opposite of a gang member.

 _'Why the hell is she teaching? Probably got blackmailed from leader.'_ Her Inner laughed at that.

"Who's the fake ass you speak of? Naruto mentioned him too." Sakura asked again and Naruto grinned widely.

"Imagine a guy like Sasuke. Arrogant, bastard-ish, and an asshole but with short, straight black hair. He doesn't have the chicken but hairstyle and he always speaks his mind with those fake smiles of his. Creepy I say." Naruto replied for her but was hit on the head by Sasuke and glared at by Ino.

"Tch, idiot." Sakura laughed at his description.

"Is Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori new?" she asked, wanting to know when they started working.

"Itachi-sensei's been here for a few years and only has classes before lunch. I believe Sasori and Deidara are new. If you wanted to know about Tokugawa-sensei too, then she's been here for around the same amount of time as Itachi-sensei. " Neji replied, still glaring at Naruto who childishly glared back.

 _'A few years, huh. Better talk to her when I see her. This is why I don't see her much.'_ Sakura thought.

"T-the bell is g-going t-to ring s-soon." Hinata said, hiding behind Neji. Naruto roared at Sasuke, yelling at him that he could beat him there. Sasuke grunted and smirked, never wanting to miss a chance at beating the idiot.

"3, 2, 1. GO!" screamed Naruto and they zoomed up the stairs.

The others just took their time and talked with each other. Sakura sweatdropped.

 _'At least I won't be bored for the rest of the year. I still have another year after that. '_ she inwardly sighed. _'I wonder what Dei-chan has for me...'_

She's in for one hell of a year, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Classes part 1**

When the group of students reached the door to the homeroom they all shared, they sighed. There was Naruto, loud and whining, and Sasuke, smug and smirking. Naruto complained that Sasuke cheated but everyone knew that an Uchiha would never cheat, especially Sasuke. Anyways, Naruto was creating quite the ruckus and attracted some very unwanted people.

"KYAA! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" screamed a brunette and they all crowded around him.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO PERFECT!" one gushed, trying to look cute.

"HE'S SO SEXY WITH THAT SMIRK!" said another girl, hearts in her eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN MAKE LOVE WITH ME!" a blonde girl pleaded, hands clasped beside her head.

"NO, WITH ME-" said a redhead before she was interrupted by another brunette.

"Excuse me? SASUKE'S THE ONE WHO'S GONNA HAVE MY BABIES!" the brunette yelled before all the other girls glared at her.

"SHUT IT BITCH!" replied the redhead before she attacked her.

And then a catfight started. Screams and the sound of clothes ripping were heard. Thank the heavens for catfights.

The group of students used this chance as an escape though they might not get so lucky next time. Sakura couldn't help but annoy Sasuke about it.

"Nice group of girls, aren't they?" she chided. He just glared back at her.

"Hey guys! Over here!" yelled a boy with triangle marks on his face and he waved the group over enthusiastically. He looked like he worked out a lot.

 _'Odd, but it suits him.'_ mused Sakura. She looked around the classroom and memorized her surroundings.

It was a huge classroom, with 40 seats. It was a 8x5 seating arrangement. There was a group already seated and minding their own businesses.

"YOSH! Who is this beautiful, youthful flower?" asked a boy with bushy brows. He wore a green jumpsuit, much to everyone's chagrin. It was hideous.

"Lee, bugger off. You'll scare Sakura and Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and Hinata blushed deeply. Ino bonked Naruto on the head and screeched, "What about me!"

All of this was unheard to Lee as he looked at Sakura with hearts in his eyes.

"Ah Sakura, the most youthful name I have ever heard. And you look just as youthful as the actual flower!" Lee exclaimed. He got on one knee and took her hand in his. "Say, will you go on a date with me, my youthful flower?"

Sakura, horrified more than irritated, took her hand and backed away. "Err, you see- I'm a very busy person and such so I can't-"

"Oh no, I have failed myself!" Lee screamed dramatically. "In order to make up for this failure, I shall run 50 laps around the school before the bell rings!"

He made his good guy pose and smiled, showing his very white teeth that would have blinded Sakura if she hadn't looked away in time.

 _'Doesn't the bell ring in like 10 minutes? And the school is at least 5 miles in perimeter. This guy is crazy.'_ Sakura just looked at him as if he was the craziest person alive. He probably was.

Lee left the room and ran. The group just sweatdropped and took their seats.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **AN :** Here's a diagram cause I'm too lazy and you would probably get confused if I explained in a paragraph.

 **Lee Shino**

 **Naru Neji**

 **Saku Sasu**

 **Ten Hinata**

 **Shika Chouki**

 **Temari Ino**

 **Gaara Sai**

 **Kiba Kankuro**

 **x-x-x-x-x**

"How come he could wear a green jumpsuit and not the uniform?" asked Sakura. "Not that I want to wear it."

"It's either that or we wear this." replied Neji, pointing towards his uniform. It was a white collared shirt with a gold tie and a black vest with a Leaf High emblem, which was a golden leaf, on the left side. Boys wore black slacks with black or white shoes.

"No thank you." Sakura laughed.

 _5 minutes later_

The bell rang and the teacher hasn't come yet. Even Lee came. He was sorrowful for not completing his laps and wanted to redeem himself by running 150 during nutrition. The group of friends chattered amongst themselves and got to know Sakura better. In turn, she got to know them better too.

The guy with the strange marks and messy brown hair was Kiba, who secretly had a puppy in his duffle bag named Akamaru. He had a similar build to Kankuro, the one with the face paint. However, he looked up to Sasori for some weird creepy reason. The other blonde was his sister, Temari, and was a senior that knew how to box and wrestle. She was also dating Shikamaru. In addition, she and Kankuro were siblings with Gaara, the one with short red hair and 'love' tattooed on his forehead. Apparently he had a girlfriend named Matsuri and was a 2nd year student.

Chouji, the big but bulky one eating chips, was introduced as Shikamaru's best friend while Shino, the one with the shades and a maroon headband, was a good friend of Hinata and Kiba. Sakura heard that Shino had an affinity with bugs and was a bit grossed out. No girl ever liked bugs.

Sai was as fake as one can be but only because of his upbringing at his old 'orphanage', which Naruto claimed was "the hellhole that only surprisingly shut down recently". It was actually an old military group that shut down by the Hokage because of their training methods. Yamato, one of the teachers in the school, eventually picked him up and raised him himself. Ino took him as her personal mission to make him as sociable one can be. She claimed he was a waste of good looks with his terrible attitude.

Homeroom was filled with a mixed amount of students meaning that there can be 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year students. When it came to actual classes, most would be one year with a small amount from another year, meaning they either were advanced or had to take the class again.

"What's the point of this period?" Sakura groaned. She could do much more important things in a 15 minute time period.

"Homeroom takes up 15 minutes and is the time when important announcements are made but with a late teacher like Kakashi, you might as well as ditch homeroom." Tenten replied from behind her.

 _Another 5 minutes later_

 _'It's already 8:10 and homeroom ends at 8:15. Where the hell is this teacher?'_

Sakura was having fun and all but she didn't want to miss anything important on the first day. The door suddenly opened and a man with silver hair and a dark blue bandana covering his lower face and left eye walked in. He, like all teachers, wore a black suit. However, he walked in with his jacket over his back and his tie a bit loose.

Some girls squealed and Sakura shuddered. She heard that Kakashi was young but crushing on a teacher was a bit too much. Sakura was told that as long as it was formal teachers could wear any color.

 _'Funny how it's called Leaf High but the school color is black and gold.'_ mused Sakura.

"Hello students. Well you see, the reason I'm late is because there was a kitten and it was-" Kakashi started until he was interrupted with the shouts of "LIAR!"

Naruto was one of them, not surprising.

"Okay then. Well let's see, no 1st year students but it seems like we have a new one. Sakura Haruno, please stand up and introduce yourself. You have-" he checked his watch "-3 minutes." He gave her his crinkled eye smile and sat down on his seat.

Sakura stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Uhh, hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. My hair is natural. I like stuff and don't like stuff." Sakura announced, a bit unsure of what to say. Some students laughed at that and she smiled in return. She looked at Kakashi only to realize he was reading an orange book. The title looked like it said 'Icha Icha Paradise'. She saw a peek of the book before turning slightly pale. The class went back to talking after she introduced herself.

 _'My innocent innocent eyes.'_ she bawled inwardly.

 _ **'Heh, that could be some use to us later, don't you think?'**_ her Inner said before Sakura threw her in cage and locked her there again.

 _'Bitch needs to know when to stay.'_ Sakura growled. Her Inner had shown her some very disturbing images including her, Sasuke, and for some godforsaken reason, Itachi.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei. If you don't mind, I'm going to go sit down and..." she trailed off before realizing that he was too into the book. She shrugged and went back to her seat. Eventually the bell rang and 1st period started.

"I'll see you guys later," Sakura said to the others as they left for their classes. She looked at Sasuke beside her and Naruto in front of her and she sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck with you dweebs."

"I am not a dweeb!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm just joking, jeez." Sakura laughed but then Sasuke replied before she could say any more.

"Switch seats with me. Let's go to the back. You too dobe." He kept his usual emotionless facade, but his eyes had a glimmer of anxiousness and panic.

"Why?" asked Naruto and Sakura but then it clicked. They looked at each other with a grin.

"Fangirls."

Sasuke growled butthe two just snickered and went to the back. Now Sasuke was in Kiba's seat with Naruto in front and Sakura next to him.

"Does Kakashi even teach?" asked Sakura. "He seems like the type that just sits there and does nothing."

"Sort of. He goes over the lesson for about 15 minutes and answers questions. Then he just gives us homework to do for the rest of the class so he can read his stupid book." Naruto said. Some random student sat next to Naruto and told him not to bother him before falling asleep.

"Ew. How can he even read those books and not get caught?" asked Sakura in disgust.

"No one bothers with it. He ends up getting some extra ones somewhere if they do." Sasuke muttered.

Class started and Kakashi (surprisingly) began to teach. After 30 minutes, Sakura was bored. She had finished her homework and didn't want to bother talking to Sasuke because he would grunt, say hn, or ignore her. She and Naruto talked about past events and joked with each other but she wanted to do something more fun.

Sakura looked around only to see a group of girls glare at her.

' _Seems like I sat next to their precious Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura snickered and used her free time as a game to hit the girls with paper balls as many times as she could before getting caught. They were stupid enough that it took them 36 times before realizing it was Sakura. They all simultaneously glared at Sakura and she stuck her tongue at them.

"Having fun?" asked the Uchiha. He saw what she was doing and was amused. No one's ever done that to his fangirls, not that he was complaining.

"Sure, your fangirls are really stupid." Sakura giggled. She managed to get one inside a fangirl's mouth. She spat it out before increasing her glare, which didn't affect Sakura at all. Sakura just flicked her off.

Each class took 55 minutes with a 5 minute passing time. Nutrition was 25 minutes while lunch was 35 minutes. That meant school would end at around 3:05.

'7 _hours of school is over kill.'_ Sakura thought. _'Stupid leader.'_

Sakura looked at the clock and realized that there was 5 minutes left. With an evil glint in her eyes, she decided to pull a little prank on Sasuke. She looked at his handwriting and tried to copy it. Then, she wrote something on a piece of paper and folded it into a neat paper plane. She threw it at the group of girls and it managed to poke one of their eyes. Sakura held in a giggle at this. They opened it and read to themselves:

 **Hey girls,**

 **I know how much you like me. Whoever can give me the most hugs and kisses by the end of the day will win a date from me and maybe more... ;)**

 **I may be one of yours,**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

The girls practically swooned over this and by the time the bell rang, they ran over to Sasuke's desk and crowded him with kisses and hugs. Kakashi held in his laughter as Naruto looked at Sakura suspiciously.

"Your work? I saw you throw that plane at them."

Sakura snickered and admitted it was her. Naruto laughed with her, leaving an enraged Sasuke behind.

Naruto and Sakura high fived before going to the gym.

* * *

As Sakura and Naruto made their way to the locker rooms, which was connected to the gym, she stared with wide eyes at the scene before her. The gym was huge, considering that it contained locker rooms and such, and she figured the smaller building connected to it on the right was the indoor pool because of the see through glass. It was still big, nonetheless.

Behind the gym was the field, and it included soccer and football equipment. It was real grass and was well kept, the Leaf High emblem proudly unscratched in the middle. It also had a track around it and was in tip top condition. To the right of the gym were multiple basketball courts that were also kept in shape.

 _'I have got to ball when I get free time.'_

To the left side of the gym was another small building, which is where the boy's locker room was. The girls locker room was more towards the back and they had to enter the gym to go inside.

Sakura met up with the girls and they went inside. Sakura, Temari, and Tenten couldn't hide their excitement as they thought of doing something physical instead of academic.

Sakura was marveled when she went inside; the gym was great for a dodgeball game and can easily be turned into a volleyball game with the retractable nets. There was a basketball court and a scoreboard for basketball season. There was a door to the left, which led to the boy's locker room, a door in front a bit to the right, which led to the girls locker room. The door in the front a bit to the left led to an actual gym with weights and there was a door in the middle that led to the 2nd floor. The door to the right that led to the pool.

Sakura and the girls rushed to the locker rooms and changed. When they came out, the gym was getting fuller by the second. Eventually, the teachers came out. Anko taught for the girls and Gai taught for the guys but occasionally, it was co-ed.

"YOSH! What a beautiful day to show our youth! To celebrate, us youthful men will do 10 warm-up laps around the track! Then we shall play some youthful dodgeball!" a voice cried out.

And out came a big man in a green jump suit, with the same bowl haircut, thick brows, and blinding smile as Lee. He immediately went into his good guy pose and smiled, causing students too near to blind their eyesight temporarily.

"Oh my kami-sama... is that Gai?" Sakura asked with wide eyes before turning away.

"Unfortunately. Lee idles him and Kakashi is his 'eternal rival'." Temari said while shuddering.

"He also wears that ungodly jumpsuit. Its creepy as hell." whispered Tenten.

"He's still wearing that?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Again, we either wear that or this." Ino pointed to their gym uniform. The girls wore black short shorts and a simple white shirt with the school's emblem on it. The boys wore the same but with longer shorts.

"How is Anko? Is she-" asked Sakura once more but she was interrupted by Lee.

"Yes Gai-sensei! We must show our youthful youth and run 10 youthful laps around this beautiful track." Lee cried.

' _But 4 laps is a mile…'_

"Oh Lee, how I love you so. You are like the son I've never had!" cried Gai.

"More like the son you'll only have." muttered Ino and the girls snickered.

"Oh Gai-sensei, we must show our youth and be the best role models!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They both hugged while a beautiful sunset appeared in the background.

"How the hell-" Sakura said before she was once again interrupted. The slamming of a door was heard before someone shouted angrily.

"Okay maggots! Get your asses in straight lines or else you'll do 10 warm up laps too. Gai, get your shit together and take roll call."

A dark blue haired woman stormed in while eating dumplings on a stick. She threw it and barely missed Gai who immediately went into crazy teacher mode and had the boys in roll call before leaving for their warm up laps.

"Okay girls, I'll call your names out and you'll get in order. We'll stretch and then play dodgeball in the upstairs gym." barked Anko.

"We just had to get the crazy ones. I wish I had this for 3rd period or something." Temari quietly complained.

"Yeah, I'd kill to get Yamato or Shina" Tenten replied before Anko made them stretch.

The stretches weren't even stretches. If you weren't flexible, you probably would have died in the class. She had the girls in the most advanced yoga positions and made them bend in places they thought they never would have.

' _What the hell is wrong with her? I will never even use this type of position except if I'm in a crowded environment, which is never!'_ Sakura was annoyed. She groaned as she moved her legs behind her head.

' _ **Not necessarily. Imagine all the sex positions we can do with-'**_ Before her Inner could even finish, Sakura punched her and threw her into a heavily locked cage.

' _I never understand how she gets out.'_ Sakura thought and shuddered. She was way too young to even be thinking about those things.

When the time for dodgeball came, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura went on a rampage. It was Temari and Sakura vs. Tenten because Ino and Hinata had been out minutes after it started. They threw dodgeballs hard and without a care towards annoying fangirls, fake girls, and slutty girls. That was basically 90% of the girl population. Tenten aimed for their heads while Temari aimed for their feet, hoping to knock them off. She bellowed in laughter when a fangirl fell and got up only to get hit in the head by Sakura's ball.

"Oops." Sakura said before high fiving Temari. Temari got out by a lucky shot and eventually, it was Tenten and Sakura left.

"You ready?" asked Sakura.

"I'm known for not missing." replied Tenten who smirked. Sakura smirked back.

"Then let's begin."

Crazy didn't even begin to explain this fight. There were so many balls flying and both didn't hold back. There were cracks on the wall and floors. Both were literally blurs as one tried to hit the other. Eventually, both knocked each other out and it was a tie. The girls were then dismissed and went to the lockers to change.

* * *

"And DON'T break the walls EVER AGAIN unless you two WANT DETENTION!" screeched Anko as she whacked Sakura and Tenten on the head. She pushed them out of her office and Temari and Ino snickered. Hinata looked at them with empathy.

While the girls changed and put on perfume and such, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura laughed about the game.

"Did you see Ami? She fell on her face."

"What about Tayuya, she got _hit_ in the face."

"Don't forget about Karin, she fell then got up _then_ got hit in the face."

They all laughed before Tenten gave a fist pump to Sakura. "Good game. That was really fun."

"It really was. What's that you guys are wearing?" Sakura, with her hawk eyes, pointed to the silver dog tags all the girls were wearing. It looked like it had a rough texture and was old but very clean.

"Oh, it's a little club we joined in middle school. We learned a couple of fighting techniques and it was hella fun. We also do some missions to prove how good we are but I love doing 1v1 combat." Temari said and Tenten agreed.

"For you it two it was fun. I'd rather do the seduction missions." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"That's because at the time you can seduce Sasuke, who you were so in _love_ with." mocked Tenten.

"Shut up, I am so over that!" Ino said angrily. The girls all laughed at her embarrassment.

"What type of club lets middle school kids do that?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"It was a 'learn-how-to-protect-yourself' kinda club sponsored by Sasuke's overprotective family. Hinata had to go cause of Neji and she dragged us along. They taught us different styles and I so happen to _enjoy_ seduction-then-reduction. My pretty face doesn't bruise up when I do those." Ino huffed. Sakura laughed at the name but her observant eyes and photogenic memory caught something.

 _'Silver-Blood members carry dog tags, specifically silver ones with a certain texture. Members are ranked on how old but clean it is.'_ She had remembered Pein's little speech on their new rivals.

 _'Oh shit. I made friends with the wrong people, just friggin awesome Sakura. They're so fun though. I should just try to act normal then and hope leader doesn't find out. But the real question is to let them in or kick them out.'_ she frowned inwardly.

"Who else has them?" she asked.

 _'Gotta know who else can be a threat.'_

"T-the entire g-group. W-we all know e-each other f-from b-back t-then and i-in that case w-we s-stick up for each o-other." Hinata timidly replied.

 _'Well, shit.'_

 _ **'We are in so much shit if anyone finds out.'**_ replied Sakura's Inner.

 _'I agree I swear if Sasuke is just as good as Itachi-'_

 _ **'Don't worry about that, worry how to keep these guys. You are gonna stay friends with them, right?'**_

Sakura froze. Should she stay friends or not? She shook her head and went back to changing.

' _We'll see. Now leave before your perverted self comes out once more.'_

Her Inner snickered before leaving willingly, which was a surprise. Wanting to rid of these thoughts, Sakura asked the girls some other questions.

"Oh that's cool. Hey Tenten, your aim is incredible. Is it natural?"

Tenten shrugged and said, "Yeah, I've always had it. Me and Tema are on the basketball team and we're the only girls. We've always wanted another girl in the team so can you join? Basketball season is next semester though."

Sakura thought for a while.

 _'Hm, I won't be able to do my morning runs as well as my evening work outs due to homework and missions. I might as well so I can stay fit.'_

"Sure thing. When are try outs?" Sakura asked. By this time, the bell had rung and the girls were walking towards the cafeteria.

"During winter break. The team practices every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday though. I have no idea why try outs are so late. Unfortunately, the captain is the ever so famous ice berg Sasuke Uchiha." Temari replied, stretching her arms.

"Who's an ice berg?" A cold voice came from behind the girls. The girls widened their eyes as they saw the boys come towards them. Sasuke glared at Temari. "You don't call your captain that."

"I'm one of your best players and I don't care if you bench me or anything." Temari waved him off and Sasuke grunted at that. That girl really didn't care and she was hard to control.

"So what are the sports for this semester?" Sakura asked.

"It's football. There's also golf and tennis but I'm more into direct contact." Kiba answered with a proud smile on his face.

"Wow, I'm guessing you guys are all in it? Excluding the girls I mean." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I would join but some of the guys in the league we're in are big. Like really big." Tenten spoke.

"I'm the runningback, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. Runningbacks were the ones who ran the ball. They had to be fast but also be able to take hits.

"We're all in the starting team. Chouji's the one who battles the center so he's the main linebacker. The defensive tackles and ends are made up of the biggest guys in our school. Kankuro and Shino are actually our cornerbacks so they block the receivers and are next to the tackles. Lee's the safety so he stays back and gets any who get through. That's our defense." Temari explained.

"Oo let me talk about the offense!" Naruto exclaimed. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Go for it."

"Okay so the teme is our quarterback. He passes to our wide receivers, who is Gaara and Neji. The main line is basically the center, which is Kiba, the offensive guard, and the offensive tackle. Sai is the tight end, which is next to one of the offensive tackles and either acts as a receiver or blocks during a running play. I'm the runningback so I run the ball and some guy named Katsu is the halfback. He protects me or teme and he's actually pretty good." Naruto explained cheerfully while Sakura sunk the information in.

' _Jesus. This means that Naruto is fast and those in defense are strong. But then those in offense have to be fast and strong cause they take hits. Kami, I hope this doesn't end bad.'_

"Anyways basketball came up right? You trying out?" Naruto asked Sakura. Hinata said yes and Naruto grinned widely. Of course, Naruto is known for being overly excited and dramatic so he made another scene.

"Yay! Hinata-chan didn't stutter-"

"That's cause its a one word answer dumbass." Kiba whispered and Akamaru barked in agreement from his duffel bag.

"-Hey Hinata-chan, you look cuter today. I think it's because of that pretty hairpin-" Naruto continued obliviously until was hit on the head by Neji. Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"Stop it you idiot. She's going to faint again." Neji growled.

"Oww, overprotective much." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his head. "I just wanted to say that Hinata-chan looked pretty again today."

"Ugh will you stop it with the unnecessary flirting?" Kankuro complained while Ino and Sakura looked at each other in the eye and simultaneously nodded.

"Oh no, they got that glint in the eye. Something bad is gonna happen." Kiba said and Akamaru barked again.

"Hm, anyone can see how much Hinata and Naruto like each other." Shino mused quietly to himself. He was thinking of the quiet brunette that sat next to him in homeroom. She had voluntarily sat next to him and didn't mind that he brought his praying mantis to school. She even played with it and introduced herself to him. He sighed softly, not going unnoticed by Kiba.

"Dude, don't turn on me!" Shino paid him no attention.

 _'Ah, I wish I can have more time with Kukriel. She's not afraid like the others. I wonder if she noticed me in during Gym earlier... if only anyone could see how much I like her too.'_ Shino thought to himself, ignoring Kiba's face of horror.

Unluckily, Naruto and Hinata heard Shino's comment seeing as how they were next to Shino and turned red. Hinata then fainted and Naruto rushed towards her, catching her before she fell.

"Oh no! Hinata-chan!" Naruto immediately forgot about being embarrassed and Neji glared at him.

"You should take her to the nurse." Ino said and Naruto zoomed off before Sasuke could say hn.

Tenten calmed Neji down by using her magic powers (which was basically promising to work out more with him and Lee) and both Ino and Sakura looked at each other again.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yes." replied Ino and the two began laughing.

"What the hell are they laughing about?" asked Chouji as he munched on his chips and Shikamaru, who was looking at the clouds said, "Probably crazy women stuff."

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, Temari heard and smacked him.

"Ow what was that for!" he grumbled.

"For being a jerk!" Temari said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why am I even dating you?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Cause you love me too much."

"Yeah, and it's troublesome."

Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek for that and Shikamaru blushed slightly before holding her hand.

"Aw, I wish I had a guy like that." Ino gushed.

"A lazy ass who mutters troublesome all the time?" Sai asked, a fake smile on his face as Shikamaru lazily glared at him. He had been quiet the whole time, wanting to observe his friends. Definitely not weird at all.

"No! A guy who would hold my hand and would tell me he loves me. And I told you to wipe that fake smile off your face and only do it when it's real." Ino replied, smacking him in the process.

"I see. Duly noted then."

"Why would you note that?"

"Because it makes you happy."

Ino blushed heavily before smacking him once more.

"Don't joke around like that."

"I'm not joking. You're a friend and someone special. No one else taught me about social interactions." Sai gave a smile that looked realer than usual.

"Ugh stop it with the flirting." Kankuro moaned before Ino hit him on the head before turning back to Sai.

"We are not flirting! By the way, how come you didn't get into Art? You absolutely love art."

"Classes were full. I was really looking forward to painting or sketching." Sai looked as if he would pout with the tone of his voice. Of course, he was Sai so he wouldn't ever do that. Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata laughed.

"This year will be fun." Sakura stated. _'So she likes Sai. Interesting but cute.'_

Where was Lee in all this? He was being true to his word and tried his best to run 150 laps around the school before nutrition ended. He probably saved the gang from a huge migraine.

The group finally reached the cafeteria and got brunch. They got to the spot on the huge oak tree first and glared at anyone who tried to get near. They proceeded to sit under it, establishing that this would be where they would hang out during break. Tenten and Temari climbed the tree and ate up there while the rest ate in a circle. They talked amongst themselves and Sakura got closer to them by the minute. She giggled at Gaara's surprisingly childish behavior when his girlfriend, Matsuri, came and at Kankuro and Kiba because of their banter. That was the only time, she figured, that Gaara showed any emotions.

Usually, the group would either eat in a big circle or separately gender-wise. Today was the former seeing as Sakura was new and the others wanted to talk to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the principal's office_

Naruto panted as he managed to knock on the door.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" he yelled and the door came open.

"What! Just cause I got Uzumaki blood in me doesn't mean I'm your grandma. I told you not to call me that." Tsunade growled.

"But baa-chan! Hinata-chan fainted and I dunno what to do!" Naruto said and Tsunade screamed at him yet again.

"Then you take her to the nurse's office, you baka!" She slammed the door on him.

"Oops."

He walked over to the nurse's office and knocked once again. Shizune opened and gasped.

"What happened?"

"Hinata-chan fainted and I dunno what to do." Naruto was worried.

"Lay her down here on the bed and let her rest. She should be up by 3rd period." Shizune replied.

Naruto did as told and asked hesitantly.

"Can I stay here? I wanna help her once she wakes up."

Shizune smiled warmly and nodded. She went to her office and left the two alone. Naruto looked at the sleeping girl and smiled sadly.

 _'Will she ever like me? No, she wouldn't. I'm a loser, a baka, a dead-last. I'm a nobody that probably annoys her.'_ Naruto despondently thought.

 _ **'Do you really think that, kit?'**_ asked a deep voice from within. Naruto, in his mind, saw the Kyuubi. He has been friends with the nine-tails since he was a kid, and they both had a strong relationship.

The Kyuubi had been manifested in Naruto, most likely due to his mother, Kushina, whose family was prone to containing such beasts. In fact, only Naruto and Gaara are the only ones alive that are hosts to the beasts. At first, the Kyuubi was annoyed that he was sealed in such a loud, whiny boy but eventually grew to like him. As the years went on, the two got closer. This was the same for Shukaku and Garra. At first, Shukaku hated Kurama because of his arrogance but they became brotherly rivals due to Naruto and Gaara's relationship.

 _ **'C'mon kit, it's obvious she likes you too. Plus, you've been crushing on her since middle school. Man up and ask her out. It's embarrassing that my host is a coward. After all,'**_ the Kyuubi teased/encouraged lightly, _**' you aren't one of the best at Silver-Blood for no reason.'**_

 _'I know Kurama, but how will I know she won't reject me?'_ Naruto replied, fiddling with the dog tags he took out. In his mind, he sat down in front of the Kyuubi, who was curled up.

 _ **'I know she won't reject you, kit. She always blushes around you. I swear, you are so oblivious that I have to interfere. It was such a pain to stay quiet for years. Despite that, I think you should wait a couple weeks before asking because the school year has only just begun.'**_ Kurama replied, a smirk of his face.

 _'Alright! I'll definitely ask her a couple weeks from now!'_ Naruto, feeling happy once again, smiled and took care of Hinata until she woke up.

* * *

 _'W-where am I?'_ she thought. _'I fainted again in front of Naruto-kun. This is so embarrassing, I should just leave him alone because I'm just a burden.'_ At this thought, she frowned. She looked around and found herself in the nurse's room.

"Hinata-chan! You woke up! Here, I got you some water." Naruto grinned as he walked in.

"A-ano, thank you N-naruto-kun. But I d-don't w-want to be a b-burden." stuttered Hinata as she blushed.

 _'Why do I have to stutter all the time. How embarrassing.'_

"Ne, Hina-chan, you're never a burden to me." Naruto smiled. He patted her head. "Are you feeling better now?"

Hinata meekly nodded and her blush deepened. Naruto put his hand on her head.

"Ano, do you have a fever? You're really red." asked Naruto and she only blushed further.

"N-no. S-should we get b-back to the t-tree?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers. Naruto beamed and picked her up, making her gasp in surprise.

"Ne, you're not feeling well so I'll carry you there!" Naruto grinned. "And don't ever think that you are a burden to anyone, cause you're not."

Hinata managed to keep her blush under control when Naruto picked her up bridal-style, and she managed to not faint as she kissed him on the cheek before letting out a soft thank you.

Naruto's grin became wider and he thought back to Kurama.

 _'Heh, you were right but I want to take this slow. It seems like our rival is up to something.'_

 _ **'Akatsuki? The only reason we're rivals is because they steal our kills. We're rising in power and as good as that is, it doesn't help our situation with them. It's either we forge an alliance with them, or we eliminate them. Knowing your mother, the leader, we would probably do the former. Even with her horrendous temper she's a very diplomatic person.'**_ Kurama thought before stretching. Laying around all the time didn't do any wonders to his body.

 _'It's probably best if we ally ourselves though. The reason why people think we're a gang is because Kiba and Kankuro keeps tagging the insignia all over the place, not to mention Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji who intimidate the hell out of the civilians whenever they're in their uniforms. We're just one of dad's secret organizations that keeps enemies at bay, another militant organization like ANBU. Though I'm not sure if we should ally ourselves because they deal drugs.'_ Naruto replied intelligently.

 _ **'It's their choice but she'd probably make them stop.'**_ said Kurama, who curled up again.

 _'I would, and then I would do some negotiations that would ensure there's no harm and that everyone's happy, like what tou-san does. Ne, I gotta go. I'm close to the tree. See ya later Kyuu.'_ Naruto petted him, much to his annoyance, and left.

 _ **'This kid is going places. He's not as dumb as he looks.'**_ Kurama thought to himself when Naruto left. _**'He'll make a fine Hokage, Minato.'**_

* * *

"Ready Tema?"

"Oh yes."

From up above the tree, Tenten and Temari were planning something special for a certain blonde and fake ass.

"Three, two, one... DROP IT" Tenten whispered before screaming. Temari poured water all over Ino, who yelped and attached herself to Sai.

"ARGH!" she yelled and used Sai as a shield.

"As much as I like being on top of you, I'm wet." Sai surprisingly had a smirk on his face. Ino, realizing what Sai just said, threw him off in mortification and promptly flicked off the two on the tree. It was surprising how the others didn't get wet. Sakura, Kiba, and Kankuro howled in laughter. Sai, on the other hand, took his napkin and gently dried her face. Ino, who was blushing, couldn't take it anymore.

"A-ano I can do it myself."

Ino just stuttered. She never stuttered. And because of that, she glared at the two girls and ran off to the nearest bathroom.

"What's up between you two? Do you like her or something?" Kiba asked. No one really knew what Sai was thinking.

"Sort of. I mean, I feel like embarrassing her all the time. I still don't understand so I'm waiting. Plus the school year just started so it would be a bit weird." Sai replied, his eyes crinkled and a seemingly fake smile on his face. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I do see Naruto carrying Hinata. Not a piggyback, she's in his arms." Sakura pointed out. Everyone whipped their heads to where Naruto was. He was practically bouncing and Hinata hadn't fainted in his arms, to everyone's surprise.

Neji tensed once again and Tenten glared at him.

"Don't even think about doing anything."

He glared back at her but stayed put. Kankuro made a whipping noise and he directed his glare towards him.

"Whipped..." Kiba whispered.

"I do not wish to go against Tenten due to the fact that she may try to kill me during training." replied Neji. "And I am not that idiotic term you use."

"Suree..." whispered Kiba to Kankuro and they snickered quietly. Tenten was oblivious to it all and was talking to Sakura about the two.

Naruto and Hinata came and he set her down before joining the boys. Ino came back too with her make-up reapplied and her clothes dry. She glared at Tenten and Temari before asking what had happened.

"Not much, just seeing Neji being bossed around by Tenten." replied Chouji as he began to eat more chips. The girls laughed softly at that.

"I am NOT whipped!" Neji said angrily. Thankfully, the bell rang and the group of friends said bye to each other before heading off to their next classes.

"C'mon." Sasuke said to Sakura. "We got my stupid brother next."

Sakura giggled. "You're not over the prank are you." He glared at her and she shut up. She had to muffle her giggles however. Sasuke, feeling irritated, walked faster and she ran to catch up.

"Slow down ice berg." He just glared at her again. "Or you'll hit some poor innocent girl and she'll sink down to the deepest depths of obsession because the great and mighty ice berg hit her."

"Whatever, we're here." and he opened the door that led to another big classroom.

"Well what an unpleasant surprise." came a deep voice. Itachi was sitting on his table, drinking some coffee and looked at Sakura with a smirk. He was wearing a white long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black tie was resting around his shoulders with the top two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and wore black slacks. She just stuck her tongue at him.

"So this is where you've been, grumpy-chan. Doesn't suit you cause you rarely talk." Sakura teased .

"That was back then. I see you've met my foolish little brother." Sasuke glared and sat at the front, taking the window seat.

"Tch, you're the one who lost that bet with that idiot friend of yours and now you're stuck here teaching." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, yes but now, I'm your teacher and I have control of you." Itachi chuckled as Sasuke's glare deepened.

"Now boys, stop that." Sakura walked over to Itachi and hugged him, receiving a few glares from his fan club.

"You have one too?" Sakura asked. "That must suck."

"Indeed it does but we'll catch up later. Now go sit next to my foolish litter brother before one of his fangirls does. As much as I love annoying him, I'm not that much of an asshole." Sakura laughed at this and walked over to Sasuke. She sat down and the class was filled up quickly.

"Students, welcome to Calculus AB. I am Itachi Uchiha, your math teacher. Before I go over the rules, I will tell you now that if you think you have been in hell, then you have thought wrong." Itachi started with a glint in his eye as he looked towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Both Sakura and Sasuke gave him death glares but Itachi just chuckled and went over the rules.

Just like that, 3rd period started as well as Sakura's growing problems.

* * *

 **And yet another AN:** Woah, this was a long chapter. Some things may be a little OOC but please bear with me :/

Regarding any questions about the music, well, I can't say much because it's a part of the story. It had to do with the plot but it's related to the ending so you don't have to worry about it yet ^^ That and using lyrics from after the 20th century on FF is illegal so I decided to write my own song lyrics. It's easier since I don't have to actually make background music and I'm basically writing a poem. However, I'm going to post a link for those who want to know song I was intending to use.


	4. Chapter 4

**Classes part 2**

Itachi made math class a living hell; he gave them advanced problems and a shit load of homework. He taught the class with as little words as possible only because he knew that his fan club loved his voice, but it only made class harder for those who needed explanations. In all, Sakura thought the class was flat out dull and a waste of time. She was a genius at math and finished her homework in class. Sasuke had finished his homework too and they silently talked to each other. Well, Sakura did all the talking while Sasuke grunted, smirked, or shrugged.

"I'm bored. What about you?" -insert grunt-

"Okay... so what do you want to do?" -insert shrug-

"Uh, whatever." -insert smirk-

"So what's your favorite color?" -insert grunt-

 _'Oh screw this, I might as well as annoy him.'_

"Okay then, I'll take that as 'Well, I absolutely love pink. I don't like a faded shade of pink, I like the vibrant, hot pink!'" -insert glare-

"You know, you can just answer back." Sakura said. He didn't reply after a while so she turned away looking for entertainment but after a couple of minutes, she heard a quiet reply.

"Blue…" Sasuke said silently. "You?"

"Green." Sakura grinned. "Favorite food?"

"Hn. Tomato." Sakura laughed softly at that. _'Just like Ita-chan.'_

"I have a lot but I probably would say mac n' cheese." Sakura replied cheekily.

"Heh, such a child." Sasuke teased with his infamous smirk while Sakura glared at him.

"Just because I like mac n' cheese doesn't mean I'm a kid." Sakura's voice rose slightly. Itachi, who was working on his laptop but eyeing the two, smirked at this. It was a perfect opportunity to embarrass her.

"Sakura Haruno. Can you please keep your voice down? Some people are trying to learn."

Sakura looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Itachi shook his head before looking back at his laptop. Unfortunately, she wasn't one to be embarrassed easily. He discreetly looked at what Sakura and Sasuke was doing _._

 _'Seems like she'll become my sister-in-law sometime soon.'_ Itachi smirked inwardly.

"You act like a little kid." Sasuke said with a teasing tone and smirk. Sakura just glared at him before asking questions once again.

"Do you drive?"

"Yes but not legally. You?"

"Yeah I do."

"Really? Why?"

 _'Oh shit, make an excuse.'_

"My best friend is far away and since I have no one to take me I drive there myself. Why do you?"

"Heh, me and the dobe race a lot and go karts got boring." He gave her another one of his smirks.

Sakura laughed quietly at that before asking, "You have a car?"

"Yeah, just a plain black corvette. You?"

 _'Aw, I wish.'_

"I do have a car but I'm repairing it right now." Sakura lied.

"I see. What school did you go to before?"

"I was homeschooled." Now that wasn't a lie. Konan taught her the basics and Sakura naturally loved math.

"Hn. What do your parents do?" Sakura froze. That topic was an untouchable topic.

"They... passed away." she slowly said. Sasuke noticed that he went too far so he switched topics, hoping that she would forget that he asked in the first place.

"Do you play any games?" Sakura noted that he didn't want to make things awkward and wanted to keep the conversation going. She inwardly smiled at the thought that he was talking more.

"Well... I like first-person shooters and the occasional RPG games."

The two talked until the period ended and Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she was becoming good friends with Sasuke. She found out a lot about him, like his fear of tomatoes getting spoiled and his habit of cleaning. In turn, he learned more about her, like how she used to wake up early to run or the fact that she learned how to cook as a young child. Sasuke didn't fully understand why he was warming up to her. He just reasoned that it was because she didn't glomp him when they first met.

Eventually the bell rang and the students got up to leave. Before Sakura could leave, Itachi stopped her.

"Haruno. May I have a word?" Sasuke looked at them both questioningly, wondering if they were going to plan on prank him again. He just shrugged and walked away. He can handle whatever those two idiots threw at him.

"Hn, I'll see you at the tree."

Sakura waved goodbye and asked Itachi, "What's up?"

"I can't catch up with my favorite idiot?" teased Itachi with a smirk.

"Oh shut it. I see you almost every day and that's good enough for me. Well, now I see you _every_ day." Sakura grumbled. "Shouldn't I leave before your next class comes?"

"No, you guys were my last. I still have some business to do." Itachi said. "And I'm sure Dei and Sasori wouldn't mind if you were late for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up?"

"Getting close to my brother, hmm?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Sakura blushed faintly.

"Um, no. We've only known each other for like 3 hours."

"Suure. How's school?"

"It's pretty boring, especially your class." Sakura smirked. "What's up with you? How'd you land this job?"

"Bet gone wrong with Kakuzu and this was the consequence. Dad got pretty pissed cause he wanted me to go to police work right after college but you know how we Uchihas are. We never break promises."

Sakura laughed at that. Itachi glared at her before continuing.

"Actually, this isn't the only job I have. We opened a club a couple of days ago called the Red Lotus and Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, and I are the managers. We open at 5pm and close at 2am and it gives the gang more money. It's a good thing I manage it on the weekends with this stupid teaching job I have. Dad let me do it, saying it was a good investment and to use it to tell him about any criminal activities." Itachi said and Sakura noticed his slight smirk. "You should come over some time."

"You've been busy. No wonder I rarely see you anymore. I'll drop by sometime." Sakura lightly punched his arm and gave him a smile. He was like a brother.

Itachi ruffled her hair and smiled back. "Well, you should get going before Dei yells and blows up the school."

"You got that right! Bye Ita-chan!" Sakura hugged him before running off to her art class.

"That girl... maybe she'll be the answer." he muttered before packing up. "She and Sasuke can be the solution."

* * *

Sakura ran up the two flights of stairs and to Block B, which was in the middle of the school. Block A was on the left side with Block C on the right, overlooking the gym. She had no idea why they had the art room in Block B but concluded that it was probably because there was more Block B students. Also, she wondered why she was taking art but realized it was only because Sasori and Deidara taught it. As she arrived outside the door, she noticed that it was bomb-proofed.

 _'Seems like they specifically made it for Dei-chan's art style. Not that it would do much.'_ Sakura thought before entering the room only to sweatdrop. She looked at the scene in front of her. Deidara and Sasori were arguing once again and the students cowered in fear but not only because of them. The room was decorated with beautiful art paintings, clay sculptures, and... puppets? Weird, creepy, and _moving_ puppets.

Sakura walked straight forward and grabbed both of the Akatsuki members by their collars. They both wore the same attire as Itachi except that Deidara had an eye-patch on and Sasori had a couple of buttons untied with no tie on.

"What are you two idiots doing!" Sakura screamed. "You are supposed to be teaching a class, not fighting!" She threw the two down.

"Well Saku-chan," Deidara started, rubbing his neck. "Sasori here thinks that art should be preserved but I think it should end with a bang, hm!"

"You idiot, we're in a school. If there's any explosions-" Sasori said monotonously before being interrupted.

"Thats why I made the room explosion-proof, hm!" Deidara exclaimed.

"That doesn't make things any better you stupid-" Sasori started, growling before Sakura intervened.

"You two shut up and teach the class before I throw you out the window." Sakura snarled threateningly. "Make a friggin compromise or something."

Both men did not want to face her wrath so Sasori unhappily sat down on his desk, which was next to Deidara's, and Deidara sat on his.

"I don't feel like grading tests and papers." Sasori started, the annoyance apparent in his eyes.

"How about we make them do a clay project and they get to blow it up in the end, hm." Deidara suggested, earning a glare from Sasori.

"No, they make a perfect puppet that can withstand an earthquake. Those who don't fail." Sasori said and Deidara looked at him oddly.

"That's creepy and harsh, hm."

"Explosions are dangerous." Sasori glared at him and this time Deidara glared right back.

"How about they make a clay figure but no explosions. They have to make it so that it lasts long enough and in the end, withstand a couple shakes, hm."

"How about a month?"

"That's good, hm. We could give them the sorta decent colored clay so that they actually have to mold it perfectly. "

The two nodded in agreement before finally starting the class.

"Alrighty kids, hm. My name is Deidara and this here is Sasori. We will be teaching art for the year, hm." Deidara started.

"We will start with a project. You will make clay sculptures that have to be able to look and stay perfect. The deadline for the clay sculpture is next Friday and it must stay that way a month from now." Sasori continued. "We will put it in locked glass containers so you do not need to worry about anyone sabotaging your project. To find out if it really is perfect, we will rattle the containers roughly."

"You can put anything you want on it, hm. Your project will be graded on how good it looks and if it was able to last for a month. That means that it can't be some boring round circle, hm. It's gotta be fun and with color. And we will give you the clay, hm. Any questions?" Deidara finished and a couple students raised their hands.

"Why do you say hm all the time?"

"It's a stupid habit of his." Sasori replied and Deidara glared at him.

"Why do you wear an eyepatch?"

"Cause my eye is fucked up, hm." said Deidara and Sasori whacked him on the head.

"Watch your language."

"Why are there puppets here?"

"They are my works of art. Touch them and you will receive punishment." Sasori glared at the kid. Not like anyone was going to touch them, they were really creepy.

"Is exploding stuff illegal?"

"Yes, but it's our secret, right?" Deidara winked and some girls blushed heavily. Sasori whacked him again.

"Don't make them faint or we'll get in trouble."

"Are you two dating? You seem close." asked a really stupid girl. Deidara and Sasori choked and coughed while Sakura laughed her ass off.

"Why in hell would you EVER think that." asked Deidara.

"Hell no, never." gagged Sasori, a rare scene. They both didn't know that Sakura was recording ever since the questionnaire started.

"Aw..." said the girl."I wanted to use you two in my yaoi sculpture but I'll do it anyways..."

She smiled creepily before turning back to do whatever she was doing in the first place. Sasori's eyes widened. She was touching-no, molesting one of his precious puppets. He vowed to burn that puppet and make sure she didn't touch any more.

To summarize, the two were horrified and stopped the questions immediately. Sakura was still howling in laughter until Deidara threw a small clay figure at her.

"Make a noise and you'll go boom, hm." Deidara muttered angrily. Sakura managed to hide her phone and muffled her snickers.

"You kids go and plan. It's a free period today." Sasori finished, shuddering a bit. Sakura went up to them and smiled widely.

"This class is fun unlike my other classes. Can I goof off here?" she asked brightly. Sasori and Deidara shrugged.

"As long as you do your work, hm. Thank kami-sama that this is our only class." Deidara stretched and sat back down on his chair.

"Not a lot of people chose art. We had to kick some out though, wouldn't have fit here." muttered Sasori as he got his puppet and started to fix it. Students nearby shuddered as it looked at them in the eyes, as if it was alive.

"Oh well. I heard that you're in charge of a club now, Sasori." Sakura said. "How's it going? Any fun?"

"If you call being surrounded by squealing girls all the time fun. I like the quiet, subtle ones." he mumbled. Deidara suddenly put his arm around him.

"Sasori, my man. Bold, sexy women is every man's dream! You should enjoy it, I sure do every time I visit, hm." said Deidara as he laughed. Sasori shrugged his arm off of his shoulder.

"Great, now I have to fix the arm again." he glared at Deidara who squeaked and turned to Sakura who was sitting on his desk.

"So what's up Saku-chan?"

"Not much, just good ol' boring school." Sakura said. "What do you need to talk to me for?"

Deidara's eyes turned hard a bit and he whispered, "Not here, too many ears."

Sakura understood and changed the subject.

"So that girl talking about the yaoi sculptures..." she snickered before dodging a... was that an eyeball?

"Shut your mouth Haruno." Sasori said darkly. She stuck her tongue out at him before laughing.

Time flew by pretty quick and the bell was about to ring. Sakura spent her time talking with Deidara on what was happening in the club and Sasori about anything with general. She was close to Deidara but she wanted to know Sasori better. He was calmer and knew a lot more.

 _'Maybe he can teach me more poisons ...'_ she mused before going to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sakura got her lunch and walked over to the tree. She saw Sasuke and ran up to him.

"Hey!" He turned around and smirked at her.

"Hey kid." At this, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head.

"How was class?" she asked.

"Hn. Boring." He smirked at her, knowing that it would get her annoyed. Sakura huffed and slapped his shoulder lightly. They reached the tree and he let out a chuckle before sitting next to the boys. The group was a bit surprised at the fact that Sasuke Uchiha chuckled and let a girl hit him. The boys looked at him with mild suspicion before letting it go. However, the girls were a different story. Sakura walked over to the girl's side and sat down.

"What was that with Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, he rarely laughs and never lets girls touch him." stated Tenten.

"A-ano, Sasuke s-seems a b-bit different." stuttered Hinata.

"Did you two cuddle up during Math or what?" Temari asked teasingly.

"What? You guys are weird. We just talked a bit during Math and we're got a bit closer, jeez." Sakura replied but with a slight blush on her face.

 _'He_ is _pretty cute and he's not that bad- NO. Can't think like this.'_ Sakura inwardly shook her head.

"Suure." Ino said but she looked at the girls and they let it go. They didn't want to scare her off by intense interrogation.

"How was your classes guys? asked Tenten.

"Horrible, me and Hinata are stuck with Ibiki and he gave us the hardest homework ever." groaned Ino. "You guys are lucky to have Iruka."

"Iruka was pretty boring though, not much happened. Culinary was fun, especially when Naruto was partnered with Hinata and they baked together." Temari laughed and Hinata blushed.

"A-ano. W-we just m-made s-some bread. I-it's not a b-big deal." Hinata replied, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"You guys made bread that looked like ramen and tasted like ramen, which was hilarious and awesome cause the teacher was freaking out about it." Tenten replied. "And he kept using that smile he saves for you."

At this Hinata blushed harder and the boys were silently cheering Naruto on. Except for Neji, who just glared at him the entire time, and Sasuke. He just doesn't do that kind of thing.

"Are you free today?" asked Ino. "We wanted to hang out at a Whirlwind cafe for a bit before going to Hinata's place."

"Sorry, I have to meet one of my friends to catch up and stuff." Sakura smiled sadly for reasons the girls did not know. They thought it was because she couldn't make it so they shrugged it off but they didn't know it was because of the gang rivalry.

"Okay then, some other time." Ino said before the girls started talking about the latest gossip.

"I heard that the new art teachers that only teach 4th period are hot. Are they, Sakura?" gushed Ino. Sakura shuddered in disgust.

"Ew. No. For you, maybe but definitely not me."

Ino's curiosity was at its peak. "How do they look like?"

Sakura groaned inwardly. She felt weird talking about Sasori and Deidara like this. "Well, Sasori has red hair but it's darker than Gaara's. He also works out a lot so he's pretty toned. Deidara actually sorta looks like you hair-wise but he's slimmer than Sasori. The two are pretty young." Ino squealed in delight until Tenten said something that caught her attention. Ino loved gossip and knew almost everything going on in the school.

"Did you know that Tayuya was flirting with Shikamaru during math?" Tayuya was a fangirl that had no morals, which was basically around 85% of the fangirl population. Surprisingly 5% of the fangirl population had them. Morals, that is.

"That bitch didn't!" Temari fumed. Tenten laughed at this.

"You didn't even hear everything yet! He pushed her off and Chouji threw some chips in her hair. She started crying and left after that." cackled Tenten and the girls joined her. Temari was pleased and flew a kiss to Shikamaru while Ino yelled her boys a "Good job!" Shikamaru blushed but he and Chouji smirked at Ino's reaction.

"Well I saw Karin trying to ditch and Ibiki caught her outside the door. He gave her the most terrifying glare and she actually pissed her pants." Ino and the girls were laughing their heads off. Karin was really mean to Hinata back then and deserved whatever she got.

"No way! I had Kurenai for English and we heard weird noises. You know how her class is next to a bathroom? We heard groans and she caught Ami red-handed." said Temari. The girls all blanched and gagged.

"Anything exciting happen to you boys?" asked Sakura and the girls got up and sat next to them.

"Nah, it's been boring. You guys said everything else." replied Kiba.

"Yeah, not much happened in our computers class." Sai replied.

"Aww, no fun." Sakura pouted before directing a question to Temari. "How come you're a senior but you're taking the same classes as us?"

Temari groaned and Kankuro snickered. "I had to leave class for at couple months because someone was stalking me during school. By the time I was safe to get back, I missed a lot and Tsunade just let me do whatever I wanted. Now I have to repeat everything."

"You went to school for like 3 months though." Ino chimed in and Temari glared at her.

"Yeah, and I worked real hard. Now I have to do it again." The girls laughed before and the topic quickly changed. Tenten and Temari talked about weapons while Ino and Hinata started to talk about clothes with the occasional input of Kankuro, who actually had a good fashion sense. The other boys meditated, slept, ate, or kept quiet. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and ate her food.

"Kunai or knife?" asked Temari.

"Definitely kunai. Bigger penetration and you can twirl it easily. Knives are easier to hide though." replied Tenten. Naruto giggled at the mention of penetration and Tenten glared at him.

"Why so immature, dickless?" Sai asked and Naruto glared at him.

"Hey! I ain't dickless!" he exclaimed. Sakura sweatdropped before interrupting the conversation, not wanting to hear an argument.

"We oughta have a katana battle soon." Sakura said from her spot. "I wanna see if you really are what they call you."

"What do they call me?" inquired Tenten, who was very curious.

"The weapons' mistress." Sakura replied and Tenten laughed.

"We should battle soon." Both nodded in agreement.

"Hey where'd bushy brows go?" Kiba asked and everyone shrugged. However, a faint 'Yosh, 120 pushups left!' was heard.

"There's the answer to your question." Kankuro laughed. "That guy works out too much."

They all went on with their business: talking, eating, sleeping, or observing.

"So what's up with you?" asked Sakura. She was given a grunt from the man laying down next to her. She laid down next to him on her stomach and poked his side. She received another grunt.

"C'mon Sasu-cakes. You're so mean to me." Sakura pouted and he removed his arm from his eyes to give her a death glare.

"Don't call me that." He replied gruffly. "Leave me alone, wanna sleep."

"No can do, Mr. Chicken Butt." chirped Sakura. She got up and laid her head on his stomach. Sasuke tensed at the sudden contact but relaxed.

"You're heavy." he replied and Sakura glared at him from where she was.

"It's only my head you baka."

"Exactly." He smirked, knowing this would get her on the edge. Meanwhile, the others looked at them in surprise but didn't bother them. No, they would bother Sasuke later at HQ. They all grinned inwardly.

"Well get used to it cause I'm staying here." Sasuke could imagine her sticking her tongue out at him, which she did.

"Whatever." and Sakura felt Sasuke's quiet chuckle from her position. It was calming and made her smile.

 _'He should laugh more. He's always so stuck up like his brother but it seems like he's warmed up to me.'_ Sakura thought with a smile but frowned inwardly because of the gang problems. She pushed those thoughts away and laid on Sasuke with content.

Eventually, the bell rang and the group walked towards their next class on the third floor except for Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji who all had different classes.

* * *

 **AN:** Don't worry about the football part, it's just to show how strong and fast they are. When it does come to football season, I will talk about the games briefly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Classes Part 3**

"So who is this Jiraiya guy? I know he's some legendary soldier but Sasuke said he was a perv." asked Sakura as the group went up to the science floor.

"Because he is. And since you're new you might be the one victimized today." Tenten patted Sakura comfortingly on her shoulder and Sakura quivered slightly in fear.

"You know, he once made a girl explain how female sex organs work during reproduction and she fainted. And he also-" Ino was saying until Temari hit her on the head.

"You're making it worse." she hissed and Ino apologized.

"I knew I should've stayed in school last year. I would rather stay with that closet pervert Ebisu than have an direct one like Jiraiya." Temari muttered darkly. Sakura shook her head and tried to strengthen her resolve.

 _'Two hours left... just two more.'_ she thought as they walked to the door. The boys left and said that if Jiraiya went too far they would kick his ass for them. The girls smiled at them and waved as they went to Biology who was taught by Orochimaru. The girls felt equally sorry for them and Sakura asked why.

"He's a creep and hisses out his s's. He may be a legendary soldier but he is _disturbing_." Tenten whispered as they took seats in the back. Tenten took the corner seat with Ino in front of her and Hinata sat next to Ino. Sakura sat behind Hinata and Temari sat in front of Tenten, also taking a window seat.

"I heard that he once tried putting moves on Sasuke when he had him for Physics last year and he almost knocked the creeper out until Tsunade came and did it for him." Ino said.

"That is so weird but funny. Poor baby Uchiha." Sakura snickered. Ino's curiosity rose at the name and asked her, "Do you know Itachi? I heard from some of his fan girls that he knew you."

"Yeah, we met a couple of times cause one of my best friends is friends with him. Plus he tutored me a bit." Sakura replied and was about to speak again until a man with white long hair came in.

"Hello students!" he bellowed. "My name is Jiraiya and I am your Biology teacher."

Jiraiya wore a black suit with no tie and a grin he thought was charming. He sat on top of his desk and smiled widely.

"Now kids, what's the most important factor of Biology?" Wow, so straight to the point.

A couple hands came up.

"Respiration?" a kid asked.

"No. You over there." He pointed to some random kid.

"Cells?" and he was shut down immediately.

"Life?" another said out loud.

"Close! My dear children, the most important factor of life-" Jiraiya got off and walked over to his desk and took out a poster, "-is reproduction."

He rolled the poster down to show a drawing of two people having some... fun. Some girls fainted and some guys (who were total perverts) went over to him, kneeled, and started to thank kami-sama for giving them a 'wonderful' teacher. He bellowed and left the poster up before looking around the class.

"Now you! In the pink hair. Looking at my roster of kids you're new so you'll be my example. My, what beautiful, exotic hair you have." Jiraiya said with a predatory grin and he made Sakura stand up.

 _'Oh my kami-sama, screw this class.'_ She thought with a mortified look on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Ino practically screamed. She was still not over it.

"You are my idol now Sakura." Tenten joked and the girls laughed. The boys saw them and walked over.

"Go tell the boys what happened. You are the one who did it." Temari said as she kissed Shikamaru on the cheek as a greeting.

"What happened in Biology that made things so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked as he lazily held Temari's hand while blushing slightly.

"Sakura punched Jiraiya in the face and knocked him out!" Ino interrupted. "There was free time for like 20 minutes. Sakura, you should do that more often."

"Well, we need to learn something or else we won't know what to do for finals so I can't do that all the time." Sakura awkwardly laughed, not knowing what to do with all the praise.

"Please, he'll probably make us watch one of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' movies." Tenten said, waving her hand.

"He went too far, didn't he?" asked Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Well what'd that old fart make you do?" a curious Naruto asked and Sakura blushed.

"He made me read out loud a detailed version of what happens during the process of reproduction. And after, h-he made me put a condom on a d-dildo and asked me how girls used it. He even asked if I could do an example." Sakura blushed harder. "I couldn't take it so I punched him and went back to my seat."

"I'm surprised you even lasted that long. He got what he deserved." Sai commented, giving her a fist bump.

"Awesomee! Nice one Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto and they high-fived each other. The other boys let out noises of approval before going inside their History class.

As Sakura went inside, she was in awe. There were glass containers on the walls filled with various katanas, kunai, morningstars, etc. Tenten squealed in delight and inspected many of the weapons.

"Oh my kami-sama. They're in mint condition too! Oh I love weapons..." Tenten walked around in pure joy. The others laughed/smirked in amusement and took their seats. Sasuke took the window seat at the front with Sakura next to him and Neji behind him. Neji saved a spot next to him for Tenten and Naruto sat behind him. Hinata sat next to Naruto and Sai sat behind him with Ino next to him. Shikamaru wanted to be in the back so he was the furthest away with Temari beside him.

Tenten kept looking around, completely lost that she didn't realize that the teacher had come in. She wore white button up with a black tie and black jeans. She had long black hair with hazel eyes. She coughed to get Tenten's attention who squeaked and ran to her seat, making the teacher laugh. Said teacher scanned her eyes around the room, memorizing the student's faces and found a familiar face that smirked at her. She smirked back before talking to Tenten.

"If you want to touch them, you may do so after class. Glad to know that someone other than me loves weapons." the teacher said warmly and Tenten nodded in excitement.

 _'No shit, she uses them to massacre her opponents. I don't understand how she can be so kind the way she kills.'_ Sakura mulled.

"Now class, I am Yuki Tokugawa. You can only call me Yuki-sensei because Tokugawa-sensei is weird for me. Now for history we will be learning some very boring stuff-" at this, the class laughed "- so I'll try to make things interesting with videos and such."

And with that, Yuki started History off with the rules and regulations. She then showed the students a 10 minute video of what they would be learning before giving them free time.

"Ne, Yuki, class ends in 30 minutes and I'm boreed." Sakura whined. Yuki laughed at this and shook her head.

"Just do whatever you want, I have things to do tonight." and Sakura understood.

 _'She doesn't want to grade after a mission.'_ she thought. _'Makes sense.'_

"A-ano, Yuki-san. You a-are very y-young to be a t-teacher." Hinata said and Yuki laughed lightly.

"Is that so? I am 25, which is pretty young but so is Itachi-san." Yuki replied.

"Itachi's that young?" asked Ino. "Huh, should've figured."

"Ne ne, Sakura, you and Yuki seem close." Naruto said in his normal loud voice.

 _'Uh, shit shit-Think of something!'_

"Sakura's rooming with me. Her parents were friends with mine and I took her in years ago." Yuki replied, laughing inwardly at Sakura's antics. She could see the slight panic in her eyes. Sakura looked at her weirdly and she gave Sakrua a look that meant 'Go along with it'.

"That's awesome! But how'd you get all of these?" asked Tenten. Yuki smirked at this and looked at Sakura once more. Sakura just looked back, curious as to what she would say.

"That's classified." Yuki gave her a wink and some guys fainted. Sakura snickered, knowing that she had earned some fanboys.

"A-ano, Y-yuki-san, a-are these w-weapons real?" Hinata asked meekly and Yuki gave her a half smile.

"Yes they are, but let's keep that a little secret or else I'm fired." Yuki told the group and they laughed softly. Except for the three emotionless boys, they just smirked like always.

They talked for a while and got to know Yuki better. Yuki was specifically recommended from her 'professor' to become a teacher so Tsunade took her in pretty early. She taught for only 2 years, making this her 3rd and used to work in a well paying business. They talked more until Yuki got a call.

"Hello?" And then her face hardened.

"Yes, sir." She looked at Sakura and Sakura saw the look in her eyes. _'Seems like my mission is earlier than expected.'_ it read.

"Sorry kids, I got an emergency call from a special friend-" Sakura inwardly laughed at this, even if she was a great assassin she and Pein weren't on the best terms "- and I have to leave unexpectedly. Seems like you guys are released 10 minutes early. Now shoo, I'm in a rush."

The students cheered and all of the left. The group of friends all said bye to each other and Sakura began her way down to Panda cafe.

* * *

 _'What does Dei want to give me.'_ she wondered as she walked in the cafe. The floor was a shade of light brown while the ceiling was dark brown. The walls were colored a light cream and there were wooden tables and chairs. There was a bar with stools at the front. She spotted Deidara alone with a folder in his hands. He changed his outfit to a pale blue button down with black jeans. He still wore his eye patch; if anyone saw his scope, they would recognize him as the famous Akatsuki member who exploded victims to smithereens. Though Sakura didn't understand how they didn't recognize him anyways. It was like Superman and Clark Kent; just add glasses and apparently he's a completely different person.

"Hey, what do you have for me?" Sakura asked as she sat down, looking around to see if there were any students coming in yet.

"Students don't come in until 4 and that's plenty of time." Deidara stated. "So you don't have to worry about anything."

"Excuse me, can I have 2 apple pies, some sushi, a slice of pepperoni pizza, and two plates of takoyaki? Also some monjayaki would be great." Sakura asked a waitress who sweatdropped at her order.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine." interrupted Deidara as Sakura glared at him.

"Tch. Why am I here?" Sakura was annoyed that she couldn't order her favorite lemonade mixed with raspberry iced tea.

"Here, you have some information. Leader is thinking about our rival, Silver-Blood, and wants to know if he should eliminate them. If they prove to be loyal and strong, maybe we'll ally with them." Deidara started.

Sakura opened the folder and widened her eyes.

 _'Mission details...'_

After she read it, she frowned.

"He wants me to spy on some kids that are in Silver-Blood and to gain their trust. Then to find out their strengths and weaknesses." She stated.

"Seems like you did that already. We saw who you hang out with and do know that you may have to do something you don't want to. Tsunade hooked all you guys up with almost the same schedule but Itachi's against it cause of his lil' bro so Pein might be more on the 'ally' plan if anything."

"So he just wants me to see if they are loyal, strong, and find out the strengths/weaknesses. That's it?" Sakura asked. It was an easy mission because they already proved to be loyal but she has yet to see if they are strong enough even though their rivals were able to steal every single kill from them ever since they showed up, with the exception of a small amount. That and Sakura still needed to know what they were good and bad at.

"Yep, that's it. It's an easy mission, B-ranked with the deadline around the end of the semester." Deidara said. "But I'm not done." Sakura groaned in response.

"Seeing as girls like to have get togethers often, we had you move into the house that Yuki lives in, which is a 10 minute walk from school. She's your legal guardian now so your friends don't get suspicious that a minor is living by herself."

 _ **'Wow, she wasn't kidding.'**_

Sakura was as close to Yuki as she was with Konan so living together wouldn't be a problem.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked. Deidara grinned at her

"Well, remember that car you always wanted?"

"No way. Oh my kami-sama, you didn't..." Sakura said in poorly concealed excitement. Deidara rose his hand to give her a set of keys.

"I've always wanted an Audi r8!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she looked at the package.

"What's that?" she asked. It was a medium sized box and Deidara mentioned for her to open it. By this time, she had finished all her food and she clawed the box apart. It revealed a matte black Bell Revolver Evo motorcycle helmet with a red traced cherry blossom on the back. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Oh my kami-sama, this is the best day ever!" Sakura yelled in joy and hugged Deidara.

"You also own a matte black Kawasaki Ninja H2. It's in Yuki's garage as well as her Audi a4 and Bugatti Veyron Super Sports." Deidara chuckled at her antics.

"Who paid for it?"

"Surprisingly, leader did. Said something about doing well on all your previous missions." Sakura grinned and hugged her new helmet.

"He also said that you use that motorcycle for missions because it has the Akatsuki symbol on it. It's been tuned by shark face and he made it so that you can hide the signs if you want to use it outside. That's all for now. I gotta go, here's Yuki's address." Deidara sadly paid for Sakura's food and left the cafe. Meanwhile, Sakura smiled widely and left to go to her Audi r8. It was white and as she got inside, she screamed in delight. She drove to her new home, which was only a 5 minute ride.

Deidara smirked knowing that she had forgotten to punish him.

"Oh today seems like a good day." He paused. "Well, other than that creepy girl in class."

Realizing that he would be stuck with her, he groaned and sagged his way back to his car.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Whirlwind_

"Tou-san says there's Akatsuki spies in the school and that we should be careful." Naruto said to the group of friends in the secret meeting room. It was a room with a couple couches, shelves filled with games, a flat screen TV, and bean bags.

"We must be cautious." Neji agreed. "They may be up to something."

"Nah, Anko told me that the worst they would do is kill our enemies." Temari replied. "Sorta nice to have some work off of our shoulders."

"True, but what would our enemies think of us slacking off?" Gaara said and Temari scowled.

"Doesn't matter. I think the dobe's mom can handle this. She'll probably make them ally with us since she hates death." Sasuke stated. The entire thing with Akatsuki started out small; they would come in and surprisingly take one of their kills every now and then. Then, it started to happen often and it sparked a rivalry. There would not be one mission where Akatsuki came out of nowhere and try to take the shot.

"Just be careful even though I'm pretty sure they aren't intent of killing innocent people." Naruto said, unexpectedly calm. It was only times like these where the blonde was serious. "And make sure you get the kill instead of them on missions."

He then went back to his happy mood. Everyone knew that Naruto couldn't be serious for more than an hour.

"Kiba! I bet you won't be able to beat me in COD : Black Ops!"

"As if, I'll pummel your stupid butt."

"Shut it, mutt! Hey that rhymed!"

The others shook their heads at their behavior and went back to eating, talking, gossiping, or staying quiet.

"So Uchiha..." started Neji.

"What." Sasuke grunted from his position on the couch. He was laying down with his arm over his eyes. A position he was usually in to avoid social contact. However, he sat up as Neji talked to him, indicating that he would talk back.

"What's up with you and Haruno?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, not that anyone noticed, and he glared at him. Ino squealed and the girls rushed over to pester him.

"Yeah! You laughed and let her hit you."

"You even talked to her."

"Y-you let h-her lay o-on you."

"You didn't push her away like the others."

"All of you shut up. It's not like that." Sasuke frowned as he crossed his arms and death glared them all.

"Aw, the teme likes someone! After one day too!" Naruto laughed until Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"No, I don't like her like that. She's just a friend." He said before laying back down and closing his eyes, tuning out everyone.

They all chuckled and the girls said in a sing-song voice, "Denial!" as Sasuke began to think of why he had let her in.

 _'She didn't glomp me and doesn't want to get close to me because of my name and looks. The only other girls like that in school are either taken or not interested in guys. That and she's so... pure and genuine.'_ he started to reason, but a little horrified at his own words. When did he ever use the words pure and genuine?

He opened one eye and looked at Neji and Tenten who were talking to each other. He noticed the happy gleam in Neji's eyes and the way he would smile softly at her. Poor girl was oblivious to it all. He looked over to where Sai and Ino was. They were bantering again. Well, more like Sai embarrassing Ino to the max. However, Sasuke still detected the slight happiness in Ino's eyes. Even though she flirted with other guys she wasn't serious with them.

 _'Maybe a something with her is worth a shot.'_ he mused before falling asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** I know what you're thinking. An Audi r8 and Bugatti is so predictable. Well, I just wanted something that shows off luxury and wealth so the others would get suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Home and a New Routine**

Sakura stared in astonishment from inside her Audi r8. The house was big enough to be a mansion and it had a large gate on the driveway. She rolled the car over and pressed the button.

"Hey Sak. Come on in." called the voice from the box.

The gates opened and Sakura drove the car to the garage on the left, which opened automatically. It was very spacious and she saw Yuki's white Audi a4, customized matte black and red neon lights Bugatti Veyron Super Sports, and her own matte black motorcycle. She parked her car and squealed in delight as she got out to hug her motorcycle. She left her helmet there as she looked around for a door. Finding one, she walked towards it but it was labeled 'Armory'. Looking around, she found another door that seemed like it led to the actual house itself, which it did.

 _'Well now we know where she keeps the weapons.'_

 _' **Oo. We should ask if we could borrow some. She's bound to have something fun.'**_

She found herself looking at a hallway that included all the laundry equipment and another door ahead. She opened that door and tried to muffle the gasp that was threatening to come out. It led to a very spacious living room and found that the elegant entrance door was her right. In front of her was a long, black leather couch with two loveseats next to it, forming a c. Around it diagonally were two more leather couches. In front of the furniture was a huge plasma TV stuck on the wall with a shelf underneath it filled with games, movies, and consoles. There was a doorway to both sides of that wall that led to the kitchen and dining room, which was also littered with expensive furniture and equipment. In front of both doorways were curved, elegant stairs that led to the second floor. There was a luxurious railing to protect people from falling down. As Sakura walked up, she found that the hallways connected to each other like a square. She found that on if she turned right, the hallway had two doors on the right labeled 'Bathroom'. As she turned left at the end of the hallway, there was a door on both sides, the door on the left looking like it was Yuki's room and the two doors on the right looking like they were guest rooms. Turning another left at the end led to two doors labeled 'Gym' and 'Office'.

Sakura made her way down back to where the couches were and saw Yuki eating food while watching the TV. She blushed because she got carried away with her new home and forgot that her host was supposed to show her around. Seems like she took her time getting used to her surroundings because she checked the clock and it said 8pm.

"I am so sorry! I completely forgot." Sakura exclaimed, grinning sheepishly. Yuki just waved her hand and set down her food on a table in front of her.

"It's all good. I take it that you know your way around?" Sakura nodded as she sat down next to her.

"How was it?"

"Eh, easy as always. I need better missions." The two girls laughed at that. "You hungry?"

"Nope, I'm still full from lunch. How did you pay for all this?"

"I saved up. I also don't use my money for anything other than weapons and food so when I asked Pein if I can buy the place he let me."

"It's so big and you also have your own customized car." Sakura gushed.

"I also have an outdoor pool in the back." She smiled at her reaction. "C'mon, you're pretty rich too."

"I know and I don't spend it on anything useless but still, it's overwhelming." Sakura probably had a couple million from all the jobs she had done in the past. With all the missions Yuki had done, which were way harder, she saved up to probably a billion. She'd been in the organization for at least a little over a decade so that was reasonable.

"This is cool." Sakura said. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, 'The Ring' sound good for you?"

"Awesome, hell yeah!" Sakura's agreed in excitement.

And so the two girls spent the night watching movies. When it was over walked to their rooms and said goodnight to each other before going inside. Sakura gasped in amazement; she had a queen-sized bed with a black nightstand and a lamp. It was situated on the left side of the room. There were curtains that led to the balcony in front of her meters away and a rug in the middle, which had two bean bags on it. The balcony also connected to the other room and had a stone railing with tables. To her right was a giant closet and a shelf that contained all her books and other necessities. In the corner in to her left was a dark brown table that contained her laptop. The walls were white and the floor was a very dark brown, just like the rest of the entire house. She squealed in delight and quickly changed before going on her bed. Surrounded by the warmth, she couldn't help but fall asleep later. Today had been a tiring day filled with meeting new people, acquiring new information, surprises, and excitement. But there was one thing for sure.

Sakura couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura got up feeling refreshed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and changed into her uniform before going down to the living room. She smelled a delicious aroma and felt her all of her energy come back. She bounced down the stairs and greeted Yuki.

"Wow, up early." Sakura commented.

"Well, I do have a little goonface to take care of so I have to." Yuki teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Psh, I can cook for myself."

The two girls laughed and sat down on the couches to watch TV while eating their scrambled eggs. When they were done, they went upstairs to brush their teeth.

"So do we ride together or not?" Sakura asked. She wanted to drive her car but figured it looked too expensive so she chose her motorcycle instead.

 _ **'Maybe we could buy a 4 seater for trips or something, like a Benz E550 or a BMW Alpina B7.'**_

 _'For once, you have a good idea.'_

 _ **'Please, all of my ideas are good like-'**_ Sakura's Inner started with a mischievous grin but Sakura smacked her head before she said anything inappropriate.

"Well, I can tell that you want to try your new ride so we can just do that. Follow me so you know where to park." Yuki said as they walked towards the garage. Both ladies got into their respective vehicles; Yuki in her Audi a4 and Sakura on her matte black motorcycle. Sakura pressed a button that covered up the Akatsuki symbol and put on her helmet before starting her engine. The two proceeded to drive to school.

Sakura was awed; the helmet had very advanced technology, the stuff that Iron Man has. It was connected to her mind so she was able to chat with Yuki through her helmet and both could see each other's faces all the time during the call. It was shown in a box on the lower left corner. Not only that, her helmet showed her destination in the fastest way possible. It calculated turns and the miles per hour needed to make it. Sakura smiled, feeling that today would be good. Sakura quickly got used to driving it as she had some experience with motorcycles.

The two parked at the parking lot across the school entrance and got out. Sakura and Yuki walked together, earning whispers and looks. The two didn't mind and just went inside.

"See you during 6th."

"See you!"

The two girls hugged before leaving and the whispers grew louder due to curiosity.

"Why are they so close?"

"Are they sisters?"

"Nah dude, she has pink hair."

"Doesn't matter, I would still bang them both."

The guy who said that received a death glare from Sakura and pissed his pants. Sakura went up to her homeroom class and sat down in her seat. She looked up to see Kiba and Kankuro and greeted them.

"Yo, was that you in the motorcycle? Cause that's a sick ride." Kiba said and Sakura gave him a smirk.

"Awesome! We should race sometime." Kankuro commented.

"Please, I'm planning to customize it so don't worry about losing, cause you are." Sakrua scoffed and gave a teasing smile. Kankuro shook his head and gave her a smirk.

"Nah, babe, I own a MV Agusta F4 RR 312." He gave her a smirk and she returned it.

"Honey, I own a Kawasaki Ninja H2." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, that's pretty expensive! How'd you earn all that?"

"Yuki is one hell of a rich person. She doesn't buy anything and used to work in business." Sakura covered up. She almost gave away her cover because her motorcycle was about $50,000 whereas Kankuro's was about $30,000.

"Whatever, it's all about how you drive it." Kankuro was still haughty. "And mine is tuned by the finest."

 _'Must be the driver...'_

At this point, the rest of the group came over and they all flooded Sakura with questions about Yuki, her means of transportation, where she lives, etc. Sakura carefully answered all of them, trying not to drop any hints of her true lifestyle. Soon enough, the bell rang for 1st period and Sakura sighed. Another day of school, another day of work.

* * *

Sakura smiled and ate her lunch before thinking how her day was going.

Homeroom was basically an interrogation. She told the gang that Yuki was filthy rich, which was true, and that Yuki paid for her things, which was not true. She told them that she owned an Audi r8 and was planning to buy a Benz E550 or BMW Alpina B7 with her own money. They looked at her curiously and a bit suspiciously, wondering how she would pay for it and she said that she would freelance until she got the money. She told them that she had a friend hours away that needed some things done during the weekends so she would go every now and then to work there. She also mentioned that that friend knew people that pay a lot. Well, Deidara did know people who would pay a lot.

Sakura once again spent her time in 1st period throwing random crap at Sasuke's fan girls and talking to Naruto. She was amused that entire period; she took pride in the fact that she was able to get at least 8 balls of paper in Karin's mouth, who was too busy with her daydreaming. The two boys also watched, entertained but suspicious that her aim was too perfect. They decided to look into her profile later just in case she was a spy though they hoped she wasn't one. Kakashi also eyed her, having a hunch that she was different from the other girls. And his hunches, fortunately or unfortunately, were always right.

Sakura had a hell of a time during 2nd period. After warm-ups, Anko and Gai decided to play mixed basketball. Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and some other people were on the same team while the rest were on the other teams. They were paired up against Sasuke, Kankuro, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Sai, and some other people. The others were on the other teams Sakura's team only won because Sasuke's team had more fangirls and they had gotten in the way. She laughed because they would purposely 'trip' in front of him and cry because they were hurt. They expected him to kiss their 'boo boos' but in reality, they stalled him enough for the ball to be stolen. Her team was howling in laughter at Sasuke's defeat; they had beaten the almighty team captain and Sakura and Naruto were danced around. He glared at the two and stalked off to change early, murmuring about eradicating all the fan girls in the world.

3rd period was just like last time; she and Sasuke finished early and spent that time talking to each other. She explained to him that she loved running and playing basketball in her sweet time, which she had hoped explained why she was so fast and perfect in shooting. In reality, she was fast because she trained herself to be fast and had great aim due to Konan's training. Itachi did his usual lessons of not trying to talk too much and gave some really long and boring homework.

Sakura had loved 4th period. Today, she had snapped a photo of what seemed to be Deidara and Sasori kissing before giving it to the yaoi fan girl who thanked her profusely. It was actually Deidara bending over his table in frustration while looking for something and Sasori looking at the ceiling with his eyes closed in thought. She took the picture at the right angle and time to make it look like their lips were locked. The yaoi girl looked at the Deidara and Sasori with hearts in her eyes and they froze. Then, Sasori heard her whisper the creepiest thing he had ever heard.

"Oh, so perfect. Imagine the dark sexy redhead banging the blonde on the wall, his legs wrapped around him tightly. Oh, the wonders. Such a perfect dream." She sighed in happiness and looked at the picture with some sick sort of fascination. Sasori paled and left the room to puke. Sakura, who also heard what she had whispered, howled in laughter leaving a very confused Deidara. He was too busy looking for the item he was looking for.

Sakura blinked out of her thoughts as an announcement was heard.

"Attention all students. Due to budget cuts the Winter Ball in 4 months might be canceled. It seems that the price of our new pool and computers was more than expected so unless we get some fundraising there's probably no ball. Also, there's some stupid new taxing shit and now we have to pay 3 times more than usual. Stupid Hokage probably using that shit for some personal crap…"

It was just like Tsunade to start out professionally before putting her own thoughts into it.

All the sports students groaned.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Naruto yelled but only loud enough for the group to hear him. Sasuke smacked his head.

"Tch, dobe. She can't hear you. And do you want any unnecessary fan girls?" Naruto paled and shook his head. However, Sakura's eyes widened in realization. Naruto's devotion to the Hokage and Sasuke's reaction gave it away.

"You're the Hokage's son?" she asked in a quiet voice, not wanting other people to hear.

Naruto laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah but his last name gives too much attention and fake people so I changed to my mom's last name." Sakura smiled and ruffled his head.

"That's pretty cool and-" Their discussion was broken by Ino, who was throwing a fuss.

"But I really wanted to dress everyone up!" Ino whined loudly. "Not to mention, I'd probably meet my prince charming there."

"Is that so?" Sai asked and Ino blushed slightly.

"Maybe."

"So this weekend's gonna be boring. Since classes just started we'd probably get no homework." Tenten said, wanting to change the topic of discussion. She wasn't one for dances and Ino's discussions of clothes and romance.

"Oh oh! How about shopping?" Ino's eyes gleamed but Tenten and Temari cringed.

"No! You buy like 10 bags everytime!" Tenten yelled in protest.

"Then you go boy watching and shamelessly flirt with innocent guys." Temari said, and Ino earned a curious and slightly disappointing look from Sai.

"And you make Hinata get lingerie!" Tenten protested once more.

Naruto's head whipped to Hinata and she blushed heavily.

"A-ano, Ino-chan. How about a sleepover?" she suggested, wanting to change topics before it got out of hand, and all the girls squealed, including Sakura. Sakura had always wanted a sleepover but that was not going to happen anytime in the Akatsuki HQ. Sakura thought of having a sleepover with the boys and muffled her laughter. She thought of Deidara in his stupid duck pajamas and Tobi running around and suggesting the stupidest games.

"Cool! Whose house?" Ino asked. "Not mine cause I'm getting new furniture."

"My house fits three people only." Temari stated. She lived with Kankuro and Gaara and their house was expensive but they didn't have enough room for the girls.

"Uh, as much as I would love to, I really don't want to reset all my traps. It's such a pain." Tenten replied. The others looked at her in alarm. Funny how they've all been friends yet not know this piece of information.

"Don't ever think of sneaking in her house." Naruto whispered none too quietly to Neji and he glared at him.

"Why would I do that?" Neji whispered furiously only to be met by Naruto wagging his eyebrows. Neji was about to smack him before Hinata replied.

"M-my father is v-very strict with n-noises." Hinata timidly said. She didn't want Neji to smack Naruto.

They all whipped their heads towards Sakura, who sweatdropped.

"Hey, your house has got to be as big as Sasuke's cause if Yuki was able to buy that motorcycle _and_ that sexy Audi a4 she owns, she's gotta be rich." Temari told Sakura.

"I have to ask first-" Sakura started before she was interrupted.

"Alright! Girl's night out at Sakura's place on Friday at 6pm!" Ino yelled and the girls cheered.

"Can we come?" Naruto asked and the girls glared at them.

"No, ever heard of a girl's night out Uzumaki? Girls. Only." Temari glared at him and he backed off, grumbling.

"Fine, then me and the boys will have a boy's night out at the teme's place! That place is awesome!" Naruto yelled and the rest of the boys, excluding Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, and Sasuke, yelled in joy.

"Tch, why mine you dolt?"

"Cause its hella big and hella awesome!"

"Can't come, going out with Matsuri." Gaara replied. The girl next to them gave an apologetic smile.

"Aw guys, I'm eating out with family!" Chouji said. "I really wish I can come but we're going to this 5 star BBQ place."

"Do not forget me!" Lee said while the boys cringed. "I am busy with Gai's youthful exercises so my youthful self cannot come! I am so youthfully sorry!"

"I'm looking for my horned beetle that day. It seemed to have disappeared at the park…" Shino muttered and the other boys, excluding Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara, nodded in sympathy.

"Awesome! So me, Kank, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Ice Berg are sleeping at Ice Berg's place!" Kiba finalized and the boys, excluding the three emotionless ones, cheered. Sasuke glared and them, Sai just had a smile on his face, and Neji just looked at the time.

"The bell will ring soon, let's go."

The others got ready to leave and started up the stairs to their 5th period classes.

In Jiraiya's class, Sakura wanted to keep him away from her so she burned his book: his precious 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He cried for the rest of the period and the entire class got another free day. The girls spent that time to talk about their sleepover.

"Bring swimsuits! We have a pool." Sakura reminded and the girls were bouncing in excitement.

"Awesome!" Tenten yelled.

"We should do dress ups and-" Ino started.

"NO!" Tenten and Temari yelled.

"My face got all dirty!" Tenten said. She wasn't used to a lot of makeup so she smudged it accidentally and she looked like a mess.

"Yeah, my hair felt like it died that time." Temari said. Ino had curled her hair so much that her ears turned red from the heat. She ended up looking really hot though.

"A-ano, I felt a b-bit uncomfortable." Hinata stuttered.

Ino pouted and Sakura laughed nervously.

"We can always watch movies and swim." Sakura said and the girls agreed to that.

"S-sounds n-nice." Hinata smiled before all the girls started talking about the latest happenings.

"So some guy named Suigetsu was hitting on Karin and she told him she was dating Sasuke." Ino started. "He laughed at her saying that that was obviously not a lie and to ditch him. He gave her this smirk and she blushed at him! It was small, but I still saw it!"

"No way!" Tenten said. "Only Sasuke can make her blush, even though he doesn't want to."

"She pushed him away saying that she would always be loyal and shit. He laughed at her and gave her his number. He said, 'When you realize that he doesn't like you, call me.' I swear, he acts like an ass sometimes but he's smooth." Ino finished.

"What about Juugo? He's so scary looking but whenever I talk to him, he's like the gentlest thing ever." Temari said.

"A-ano. H-he t-told me that h-he likes b-birds." Hinata replied. "A-and that h-he had his own j-jay."

"Aw, what a sweet heart! Makes me wonder how he's best friends with that sharky tooth Suigetsu." Ino commented and Tenten replied, "Well, just look at Naruto and Sasuke." The girls laughed at that.

"Ne, do you guys know anything about Itachi? I feel bad for him having a fan club." Sakura told the girls. They laughed at her comment.

"He's so sexy." Ino gushed and Sakura gagged inwardly. "Especially when he rearranges his tie. It's so much more different from when Sasuke does it." Cue more gagging from Sakura.

"His fan club is always fighting Sasuke's; it's the most hilarious thing to watch." Tenten replied.

"Seriously, they fight over which one is hotter. I saw one girl shove a tampon in another girl's mouth during a fight. Disgusting, but funny." Temari told the girls while laughing. The girls joined in before talking about other things, like which katanas were better and if the fall season's clothes were better than the winter season. Eventually, the bell rang for 6th period and everyone met up to walk to their history class, only to be interrupted by unwanted people. This time, it was fanboys.

"Hey cutie! Sakura was it? I like your name. The name's Shin by the way. " One said with a smirk on his face and pushing his hair back, trying to act sexy but failing in the group's eyes. He had short black hair and green eyes with a semi muscular body. Sasuke deathglared him but it had no effect as the other boy was too oblivious. His friends cheered him on, making the boy smirk wider.

Sakura sweatdropped and groaned inwardly before coming up with a comeback. "Thanks, I got it for my birthday."

Shin faltered before trying to push his luck again. "Anyways, I'm on the tennis team. And baby, your body is a wonderland, I would know." He smirked again and his friends were cheering him on more. None of them seemed to notice Sasuke's death glare.

"Well then yours must be a wasteland. Now I have to go, class starts soon." Sakura gave him a fake smile and the group walked away, laughing while Shin's friends tried to cheer him up.

Naruto gave Sakura a high five. "Nice one!"

"Yeah, you sure did avoid him pretty good." Ino said and Sakura smiled at them.

"Who is he anyways?" Sakura asked and Tenten scoffed.

"One of the many manwhores in the school. He thinks he's the ace of the tennis team but Neji here beat him easily." Tenten gave him a smile and he slightly blushed. Slightly. The boys around snickered before Sakura spoke again.

"They're annoying. How does Sasuke deal with them." Sakura joked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't." By this time, they reached their class. The rest of her friends sat down but Sakura went up to Yuki.

"Hey! Can the girls sleep over on Friday?"

"Sure thing! Wow, 2nd day and making friends already." Yuki said with a knowing smile and Sakura got the hidden meaning.

' _Completing your mission already?'_

Sakura shook her head and Yuki laughed. She then sat down on her seat as the girls squealed in joy.

"Awesome! So it's settled. Sleepover at Sakura's at 6." Ino was beaming.

The girls laughed at each other as Yuki started the lesson. She showed a video and instructed the students to take notes. Afterwards, she gave a worksheet on the video and those who were finished got free time until the end of the period. The gang had finished early and had 10 minutes to chill and talk.

"Wow, your mom is so awesome!" Tenten joked and Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"She's old enough to be my sister. And her being my mom is a bit weird."

"S-she really is c-cool." Hinata replied and Sakura smiled at her.

"I'm glad you guys think that."

"Tch, better than my idiotic brother." Sasuke said glumly and Sakura smacked his head.

"Don't badmouth your brother. That's mean!" Sakura scolded.

"Hn. Why are you two close?" Sasuke asked.

"Yuki and Itachi know each other and I meet up with him every now and then. Doesn't help that one of my idiotic best friends is friends with him too." Sakura shrugged and turned towards Naruto. "So whatcha doin you twat?"

"I am not a twat!" he yelled.

"Psh, whatever." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Can you be quiet? You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru complained. He was trying to sleep.

"C'mon socialize for a bit." Temari suggested.

"No, I wanna sleep. There's no clouds today."

"Always about clouds and sleep. What about me?" Temari fake pouted.

"Whatever." He was blushing heavily and that satisfied Temari.

"You two are aggravating with the flirting. Please tune down your voices." Neji said from his seat. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate but a certain someone wouldn't let him.

"Hey! Don't meditate, its school! Have fun!" Tenten told him. She heard a grunt and she frowned.

"You know, I'm not going to let you do that weird meditating crap." Another grunt, another frown.

"Hn, you seem a bit stressed. Perhaps you should try it." Neji opened an eye and gave her a small smirk. Tenten gasped in shock.

"Me? Stressed? When am I ever stressed? Mind you, I am a big bundle of stress-free joy!"

At this, Sakura looked at the two weirdly. They had gotten into an argument about stress, meditation, and fate. However, she noticed that Neji had a very slight blush and that Tenten's eyes held a shimmer of nervousness every now and then.

"Uh, is that like their way of flirting or what?"

Naruto laughed and Sasuke let out a grunt of amusement.

"Hn, you can put it that way."

And so the end of 6th period was filled with Shikamaru trying to sleep, Temari embarrassing him, Naruto talking to Sai, Hinata and Ino talking, Tenten and Neji arguing, and Sakura talking to Sasuke. When the bell rang for the end of the day, the students rushed out and Sakura waved bye to her friends. Yuki told Sakura that she had something to do and would be home a bit later.

Sakura walked over to Itachi's room knowing he was still there because she texted him to be there at the end of school. She wanted to ask him about his job at the club but got something more. She opened the door and saw him on the phone.

"Yeah, I got it hon."

Itachi quickly hung up and turned to Sakura.

"So what do you want, Pinky." Sakura glared at him in response.

"Not much really, just some questions about the club. Who was that 'hon' though? Having a secret affair?" Sakura teased with a smirk.

"Hn, don't be an idiot. I was being sarcastic. I only have time for one question cause I got a mission." He said monotonously and Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

' _ **We can always interrogate him later. He does have a mission.'**_

' _Fine, fine. We can always talk to him later. We_ are _going to be stuck with him for a year.'_

"Well just wondering if I can hang out there and things such as the music and security."

"Sure, I highly doubt if anyone would notice. Most of them are drunk or on their way to becoming one. We own the place so security won't do anything to you. Yuki deals with the music on Fridays and weekends but we have a hired DJ."

"Awesome! Thanks grumpy-chan." He glared at her.

"Whatever, Pinky."

' _Yuki a DJ? That's weird.'_

" _ **Hey, it's probably a hobby.'**_

' _Yeah, like how it's yours to be a pervert.'_

' _ **Excuse me? Honey, that's no hobby. That's my job.'**_

Sakura's inner laughed maniacally and Sakura tuned her out. Her inner was crazy. But then that meant she was crazy too. Sakura inwardly sighed at the dilemma.

Itachi ruffled Sakura's hair before leaving. Sakura walked towards the entrance of the school but found Sasuke. He was in the middle of a call and she heard a little bit of his conversation.

"She's completely normal?"

"… I see."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"You think so too? Yeah, I'll keep an eye out."

"Hn. That's all."

Sakura figured it was nothing and was focused on scaring him so she snuck up behind him.

"Boo!" she yelled.

"You're going to have to do something better than that." Sasuke casually turned around as he put his phone away.

"Whatcha doin here so late?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Made a call." He turned around. "Going to the parking lot?"

"Yeah!"

"Aa, let's go."

The two walked to the parking lot. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and Sakura was bouncing around happily. Sasuke was irritated and frowned.

"Stop jumping around, it's annoying."

Sakura just stuck her tongue out and went to her motorcycle. Of course, Sasuke was a rich bastard and had a MV Agusta F4 CC, which was like $120,000. However, before she could even get on, Karin came out of nowhere.

"Hey Pinky! Where do you think you're going with my Sasu-kun?"

Karin was looking like a slut as usual. She had cut her uniform to look like her boobs were popping out and her skirt was inches higher. Sakura looked at her in disgust. How did she and the other girls even get away with dressing like this?

"Your 'Sasu-kun'? Ew, we're just friends." Sakura was appalled at her behavior. Karin was crazy.

"That better be right you pink-haired slut! He's mine and we've been dating ever since middle school, right Sasu-kun?" Karin asked and she propped herself on his arm, purring. Sasuke glared at her in disgust.

"Hn, no. Get off." He shook her off not so gently and she glared at Sakura.

"See? Your slut presence is making my boyfriend want to break up with me!" Karin yelled at Sakura. Sakura's eye was twitching and her patience was waning. She had called her a slut two times.

"Say that again…" Sakura said darkly, her infamous temper rising. Sasuke backed off, noting her dangerous aura.

"I called you a slut, you dumb whore!" Karin yelled. Sakura stood still, shaking visibly.

"Aw, did I hurt little Pinky's feelings? Should've known your weak slutty ass couldn't handle-" Karin was interrupted as Sakura punched her. She flew back meters away and Sakura walked over to her.

"Say that shit again and you'll get more than a punch."

Astonishingly, Karin wasn't knocked out and she was able to raise her hand to give her the finger.

"Why I oughta-" Sakura was held back by Sasuke.

"Tch, not worth your time. Let's go already."

He led her to their bikes and Sakura put her helmet on furiously.

"That fucking bitch better know not to fucking-"

Sasuke sighed and groaned inwardly. She was a hassle sometimes.

"-fuck with me. I swear if she ever does that shit I'll-"

"Calm down already, it's getting annoying." Sasuke tonelessly replied. "Let's race. That'll help you."

Sakura looked at him as he put his helmet on. She could imagine his smirk and glared at him from inside her helmet.

"Psh, fine. Destination is at my house. 1000 Oak Road."

Sasuke's eyes widened. That was literally a block away from his house. That place was were all the rich people lived.

' _All this time and I never saw her. Weird.'_

"Tch, I live a block away from there. You ready?"

Sakura was getting pumped; she wanted to beat his pompous ass again.

"I'm always ready."

Then, the two zoomed off. Sakura used her helmet's directions and beat the red lights with precision. However, Sasuke was right on her tail. The two made it to her house in two minutes instead of the usual five and this time, Sasuke had won. He proved to be an exceptional driver and Sakura was amazed.

"No fair! You cheated!" she jokingly yelled at him. He smirked at her as he took off her helmet. He walked towards her and she looked into his beautiful obsidian eyes.

"Hn, Uchiha's never cheat."

It was as if time stood still. Sakura didn't know why she couldn't look away. The two looked at each other for the longest time; bright emerald looking into dark obsidian. Sasuke was close enough to Sakura that his face was inches away. Then, Sakura blinked and turned away, blushing a bit. Sasuke smirked once more and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I win again."

Sakrua jumped at the sudden touch and pushed him back, touching her ear.

"Don't do that! You scared me!"

Sasuke just chuckled and put on his helmet.

"See you later, twat."

"Use your own lines!"

He chuckled once more before leaving. Sakura huffed and went inside the driveway. She got into the garage and parked her motorcycle. Despite the way he made her angry, she couldn't help but feel that his laugh was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She walked into the living room and saw Yuki smirking.

"...little pompous ass thinking he could-"

"Getting cozy with the Uchiha?"

"As if." Sakura replied furiously.

"There's dinner on the table. I made some tonkotsu ramen." Yuki said and Sakura smiled at the sight of food, completely forgetting the incident earlier.

"Thanks! I could do with some noodles." Yuki laughed and the two went to the TV.

"What's the point of the dining room when we always eat in front of the TV?" Sakura asked.

"Well I used to live alone and I like watching TV so yeah." Yuki stuck her tongue out. Sakura laughed loudly.

"You act like a kid but you're 25."

"25 is not old!"

"I wasn't saying that."

Yuki glared at her with her arms folded. Sakura put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I was a little. But you are almost 10 years older than I am." Yuki just stuck her tongue out at Sakura again.

"Whatever. Be sure to cover up that sakura symbol on the back of your helmet during missions now that Sasuke knows how it looks like."

"Yeah, yeah. So, Yuki."

"Hmm?" She was watching the news while drinking some water.

"So you DJ huh."

"Just a little something that interests me though most of the stuff I do is club music. My office has some equipment actually."

"That's cool but what about your pet?"

"Ryuuji? Kisame's using him for a mission recently to sniff out some idiot who betrayed us."

"I didn't see anything relating to him so I was just wondering. Plus you seem busy." Sakura didn't see any type of dog food. As if knowing what Sakura was thinking, she laughed.

"That's cause Ryuu is a wolf. And that mutt can take care of himself."

"What?!" Sakura's eyes were large. "I always thought he was a big husky or something."

"Maybe leader was right in putting you back in school. Jeez, you don't know the difference between a dog and wolf." Yuki said shaking her head. Sakura just deathglared her.

"Whatever. Why are you even teaching anyways?" Yuki's mood went slightly downhill.

"The leader made me even though Itachi was there already. Said he wanted Itachi to see a friendly face but I know he did it to torture me." She grumbled, obviously unhappy that she was forced to work. "So I just try to teach my way so I won't get bored and stuff."

"I figured as much. I'm gonna go wash the plates and get ready to sleep." Sakura replied. "You watch out so that you won't sleep forever."

Yuki waved the threat off. "I'd probably hear you before that would happen. Now go, dweeb. My show is going to come on."

Sakura just glared at her once more before giving up.

 _'One day I'll get her, one day...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepover part 1**

The entire week passed by quickly for Sakura. It was like a routine for her: wake up, get ready, go to school, avoid fanboys, learn, wreck during sports, goof off, annoy fangirls, and hang out with her friends. Fortunately, her teachers had decided give classes papers that needed signatures because the school year just started so she was free of any work for the weekend. Not only that, the end of the week meant that the sleepover had finally arrived.

Sakura was happily waiting for her friends. She was curious as to what they would wear due to school uniforms. Sakura just wore a simple v-neck shirt with jean short shorts. She also wore her swimsuit underneath; it was a simple black bikini that was a bit too small.

 _'I knew I should've bought another one.'_

 _ **'Does it matter? We look extra sexy and we're only with the girls.'**_

 _'Thank kami-sama the guys aren't coming.'_

"Hey Sak! I'm leaving early for the club. Don't mess my place up and no parties!" Yuki yelled from the front. Sakura went out her room and where the railing is.

"Do I look like the party type?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and Yuki laughed.

"You never know. Anyways I'm out. See ya later goonface." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, dweeb. Drive safely."

Yuki went to the garage and left. Soon enough, the girls had arrived. Ino and Tenten rode together since Tenten lived next door and the two were dropped off by Ino's parents. Hinata came by her limo and Temari was able to park her red Scion fr-s on the street. The girls wanted to wait for each other before calling Sakura to open the gates. Each had a small bag for their clothes. When they all arrived, Ino pressed the button and a voice was heard.

"Hey guys! Come on in." Sakura said. Temari saw the camera and waved, causing Ino to giggle. The gates opened and the girls marveled at the sight of Sakura's house.

"The g-grass is v-very well k-kept." Hinata observed.

"Not to mention that her house should be called a mansion instead." remarked Tenten. "I love my flat and all but this place is humongous."

"Must get lonely though." Temari commented. "That's why me and the little bros got a house big enough for us."

"True, but this place looks like it's made for a billionaire!" Ino yelled and she started ranting about color schemes, decorations, elegance, and a bunch of other things about the house. The girls sweatdropped at this before walking to the porch. Hinata knocked on the door and was greeted by Sakura.

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it." Sakura greeted warmly and the girls went inside. They looked around in awe.

"Wow! What a fancy staircase! And those rails match perfectly with the walls and floor."

"Damn, look at all those games!"

"T-that TV should b-be about $15,000 i-if I remember c-correctly."

"Those lights look pretty damn expensive."

Sakura laughed nervously. The group of girls stopped their ranting and apologized sheepishly.

"Sorry, we go over at Sasuke's place and he gets annoyed too." Tenten laughed and Sakura shook her head. "We got used to it eventually though."

"I'm not annoyed, I'm not used to visitors." Sakura laughed back. "Here, you guys can sleep in my room, it's big enough."

And so Sakura led the girls upstairs to her room and they all drank in the sight before them. The art, the doors, the walls; it was all very exquisite. When Sakura stopped at her room, Temari looked at her questioningly.

"What's the room next to yours?"

"A guest room. Yuki always had it just in case one of her friends slept over."

 _'Though she had two guest rooms before I moved in. Jesus, what does she do here, throw parties?'_

 _ **'She could. Oh, all the things we can do.'**_

Sakura sweatdropped at her Inner, who continued ranting about what she would do at a party. That girl was the complete opposite of her.

"I'm guessing that's her room over there?" Ino pointed to Yuki's room and Sakura nodded. Sakura then opened the door to her room and they all went in. The door opened to reveal three beds next to Sakura's bed in the corner. She had Yuki help her bring the mattresses out from the storage in the roof of the house. Tenten squealed and immediately rushed over to the farthest one, which was next to the wall. Temari called the one in the middle and Hinata asked if she could take the one next to Sakura's bed.

"Sorry guys, another bed would've been too squishy." Sakura smiled nervously. Tenten just laughed at her.

"There's enough room for like four more beds!" Tenten said but Ino waved her off.

"It's okay, I can room with Sakura. Her bed is as big as two of yours."

Sakura smiled in relief and took in what her friends wore. Ino wore a white crop top with a blue skirt and black sandals. Tenten had a loose red tank top that had two guns printed on it and wore black short shorts under that with black and white converse. Temari wore a black blouse rolled up to her sleeves and white short shorts with black short heels. Hinata wore a loose purple tank top and black leggings with white Jordans.

 _'And here I was afraid I dressed too simple.'_

The girls settled in and put their bags on the floor.

"T-this bed is s-so comfy." Hinata sighed in content. "I s-still love m-my bed."

The girls giggled at her reaction.

"Hey Hinata, how come you stutter a lot?" asked Sakura and Hinata blushed.

"W-well, I tend to g-get nervous e-easily." At this Sakura had an enthusiastic grin.

"Well, I think I can fix that."

The girls laughed again when Hinata blushed. They moved over to the rug and sat in a circle. Hinata, Ino, and Temari sat on the bean bags while Tenten and Sakura were on the floor. Tenten laid on her stomach while Sakura had her legs spread with her arms behind her.

"Where's Yuki-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"She's at another job of hers." Sakura replied. "So, on my first day at school I noticed something really suspicious."

"Really? Like what?" Temari asked, hoping she had information on the Akatsuki spies.

"Well, Hinata blushes a lot whenever Naruto speaks and Ino blushes at Sai whenever he talks her. Let's not forget that Tenten gets a bit nervous around our favorite long haired emotionless ice cube." Sakura said mischievously and Temari smirked.

"Heh, I'm not in it."

"Only cause you're dating Shikamaru." Ino pouted.

"Ugh why do we have to talk about this." Tenten muttered and she looked up to see Sakura's playful eyes. Tenten groaned at the sight.

"Please spare me." Sakura and Temari laughed together.

"No one is spared." Sakura said in an evil deep voice.

"Fine, fine. So I like Neji. Maybe for a bit but that's it." Tenten moaned inwardly. She always hated this topic and she hated that the girls looked at her with piercing looks.

"When?"

"Where?"

"How?"

"W-why?"

Tenten groaned once more but gave up, knowing that the girls would find out anyways. She was surprised the others haven't asked her about it until now.

"When we met at the playground. Some kids were picking on me and I fought back but he scared them off. Said something about pretty girls not fighting." Tenten muttered, having sat up with her arms around her knees.

"W-wow. That was a-about 10 y-years a-ago." Hinata gasped. "N-neji-nee-san told me that he f-found a girl f-fighting and t-that he w-wanted to k-know her n-name. Something a-about not h-hugging him at f-first sight."

Temari and Ino looked at Tenten, whose head was bowed down in shame.

"So what if I've liked him for 10 years. That's not sad at all." Temari laughed at Tenten and smacked her back.

"C'mon, where's the happy-go-lucky Tennie-chan? At least it's not as bad as Hinata. I remember Neji talking about this during practice. You insulted the guy after but Hinata fainted." Temari barked in laughter, hoping that Tenten would cheer up. It worked, seeing as how Tenten smiled and smacked her back while Hinata fiddled with her tank top.

"A-ano, it's obvious that I l-l-like N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered with a flushed face and Sakura smiled at her with reassurance.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto talks about you all the time during 1st period. Either something about your hair, smile, or clothes. As much as I love him, it's really annoying." Sakura looked at Hinata, who in turn gave her a confused look.

"B-but we w-wear a uniform."

"Exactly." Ino chimed in and the girls laughed. Sakura turned towards Tenten.

"And Neji obviously likes you. You're the only girl he talks to and he blushes around you every now and then." Sakura said and Temari looked at her.

"You noticed them too? He's been doing that since forever and the guys know about it so they have an inside joke on it. We keep it to ourselves though."

"Ah, that's where the whipping comes from." Ino said in realization.

"Yeah and now I know that the poor guy is torturing himself since it's been a long time. I don't know why he won't ask you out." Sakura replied while Tenten blushed.

"What about you, Ino? We all know you flirt with some other guys just to get Sai jealous." Tenten told to Ino who gasped.

"W-what- but I- n-never-" Ino stuttered and the girls laughed.

"No use in denying it, Ino-pig." Sakura smirked.

"What about you, forehead? Getting cozy with Sasuke?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Okay, in all honesty, I think he's okay-" Sakura started but Temari cheered.

"Finally! The ice berg can melt! Rejoice because now he won't be too much of an ass!" Tenten and Temari started dancing and the others shook their heads. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well-" she started again. "Seriously. He's a good friend and I like him a bit. It's only been a few days."

"He obviously likes you." Ino said.

"Well, I'm not a fangirl so it's reasonable for him to tolerate me." Sakura said. "Though we have been talking a lot too. But really, I don't think he-"

"Oh, please. Just admit you like him at least." Temari said, a smirk on her face. Sakura's deep and defeated sigh confirmed it.

"Now all we got to do is wonder when he'll ask her out." Tenten said before grinning impishly. "I bet you $100 that he'll do it next month."

"It's captain ice berg with dormant hormones, I bet two months or during the Halloween party!" Temari waged.

"Guys, he'll probably do it on the annual Thanksgiving parties his family throws. That's three months from now and he's an emotionless jerk so I bet on that." Ino said haughtily.

"A-ano, we shouldn't b-be doing t-this." Hinata scolded softly and Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"B-but I b-bet he would do i-it during December. T-the one m-month w-with the ball. It is August a-and I t-think four m-months is perfect."

The three girls groaned in despair. That was the most likely time he would ask Sakura out. The man was emotionally stunted and had patience when it wasn't Naruto or anything annoying. But a deal was a deal and while the girls shook on it, Sakura moaned.

"Why can't you bet about the pig and the fake ass?"

"Cause Sasuke is the most unlikely to ever date a girl, which makes it more fun." Tenten responded, ignoring Ino's colorful words to Sakura.

"True, true." Sakura sighed, also ignoring Ino's curses at her. When did her romantic life turn into a game? Oh wait, just a minute ago it did.

"So I never really understood what everyone's parents did." Sakura said. "I mean like I know about the Hyuuga's and their corporation but I faintly your family's last names." She knew the basics about their families but wanted to see if the girls would give more information.

"Well my mother owns a flower shop but my dad's working with Shikamaru's dad. The Nara family is part of the police and they work as the tacticians and advisers. Chouji's dad also works with our dads. Those three are best friends and I guess it was passed down to us." Ino said with a smile. The three were inseparable as little kids. "My dad is more into intelligence than Chouji's dad, who's more of the direct contact type."

"Well, s-some of my f-family is in the p-police too but m-most of them are f-focused on the c-corporation. Kiba and Shino's f-families are a-also p-part of the p-police force but they mostly work on r-reconnaissance and s-search p-parties." Hinata stuttered and Sakura nodded, understanding as both families had affinities with animals.

"My parents died when I was young but they were part of the military and Tsunade knew them. She knew I could take care of myself but I've been living next to Temari and her brothers ever since then. Gai took Lee in when he was younger too and I think he and Kakashi used to work for the military. I think Tsunade forced them to teach." Tenten explained, laughing slightly. The two actually hadn't retired their skills and worked for the police force, not that Sakura needed to know that. That was classified information.

"Me and my bros are actually the Kazekage's kids." Temari started and Sakura's eyes widened, to which Temari waved off. "I know, surprising right? We've been here since middle school since the education and security was better here. We visit every now and then cause the old man misses us. He and Tsunade are real close after she saved his ass in the war. Mist was a total dick back then."

Sakura was inwardly panicking. _'The friggin Kazekage's kids!? Holy shit, they have as much power as Naruto.'_

"You already know Naruto's dad is the Hokage. He used to attract a lot of fake and unwanted attention back then. He and Sasuke would fight all the time cause Sasuke was the only one brave enough who say things to his face." Tenten continued.

"And that's how they became best friends." Temari ended and the girls laughed.

"And then of course there's boring old Sasuke who's dad is in charge of the police _and_ the Uchiha Corporations. I have no idea how that man has any time for his family." Ino joked and the girls all laughed lightly. Sakura inwardly groaned as she realized who she was dealing with. If she betrayed them, she'd have to run to the Hidden Valleys town and hide at Akatsuki's other HQ there.

"W-what a-about you, Sakura? Yuki is a v-very rich p-person and you s-seem to know p-people in Itachi's a-age group. That and you l-live close to S-sasuke and never w-went to s-school with him." Hinata asked and the other girls leaned in, curious as to the reasons why. Sakura laughed nervously; she never liked being interrogated.

"Well, Yuki has many connections with people who have a lot of power so she was able to make a lot of money from the jobs she used to work at. That and she worked for the Senju Corporations for a while. We didn't move here until a couple years ago when she got enough money. She worked all the time and had none for me so she got some of her friends to tutor me, one of them being Itachi. Deidara and Sasori, the art teachers, also taught me and Deidara became one of my best friends. He knows people in the Hidden Valleys town near the Land of Rivers that pay a lot for cleaning houses and various other jobs so I'm planning to work there sometimes." Sakura lied somewhat. Some of it really was true but she would have to remember what was real and fake. If she messed up, she was screwed.

The others smiled, inwardly relaxing as they realized Sakura didn't know anything and wasn't a threat. That was what they thought.

"If anything, I can't wait to go in the pool." Temari stretched. "It's been ages since I've gone swimming."

"If you call ages three months." Ino replied and the girls laughed once more.

"It's already been an hour." Sakura said as she looked at the clock. It was a little over 7. "We should go swimming. There's a heater so it'll be fine."

"How long can we be inside?" Ino asked.

"As long as you want. There's a jacuzzi too."

"Awesome." Temari said. "Hey, do you have a diving board?"

"Yeah. We got one of those slides too." Sakura replied as she got up to get a towel. "It circles around the pool once and you start as high as the balcony. Want to go-"

Sakura was interrupted by the buzz of a doorbell.

 _'Who in the world can that be?'_

 _ **'Would Yuki expect anyone right now?'**_

 _'Well other than- oh no... I think I know who it is.'_

"We'll go down with you." Ino told Sakura and she nodded. The girls hadn't changed yet. They walked down the stairs and Sakura went to the entrance. She looked at the machine to see who was at her gate. She wasn't surprised to see Itachi... and the boys?

Sakura's froze for a second.

 _'What the heck are they doing here?'_

"Itachi, what an unpleasant surprise." Sakura spoke blandly at the machine.

"Let us in?" she heard him say. He even looked at the camera with puppy eyes. Sakura's eye twitched; it was more weird than cute.

"State your business."

"I need to speak to get one of Yuki's flashdrives for the club." Itachi stated coolly, as if he wasn't pleading for her to open the driveway 5 seconds earlier.

 _ **'He seemed to have planned this.'**_

 _'No doubt about that. Annoying.'_

Sakura sighed and she pressed the button that opened the gate. She saw Itachi give her a small smile before driving in.

"Who was that?" Ino asked. The girls sat on the couches, looking at the exquisite decorations around them.

"Itachi is here. With the boys. What the hell." Sakrua groaned and the girls sat up in alarm.

"The boys?!"

"As in, the sleepover at Sasuke's?!"

"With my idiot brother? Damn."

"A-ano, N-naruto-kun?"

Sakura nodded and the girls sighed.

"Man, totally defeats the purpose of a girl's night out." Ino frowned. Especially with their conversation earlier.

* * *

 _With the boys_

Itachi drove in the garage and parked his SUV next to Sakura's Audi r8. Neji and Sasuke didn't express any awed looks; they were used to it. Sai just took notes of the cars and his friend's reactions; all with his fake smile. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro looked around the garage in amazement. They scrambled to get out of the car.

"Oh my god, look at this Bugatti! It's so beautiful!" cried Kankuro.

"And this Audi r8! It's got leather seats!" Kiba exclaimed.

"These cars are so...so" Naruto struggled to say a word due to his astonishment. Even though the three themselves owned expensive cars they still overreacted to the sight of a new one. Well, those three _were_ the car junkies. Itachi laughed quietly at them and Shikamaru lazily got out of the car.

"How troublesome. How does she get the money?" he asked. "Man, some business people get paid $500,000 and more a year. Sakura did say Yuki-sensei worked there for a bit."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _'Sort of true. They got Yuki to help them financially but not an actual job. Wow Sakura, all these half lies might get you in trouble.'_

"Tch, let's go inside. I hear there's a pool." Sasuke grumbled and Neji smirked at him.

"Why so impatient, Uchiha? Can't wait to see a certain girl?" Neji smirked once more when Sasuke glared at him.

"Now boys, behave. Let's go, I think we've made them wait enough." Itachi wanting to break the fight before it ever started. They walked over to the door that led to the living room with Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto still talking about the cars. However, none noticed the 'Armory' sign, nor did they see the Akatsuki symbol on Sakura's bike. None except for Itachi, who decided that he would change it when they were in the pool.

 _'Heh, you two owe me one.'_

* * *

Sakura heard Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro yelling over the cars and the girls sweatdropped their loudness. Temari looked at Tenten.

"Hey, bet you $10 the three will scream once they see the living room."

"I bet that they will be quiet cause of shock first then scream."

The others shook their heads while Tenten and Temari shook hands.

"They'll be gamblers when they grow up, I know it." Ino said disapprovingly. "Just don't become like Tsunade." The girls laughed at that; Tsunade being a horrible gambler was an understatement.

When the door opened, the three did exactly what Tenten thought they would do. They looked at the living room with silent awe before expressing it very loudly.

"Oh my god! This staircase! The color schemes!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"And the games!" Kiba was ecstatic. "They have all the Call of Duty games and-"

"And the TV!" Naruto was jubilant. "The speaker system is so awesome too!"

"Tch, idiots. It's smaller than mine." Sasuke replied before pushing the three away. They were blocking the door.

At this, the girls tried not to drool at the boys. The four saw them in their daily clothes but today, it seemed like they dressed to spite them.

Sasuke had on a dark blue button up long sleeve that was rolled up to his elbows and black pants. Sakura's eyes were all over his chest as a few buttons were unopened.

Naruto had a tight white tank top with a black hoodie and orange shorts. At this, Hinata blushed because Naruto's chest was clearly shown, revealing more than Sasuke's.

Neji wore a white collared t-shirt with black slacks and Tenten blushed lightly; she thought he looked dashing in semi formal clothes.

Shikamaru had on a gray hoodie with a semi tight white t-shirt under with some dark jeans. However, Temari wasn't fazed at all; she'd seen him shirtless countless times, which is when he would be training. I bet you were thinking of something nasty, you bad kids.

Sai had on a black v-neck sweater with white pants and Ino blushed slightly at seeing his different clothes as he always wore a shirt and pants all the time. She noted that the style fitted him well.

Kiba wore white shirt that had a dog print on it with charcoal cargo shorts while Kankuro wore a purple long sleeve with black pants. However, the girls didn't drool over Kiba and Kankuro as much; they couldn't look at them like that because they were like brothers.

Sakura snapped back to reality a couple seconds after they came in. Realizing that she would have to be the host, she groaned inwardly.

"I'll give you guys a quick tour. Itachi, Yuki's office is on the left side. Hopefully she gave you the passcode cause that place has traps. You can come with us if you want." Sakura started and Itachi nodded.

"By the way, why are _they_ here?" Sakura pointed towards the boys and Itachi sighed.

"Well, mother and father are gone on a business trip and I have a job to get back to. Not only that, these kids need supervision and you are a block away." Itachi explained and Sakura understood.

' _ **Probably wants us to suffer. We do have a mission to fulfill.'**_ At that, Sakura inwardly groaned and Itachi talked to her once more.

"I left papers in the car, I'll be right back." Itachi left and Sakura was left with chaos.

Tenten was smirking at Temari, who handed her a $10 bill. Naruto and Kiba were going crazy over the games and Kankuro was running around, inspecting every fine detail (That man could be a fashion designer for all we know). Sasuke glared at anything and Neji sat smack in the middle of the living room meditating, with Tenten ranting about how he shouldn't be doing that. Shikamaru was with Temari in a corner after she handed Tenten the money, the two whispering god knows what. Hinata was on the couch, squeaking whenever Naruto did something. Ino and Sai were just next to each other, commenting on the behavior of their friends before Sai started doing his awkward flirting, resulting in Ino blushing and her smacking him repeatedly. The entire room was filled with screams of happiness, anger, or awe. Eventually, Sakura had enough.

"HEY! IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP OVER HERE, YOU WILL ACT LIKE CIVIL HUMAN BEINGS." Sakura roared out loudly, loud enough to break Shikamaru and Temari apart and make everyone's attention turn towards her. She gave them a glare and they all either smiled sheepishly, laughed nervously, or smirked haughtily. At this, Sakura sighed loudly and walked over.

"Come on, I'll show you boys to your room."

The three enthusiastic boys were bouncing around when Sakura showed them a small tour before showing them their rooms. They were excited because there was a gym _and_ a swimming pool. When Sakura opened the door to their actual room, they whooped in joy.

In the room were three beds against the right wall and three beds against the left wall. There was also a rug in the middle with some bean bags. There were night stands beside each bed and but no closet. However, there were two wardrobes beside the entrance and another two beside the balcony entrance. Each took their beds and settled in, putting their backpacks down.

"There's a sleeping bag in the wardrobe somewhere. You guys figure it out." Sakura stated and Sai smiled his smile.

"I'll take it. I've never experienced sleeping on one of those." he stated. Kiba scoffed.

"That's cause Yamato spoils you silly. Good thing he teaches in Block B or else I would puke. The man has some creepy expressions." Kiba said before Sai gave him a stare. He immediately stopped talking.

"Are you swimming right now?" asked a very happy Naruto. Even if it was smaller than Sasuke's place, it was so much cooler with the gym and the swimming pool. There was also the huge collection of games in the living room.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura asked warily.

"Itachi said that Yuki has a swimming pool and that he needed to get something from her office cause of her side job." Kiba said and the boys got their swim shorts. "Psh we don't need any supervision, we're good little boys." Sakura gave him a deadpanned look and he laughed once more.

Kiba had brown swim shorts, Kankuro had purple, Naruto had orange, Shikamaru had gray, Neji had white, Sai had black, and Sasuke had dark blue. Sakura closed the door to let them change and she went over to her room. She found that Hinata had a purple bikini, Temari had a white bikini, Tenten had a red bikini, and Ino had a blue bikini. Each of the girls had toned bodies with Tenten and Temari being the more muscular.

"Wow, Hinata. Going all out?" Sakura teased and Hinata blushed heavily.

"W-well, I t-thought it was o-only us and t-this is the o-only one I b-brought." Hinata managed and the girls laughed.

"I'm just teasing, you all ready?" Sakura asked and the girls nodded. Each put on a large shirt before heading out. The boys were waiting outside already.

"Lead the way!" Kankuro exclaimed and Sakura laughed. She went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the sliding door. She found that Yuki had heated the pool half an hour ago and turned on the lights. The group, except for the usual three, were amazed because of the pool, slide, and diving board. The diving board was a good 6 feet high and the deep end was 12 feet deep. The short end was 3 feet deep and the slide started at the short end with a staircase that was 16 feet high. It curved around the pool once and ended at the middle. The jacuzzi was in front of the deep end and was as just as big length wise. Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto quickly took off their tops, revealing their very well-developed upper halves and raced to the slide. Shikamaru dragged himself over to the chair next to the pool and laid down. Sasuke and Neji followed, sitting next to him. Sai sat on the edge of the deep end, once again noting whatever he needed to note. The girls looked at each other and each sent a look that said 'Why the hell not' and took off their shirts. This time, each of the guys stared at the girls.

 _'W-wow, Hina-chan is very curvy.'_ Naruto thought, drooling inwardly. Hinata was laughing and shoving water at Ino. He watched the little drops of water roll down her simple purple bikini. Seems like training wasn't the only thing he learned from Jiraiya.

 _'Now I know why they like Temari so much. Her abs are perfect.'_ Shikamaru thought with a light blush as he looked at Temari who sprang out of the water, her hair wet and eyes filled with happiness. They made eye contact and Temari winked at him. Shikamaru blushed heavily and muttered his famous saying.

 _'Tenten... training rough with you is worth it.'_ Neji thought as he eyed Tenten's toned body. He watched her muscles flex as she threw water at Temari and her stomach tighten as she laughed, hardening her abs. _'Her abs are, dare I say it, delicious.'_

' _What is this feeling called? I believe someone told me it was lust. Or is it attraction? Emotions are confusing.'_ mused Sai as he looked at Ino. _'I feel like she's worth it though.'_

 _'Who knew that Sakura would have such a luscious body.'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. He noted that her bikini was a bit small and enjoyed every second of drowning his eyes on it. He stared at her body with well hidden hunger. _'And it's all going to be mine.'_

"Wow, your sister has a nice bod." Kiba told Kankuro, who smacked him on the head. Kiba was staring at Temari for a couple seconds, drool on his mouth. He caught Shikamaru's glare and laughed sheepishly.

"They all do, too bad they're all taken." Kankuro sighed.

"Don't worry man, we can team up together at the bar. We'll be unstoppable." Kiba told him and they laughed.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari noticed that their counterparts weren't in the water so they leapt out. Ino stood in front of Sai, whose eyes were glued to her figure.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Ino asked, hand on her hip. At this, Sai broke his eye contact with her body and instead drew it on her face. He gave her a distracted smile.

"Taking notes."

"You're always taking notes. Why don't you experience it firsthand?"

Ino ripped Sai's shirt apart and threw him in the pool. She felt his abs and blushed slightly before jumping back in.

 _'Wow, feisty..'_ Sai thought as he sputtered out of the water. _'I must control myself. A hard on here would be very embarrassing.'_

Since Ino made a very fine example of what would happen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke grudgingly stood up and took off their tops. At this, Sakura and Tenten looked at their crush's body. Their eyes stuck on their six packs and defined chest before they looked at each other with a smirk. They took their arms and dragged them in the pool before jumping in themselves.

 _ **'Oh my kami-sama, I'm hyperventilating. He has the v-line. He's so sexy with that-'**_

 _'smirk and oh my- he has the most alluring body ever. Neji's is a close second but damn, Sasuke is fine.'_ Sakura interrupted her Inner, trying her best to conceal the desire in her eyes before trying to dunk Sasuke in the water.

 _'Wow, it seems like training with him paid off. No doubt those abs are because of it.'_ Tenten thought, blushing a bit. _'Wow, he's so-'_

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the one she was thinking about, who shoved water in her face. She gave him a glare before it turned into a water fight. Sasuke and Sakura were also fighting because Sakura was angry that she lost to him at the race. That and she needed to distract herself from staring at Sasuke any longer. Temari, Ino, and Hinata would go out and use the slide with Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro while Shikamaru floated around. Temari got Shikamaru to get in by saying he could look at the clouds by floating. After a good half hour of water fights, slides, diving, and chilling in the jacuzzi, Temari call out for a chicken fight.

Chicken fights are when one goes on another's shoulders and fights against another pair. They then try to force the one on top down and whoever falls down loses. At this, the pairs were Sasuke and Sakrua, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and Temari and Kankuro. Kiba wanted to be referee and made sure that no one cheated. Shikamaru was too lazy to play and Ino wanted to stay in the jacuzzi. Sai wanted to observe. Again, not surprising.

First, Naruto and Hinata went against Temari and Kankuro.

"You're going down, puppet creep."

"Eat my shorts, foxy."

Hinata and Temari went on top but due to Temari's scary strength, Hinata lost. Naruto was stable and was able to save Hinata a couple times but she lost due to sheer strength.

"We'll get them next time, Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically and Hinata nodded, blushing.

Next was Sasuke and Sakrua against Neji and Tenten.

This was a very hard battle, one that lasted for five minutes tops. Sakura had the strength but Tenten had the endurance. That, and when Tenten would almost go down, Neji would somehow be able to get her back up. However, Sakura and Sasuke's relentless strength was too much and Tenten eventually fell. The two laughed with no hard feelings while Sasuke smirked at Neji, who glared in return.

Lastly, it was Temari and Kankuro against Sakura and Sasuke.

This battle was just like the last, except this time it was strength vs. strength. Both girls clashed at each other but Sakura had trained under Tsunade. She was strong enough to break walls with a pound of her fist, and she used that power to win the fight over Temari. Like the last battle, the two laughed it off while the boys glared at each other.

After the chicken fights, it was nearing 9 so they all got out to shower and freshen up. The bathrooms were separated; one was for girls and the other for boys.

As always, Sakura's guests gushed at the sight of the bathroom. It was very big, considering it was as big as half of the room. There were three shower stalls on the left side with elegant white, gold trimmed curtains. The walls were a pearly white and there were two bathtubs facing each other on the right. The mirror was meters long and the sink looked very expensive. There were two toilets in separate rooms on each end of the mirror with expensive art in each room. The boy's restroom was exactly the same except it had urinals.

"Damn, I can just sleep in here if I want to." Temari joked and the girls laughed.

"That's so true. How much was this place?" Ino asked. She really was suspicious about how Sakura and Yuki earned all the money.

"Honestly, I don't know. You can ask Yuki about that. From what I heard, she did so well she got a raise early in."

"Damn, I should just go into business as well." Tenten said and laughed.

"It depends if the business was doing good or not. Uchiha and Hyuuga have been doing great." Temari stated. "What company did she work for again?"

" Senju." Sakura replied. Well, they _did_ do business with them and they did give them a good amount of money. By business, I mean protection and escort missions.

"S-Senju? That company is sky rocketing even up to now! Uchiha is right on their heels though." Kankuro was astonished and Sakura laughed nervously.

"True true. Let's freshen up and go down to the living room for some dinner!" Sakura said and the girls took turns showering.

 _'Wow, this was so much more fun than I thought it would be.'_ Sakura thought.

 _ **'Do know that you have to tell them soon, right?'**_ When Sakura's Inner said this, she frowned inwardly. _**'The longer you stall, the more damage there will be.'**_

 _'I know and now we can only hope that they will still be here for us.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleepover part 2**

After the girls and boys cleaned up, they went back into their rooms to change into sleepwear.

Sakura wore a white shirt with short blue athletic shorts, Ino wore a purple tank top with short black shorts, Tenten wore a loose blue shirt with black basketball shorts, Temari wore a loose black muscle shirt with gray shorts, and Hinata wore a lavender shirt with white shorts. Sasuke wore a navy blue shirt that had an Uchiha symbol with black shorts, Neji wore a white shirt with blue shorts, Shikamaru wore a gray shirt with gray sweatpants, Sai wore a gray shirt with black sweats, Kiba wore a brown shirt with black shorts, Kankuro wore a midnight blue tank top with charcoal sweatpants, and Naruto wore a full set of duck pajamas.

The group met up at the living room. Sakura and Hinata went in the kitchen to fix up some food and the others idly passed time. Naruto and Kiba were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Tenten and Temari were paired up against them and the score was currently a draw. Ino and Kankuro talked about fashion, designs, and decorations. Shikamaru was napping with Neji reading a book next to him. Sai was busy observing how his friends were acting; they never had a co-ed sleepover. Sasuke was watching the four play video games and spent time taunting Naruto.

"Wow dobe, you let Temari kill you."

"Shut up teme! Not my fault that I was reloading!"

"Hn, sure."

Naruto proceeded to cuss Sasuke out again so Sasuke stood up and left. He went to the kitchen to see what the two girls were cooking. That and he was hungry.

 _'Hn, do they have tomatoes?'_

As he opened the door, he was met with a delicious aroma. He smirked and walked over to the girls. They were cooking baked fish and miso ramen. On another pan was some beef brisket. The rice was already cooked and the sushi was prepared for consumption.

"Hey jerk-face! What you doing here?" Sakura asked while stirring the ramen. Hinata was chopping up some onions for the brisket.

"Tch. The dobe and dog-face would love this." Sasuke said before dodging a serving spoon.

"Stop calling your friends names! That's not nice." Sakura scolded as Sasuke smirked and picked up the spoon.

"Whatever, got any tomatoes?"

"In the fridge."

Sasuke walked over to the fridge and opened it. He was met with various fruits, vegetables, milk, and other ingredients. He took a tomato and munched on it lightly.

"Okay Hinata. Try saying, 'I'm fine. Can you pass me the butter?'" Sakura instructed while Hinata put the onions on the brisket.

"I'm f-fine. Can you pass me the b-butter?" Hinata said, trying not to stutter. Sakura smiled in joy and Sasuke froze, hiding his shock the best he could. That girl stuttered so much that when she barely stuttered, it was equivalent to hell freezing over.

"That's great! You see, you didn't stutter a lot." Sakura told Hinata, who smiled at her. "Okay, I know you get nervous easily and that makes you stutter, but I need you to strengthen up and speak your mind. We've been over this the past half hour. Try thinking you rule the world or just try not to give a shit. That usually helps." Hinata nodded, laughing and Sasuke saw her determination.

 _'Heh, maybe she'll ask the idiot out now.'_

"Sakura, I think the ramen is done now." Hinata said without stuttering and Sakura screamed in joy. She hugged Hinata, who smiled in thanks.

"That was great!"

"No, y-you are great. With only half an hour, my s-stuttering has lowered drastically." Hinata said and Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, leave baby Uchiha. Food will be served in two minutes." Sakura said as she turned off the stove. Sasuke glared at the nickname before leaving. The two girls continued preparing the food before setting it.

Everyone's actions in the living room stopped when they smelled the food once Sasuke opened the door. They all barreled in as Hinata and Sakura set down the food on the table in the dining room, which was next to the kitchen. The plates and chopsticks were passed out and everyone took some food.

"Oh my kami-sama! This ramen is as good as Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This meat is so good." Kiba said as he wolfed down his food.

Everyone else ate normally, not exhaling their ramen like Naruto or shoving meat in their mouths like Kiba. After dinner, they washed the plates and sat on the couches.

It was nearing 11 when Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Tenten, and Neji sat on the long couch, with Sasuke and Neji on the edge. Kiba and Kankuro were on the loveseat, arguing about clothes for Akamaru, whom Kiba left at home since he ate up a plant the last time the two went to Sasuke's house. Ino and Shikamaru sat on the other one, talking about Chouji's diet. Sai was on one of the other couches, drawing. Temari and Tenten once again argued about weapons. Everyone talked to each other for a couple of minutes before Ino decided to spice things up a bit.

"Hey guys! We should play Truth or Dare." Ino suggested and Naruto and Kiba's eyes lit up.

"Heck yeah! And whoever is chicken has to strip and run outside naked while screaming 'I'm gonna molest you!'"

Everyone looked at Kiba oddly. He shrugged and said, "What, it's weird and damaging right?" They all shrugged in agreement before Naruto became excited again.

"I'm going to do every dare then, believe it!" Sakura laughed at them. They arranged the couches so it was a circle, which was basically taking the couch Sai was on and putting it in front of the TV. Ino talked once more.

"Who starts first?" At this, Temari smirked.

"Since you suggested it, why don't you start?" Ino glared at her.

"So truth or dare?"

Ino still glared at Temari before pouting.

"Dare." At this, Tenten lit up; she loved giving dares.

"I dare you to kiss Sai!"

Ino blushed slightly and Sai had a curious look on his face. However, Ino smirked inwardly, knowing that Tenten had left out an important detail. She walked over leaned to Sai and pecked him on the cheek. At this, Tenten growled inwardly. Her plan had failed.

"Okay, I'm done. Sasuke, you're next."

"Tch, dare."

"Alright teme! I dare you to sneak into Yuki's office while singing Mr. Steal Yo Girl by Trey Songz! Sakura said there were traps in there." Naruto smirked while Sakura paled.

"Uh, guys. He might actually die. Even I've never been in there and the last- and only- time I tried to get in my head was almost sliced. Yuki got mad at me too." Sakura explained.

Naruto laughed. "It's okay, I'm pretty sure the bastard can handle."

"Do I have to sing _that_ song, dobe?" Sasuke grunted. He wasn't the type to sing especially with the song Naruto chose for him.

"Well, chicken ass, of course you do. Dickless dared you to." Sai said with a smile and earned glares from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey I'm not dickless!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke glared at the two.

"Shut up, dobe. Let's go."

Sakura bit her lip and sighed. It was useless to fight once Sasuke was determined. But hey, at least she would be able to witness him singing.

The group went upstairs to Yuki's office. The group except Sasuke stood to the sides. He looked at the giggling bunch and sighed.

"Here I go." He opened the door. Sasuke started to sing before an axe swung from the door. He dodged swiftly to the side and went in and stood still. Everyone was laughing at his interruption and he glared at them. He took a deep breath in and took in his surroundings. He began once more but heard something whizz by. He activated his Sharingan and found arrows shooting at him, doing everything while singing. He dodged quickly and took out a kunai. He deflected the arrows, breathing a bit heavy since he had to sing too. He mentally groaned as the next line was in a falsetto. He kept singing the falsetto with a breathless voice as he deflected arrows until he saw a spike cage from above fall. He rolled over, panting. Just when he thought it was all over, he tripped on a line on the floor, and a wolf appeared out of nowhere. It was huge and bared its teeth. He immediately stopped singing and Sakura gasped as she recognized it.

"Ryuuji! Stand down." Sakura said before it could attack Sasuke. The wolf glared at the boy before sitting down.

Sakura sighed in relief and petted him before sweatdropping. All the weapons were on the floor, amazingly not breaking a thing on the walls. Seems like the foundation of her home was strong.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. The wolf looked at her.

"I ask the same." He growled out. "You know you're not supposed to be here."

"It was a dare. But I thought you were out hunting?" Sakura asked. The others weren't amazed it was talking mainly because they were used to animals talking due to their own contracts. That and they were too distracted because they were laughing at how tired Sasuke was and that he had to sing.

"I'm done. I should head back then. That boy activated the last trap, which was me. I woulda ripped you to shreds boy, even with that voice of yours. Be lucky Sak saved you." The wolf glared at him before poofing away.

Once everyone recovered from the shock of the weapons and the wolf, they began to pile up all the weapons. They then realized what the office looked like. There were instruments everywhere; a full rock band with a keyboard. It even included a DJ set. They were so taken aback that they completely forgot to ask about the pet wolf Sakura seemed to have.

"This is so cool. Everything here is probably over $200." Tenten gushed. In fact, everyone looked but didn't touch anything. They were in awe.

"Alright guys, that's enough. Let's get out before we break anything." Sakura said. "Good job dodging those traps. You know, you sing really good." Sasuke just grunted.

They sat down on their previous positions, tired from Sasuke's antics. Something about seeing him dodge items while singing was too hilarious.

"Hn, thanks. You're next then." He finally replied.

"Okay. I choose dare." Sakura said and Ino smirked.

"I dare you to lick peanut butter off of Sasuke's neck while moaning."

Sakura's mouth was wide open, as well as the boys. How in the world did Ino ever think of that? It was so dirty and weird and-

"Ew, no!" Sakura yelled in disgust. Sure she liked the guy but moaning while licking peanut butter off of his neck?

"I'm just joking jeez. I dare you to make an obscene phone call to someone. A guy only." Ino smirked and Sakura paled. Grumbling, Sakura got her phone out and reluctantly called someone.

 _ **'Why him?'**_ her Inner whined.

 _'He's the only one who wouldn't take it seriously. Plus, he would probably know it's a dare.'_

She put her cell on speaker and covered her ears when it connected. It was loud with club music.

 _"Sakura? Hold up, let me get to one of our private rooms."_ Itachi's voice rang out. Sasuke glared at her. His brother, really?

Everyone was muffling their laughter; Sakura talking dirty to Itachi was ironic seeing as he was the older brother of her affection. Well, also because he was one of the teachers in school.

 _"What do you need? As you can hear, I'm busy."_ Itachi stated nonchalantly and Sakura groaned inwardly.

"I-Itachi~" She dragged out, her voice sounding slightly strained as the others were snickering. Except for one. "I need you. Here. Next to me."

 _"...what?"_ Itachi was disgruntled and confused. Sakura looked at Ino, her eyes pleading but Ino smirked and shook her head. She mouthed the words _'Make it filthy'_ and Sakura gagged. The others muffled their laughter; Sakura looked like she was dying.

"I want you to come over. I need you to touch me everywhere and make me feel so good. I want you to rock my world with your sexy-" Sakura started, trying to sound flirtatious but failing before Itachi recovered from his shock.

 _"Uh, I'm pretty sure this is a dare. And I'm sorry Sak, you're like a little sister to me. I'm just gonna hang up, this is really weird."_ Itachi said and Sakura was relieved.

"Thanks Itachi. See you." Sakura ended the call and glared at Ino. Everyone made no move to cover their laughter now, except for Sasuke. Sai and Neji surprisingly let out a couple chuckles.

"Oh my god, you sounded so weird." Temari said, holding her stomach.

"That was a bit weird though. But Itachi's reaction at first was funny. I don't think I've ever heard him sound so confused." Kiba barked with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it all up guys. Hinata, I choose you next." Sakura crossed her arms, wanting to get them to stop laughing. She hated that dare because Itachi was like a brother.

"Well, I choose t-truth." Tenten, Ino, and Temari groaned but Sakura brightened up.

"Hey Hinata, is it true that Neji had a stuffed toy?" Sakura asked and everyone's head whipped over to Hinata.

"W-well yeah he did. He had a bunny named Mr. Fluffles." Hinata said, trying not to stutter. The entire group laughed hard trying to imagine Neji cuddling with a bunny. Neji glared all of them down and Sasuke, feeling much better, smirked at him.

"Who would've known."

"Can it, Uchiha."

"Alright I can't wait anymore! You guys know me, I choose dare!" Naruto yelled, trying to contain his excitement but ultimately failing. Kiba smirked at this.

"Hey, I dare you to get the first five ingredients in the refrigerator and blend them into a smoothie. You can't see and you'll have to drink it all."

Naruto looked at him with determination. "I'll do it, believe it!"

And so they all went into the kitchen to see what Naruto would choose. Sakura opened the refrigerator and Naruto closed his eyes. He got mayonnaise, mustard, milk, lettuce, and carrots. The group was concealing their laughter but let it all out as soon as Naruto opened his eyes. He nearly gagged; he got a bunch of sauces and vegetables instead of actual food. Naruto groaned as Sakura put everything in the blender and put it in a cup. He sniffed it and felt light-headed due to the smell.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Either this or naked running around Sakura's street." Kiba said with a goofy grin.

"Don't forget screaming that you'll molest someone." Sai added. "That would indeed be a scene."

Naruto groaned once more before manning up. He took the cup and drank it all down in one gulp. Everyone cheered as Naruto rushed over to the sink to wash the taste away. He ran back to the fridge to get a can of soda and drank it all down before sitting and holding his stomach. Hinata, the only one not laughing or cheering, asked if he was okay. He nodded before standing back up, a pained expression on his face.

"Kiba, you suck."

"Hehehe, I know."

With that, the group sat back down on the couches, Naruto groaning all the way.

"Alright, I wanna get this over with. I choose dare." Temari said, smirking at the others. She wanted a challenge.

"Oh I got one for you. I dare you to flash Kankuro." Ino said with a wicked smile and both Temari and Kankuro shuddered.

"What's with the sexual stuff Ino?" Tenten asked and she shrugged. Guess she was in one of her moods today.

"Yeah, that's disgusting." Kankuro said and Temari gagged for a bit. The two went in front of the entrance and Temari rose her shirt. Both came back disturbed and silent as the group laughed.

"Okay! My turn now. I, of course, choose dare." Tenten smiled and Kiba got up, pointing at her.

"I dare you to make Neji blush!"

Tenten was stumped. She had never seen Neji blush her entire life. She thought for a while before nodding. She turned to her right and put her hand on his leg. At this, the room froze. However, he kept his resolve and his face was impassive. Seeing this, Tenten rode her hand higher and Neji faltered a bit. Deciding that she wanted to make him blush heavily, she let her hand rest near his private area and whispered in his ear.

"How about you...'train' with me for a couple of hours tomorrow?"

That got Neji. He caught her sexual innuendo and with her hand so close to private parts, he full out blushed.

Everyone laughed hard. Neji blushing that hard was like hell freezing over; it had a 1% of actually happening. Tenten quickly removed her hand and Sakura gave her a high five. As soon as the laughter and Neji's blush went down, the group was curious as to what Tenten had whispered.

"What troublesome thing did you tell him?" Shikamaru asked lazily. He really wanted to know why Neji blushed.

 _'Probably something sexual.'_ he thought.

This time, Tenten blushed a bit.

"Well, I told him that he should 'train' with me for a couple of hours tomorrow." Tenten said, fidgeting slightly.

 _'I knew it.'_ Shikamaru thought and he smirked. The room erupted into laughter again.

"So that's why you two train with each other so much." Kankuro said while laughing but Tenten glared at him. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

"So, are you really going to do that tomorrow?" Ino asked with a wink and Tenten blushed, Neji slightly blushing too.

"Of course not! I want to relax tomorrow." Tenten said while glaring at Ino.

"Hn, I want to get this over with. After my observations, dare is a stupid option. I say truth." Neji said, wanting to get on with the game.

 _'Once everyone has gone, this idiotic game will be over.'_ Neji thought.

"Hn, I got one." Sasuke said as he smirked. "What is your _wildest_ sexual fantasy?"

Neji blushed slightly and everyone whipped their heads towards him. He glared at Sasuke who smirked back.

"What is with all these sexual dares." Neji said before everyone's pressing eyes got to the better of him. He groaned and put his hands on his face.

"Whipped cream. Chocolate syrup. Chains and blindfolds. Don't think I'll explain in detail." He groaned once more before the living room erupted. The girls were squealing, either for Tenten or because they were astonished, and Tenten blushed. Not that she knew he liked her but because if they ever got together, she might have to answer to his demands someday. Anyways, the boys were guffawing except for Sasuke and Sai; they were just slightly shocked at the Hyuuga's preferences. Slightly.

"Damn Hyuuga, never knew you had it in you!" Kiba yelled and smacked his back. Neji turned red once more before death glaring everyone.

"Hey mutt, I choose you next." He said, trying to move on. He wanted this game over.

"Fine, fine." Kiba said, wiping a tear on his face. The fact that Neji had such a wild fantasy had shocked and amused him to tears. "I choose dare."

"Lick Kankuro's nipple." Neji stated and Naruto gave him a high five. Kiba and Kankuro paled.

"What the hell. Dude that's nasty." Kiba's face contorted with disgust.

"Just do it."

Kiba groaned and Kankuro reluctantly lifted up his shirt. Kiba did the deed and sprinted to the kitchen rubbing his mouth while Kankuro rubbed his nipple clean. Everyone was laughing, minus the same three. They just smirked.

"How about no more sexual stuff?" Kankuro suggested, disgust still on his face as Kiba came back. "At least not nasty ones and no more directed at me."

"Shikamaru, I call you next." Kiba said, feeling uncomfortable. Shikamaru looked at him lazily before speaking.

"Truth." Temari's eyes brightened.

"What do you love more: clouds or me?" She asked, smirk on her face. Shikamaru looked at her, his face red before groaning.

"You of course."

All the girls 'Aww-ed' and the boys were like 'Ew, how cheesy' or complaining that his was too easy. Temari laughed at their reactions.

"I think I would like to go next." Sai said. He was observing his friends with amusement the entire time. "I choose dare." Tenten had an idea and spoke up. She smirked at Ino, who caught it and wondered what she was going to say.

"I dare you to compliment the most beautiful person you know using a lot of gestures." Ino blushed lightly at this but Kankuro made a face. "Hey that's easy-"

"Shut up. I wanna hear what he says." Temari interrupted. Sai went to where Ino was sitting and the girl looked a tad bit surprised. He held her hand and put on a smile, which surprisingly looked real.

"Ino, you are very beautiful. Thank you for helping me with interacting socially. I think your hair is pretty." He squeezed her hand with one and with the other, caressed her hair before walking back to his seat on the couch, smirking in satisfaction with her blush. The boys yelled or smirked in encouragement and the girls were squealing. Neji, wanting the game to end because he was being a grouch, interrupted the noise.

"Kankuro, you're last." he stated.

"Alright. I choose dare like a man." he said proudly. Tenten got an idea.

"Hey, I dare you to wear one of Sakura's shirts for the rest of the sleepover."

Everyone laughed except for Sakura. Oh, and the three boys who just smirked.

"Not my precious shirts!" Sakura wailed. She loved them all.

Temari and Tenten cackled evilly as they rushed up the room and grabbed one of Sakura's clothes. Sakura was petite and Kankuro was one of the defensive members of the football team so he definitely wouldn't fit in the shirt much less be comfortable in it at all.

Sakura looked at the shirt they got and sighed in relief. It was just one of her white shirts that she used for lazy days. But still, she didn't want to see it get destroyed by Kankuro's frame. Kankuro on the other hand groaned. Naruto and Kiba were laughing their asses off.

"Just give me the shirt." He grumbled.

"C'mon, it's an easy dare." Naruto said and he gave Temari a high five.

Kankuro sighed and took off his shirt. He tried to put on Sakura's shirt. Keyword 'tried'. He managed to get his arm through and in the middle of putting his other arm, the shirt ripped. Everyone heard and saw the tear on the chest area. They ended up laughing harder as Kankuro tried to fit his head through, only for the shirt to rip more.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep in this?" He wheezed out. On the other hand, Sakura became more amused than horrified. Kankuro looked so funny with the terribly tight shirt on him.

Kankuro made a move to sit down, only for the shirt to tear even more. Everyone laughed harder.

"Alright, alright. Laugh all you want." Kankuro grumbled, glaring at the group. Well, at least he felt better now that the shirt had enough holes for him to breathe correctly.

"It's not that bad, clown face." Sai piped in.

"It's a little bit of face paint as opposed to what clowns wear, fake ass." Kankuro shot back, looking extremely annoyed. Everyone laughed at the trade between the two.

"Hey Sakura, when's your sister coming back? It's already 12." Tenten asked.

"Oh shoot, it's 12? Work finishes at 2 so yeah." Sakura replied, surprised at how long one round of truth or dare went. Well, some were lengthy dares as some people, coughnejiandsasukecough, took forever to do what they were asked to do.

"Well I'm not sleepy yet, let's watch a movie!" Naruto yelled.

"Sweet, I vote horror!" Temari said. Tenten agreed but Ino vehemently disagreed.

"Hell no. You guys know I'm scared of those things. We should watch romance." Ino had a dreamy look in her eyes to which Naruto and Kiba looked in disgust.

"Hey guys, what else is there to keep you awake other than heart pounding action movies." Kiba said and high fived Naruto and Kankuro.

"I really could care less." Neji said and Sakura sweatdropped. There was a lot of mixed answers.

"Can we just watch 'Saving Private Ryan'? I mean, the gore can count as horror and there's plenty of action. Sorry about the romance pig." Sakura said and the majority agreed.

They moved the couch Sai was on to its original place. He switched seats with Shikamaru so he sat next to Ino. Temari had insisted. So now, Sai and Ino were on one of the couches while Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Neji were on the long one. Naruto also insisted sitting next to Hinata on one of the loveseats, much to Neji's dismay. Kiba and Kankuro were on one of the other couches.

Throughout the movie, Shikamaru and Temari had managed to doze off. Ino had Sai's hand on a death grip before he pried her hand off his and put his arm around her, copying what Shikamaru did to Temari. Ino blushed heavily and hoped no one saw. They were too busy anyways.

Naruto was immersed in the movie, making a lot of commentaries only to be shut up by Sasuke, who threw a pillow at him. Hinata was frightened by the gory scenes but Naruto always managed to cover her eyes. She blushed every time. Kiba and Kankuro were also into in the movie but made far less commentary than Naruto, much to Sasuke's approval. When they were quiet they were so much more tolerable. Sasuke and Neii both watched the movie with indifference while Sakura and Tenten would watch in silence except for the usual comments.

The movie was 2 hours and 30 minutes long so when Yuki came back from work, she was surprised to see the kids still awake.

"Oi, you nosy slobs. Why are you still awake?" She asked when she came in. Everyone turned around and their eyes widened.

Yuki wore dark blue jeans with a black crewneck that had a white wolf face symbol printed on the front. She also wore a white SnapBack hat backwards.

"Why do you look so... young?" Naruto asked and she glared at him.

"Oh shut your mouth Uzumaki. I'm only 25 jeez." Yuki said, growling lightly.

"Well, we always see you wear button ups all the time so it's weird seeing you in casual clothes." Tenten explained further. "What's with the hat though?"

"You like one of those annoying swag assholes." Sai chimed and Yuki directed her glare at him. Sakura laughed loudly.

"They let me perform some of my songs so I wanted to wear a hat cause it's my signature thing. I always perform and record with one. Sorta like how you're always having that idiotic smile on your face." Yuki replied, giving the boy a death glare while the group laughed.

"So you're actually thinking of going into music?" Sakura asked curiously.

Yuki nodded, checking her phone and turning it off. "Great retirement plan, no? I've heard you sing so you gotta collab with me sometime." She turned her gaze over, looking at the group of kids that invaded her house and laughed loudly at Kankuro.

"Let me guess, a dare?" His groan confirmed it.

"Now I have a question to ask. What do you think you're doing, sneaking into my office?" Yuki glared at Sasuke. The alcohol in her system was making her mood swing back and forth. That and there was a lot of valuable information and items in there.

"Dare." He said and Yuki groaned.

"I gotta reset everything. Thanks Uchiha. Now as punishment, you have to sing a couple songs for me." She said with a smirk. "You hit high notes better than your brother, who can't hit them at all. Well, you sorta can't but you get the point."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He just had to make him sing that song. Was his falsetto really that bad?

"Now go to sleep! It's late and I want to sleep." Yuki said and the group turned off the TV. They went up to their respective rooms and slept.

* * *

 **AN:** I had to edit out the lyrics when Sasuke was singing or else I'll get in trouble :o He only sang the 1st 11 lines. 6 lines into the bridge was where he had to sing in a falsetto. For the later music, I'll just make up lyrics that correspond to the current events. It's fun, like writing a poem :D

By the way, I'll be busy the next couple months so I might not update as frequently. I promise to work on it though!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Quick warning: there's a long timeskip here, hence the title.

 **Time Flies By**

The morning after, the girls awoke to noises. Tenten yawned and scratched her head while Temari put her pillow over her head. Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes while Ino kicked Sakura, trying to get space as she glared at her.

"Stop kicking me pig."

"Not my fault your fat ass forehead takes all the space."

"At least I'm not some disgusting pig."

"Well you're the one with the huge empty forehead."

The three other girls groaned at their fight but another noise stopped all of their movement.

"Dammit Itachi I swear the shit you come with-" Yuki growled out, sounding really agitated.

"I think it sounds good." Itachi replied with discontent.

"Well you idiot, what sounds better: 'It's probably to a focus on her' or 'It's powered to a focus on her'"

All the girls thought the latter sounded better.

"I told you. Using the word 'probably' in a song makes it so... bleh. Jeez, I always have to edit for you. Now let's make breakfast before the kids wake up."

Too late for that.

"What are they doing?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe making a song? I mean, Yuki _is_ a producer."

The girls proceeded to get dressed. Hinata put her black skinny jeans on with a white sleeveless collared shirt as well as her Jordans. Sakura opted for sweats and a t-shirt because she had nothing to do after they left. Tenten also wore the same thing because she wanted to sleep the rest of the day. Temari had to help her parents so she wore a navy blue blouse and black pants with her black heels. Ino had to work at her mom's flower house so she wore purple sleeveless blouse with black jeans and casual shoes. Once ready, the girls went downstairs to see what Yuki and Itachi were cooking.

They met the boys sitting on the couches with the TV on. Kiba wore black shorts and a white muscle shirt and Kankuro wore a gray shirt with jeans. Neji had on a blue button up longsleeve with black jeans and Sasuke wore a white longsleeve with blue jeans. Naruto had on a orange jacked with a white shirt under and black pants while Sai wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved. "They're making pancakes and waffles! I wish they made ramen though."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "When do you ever not want ramen."

Naruto just gave her his usual grin. "Never!"

"Shut it dobe. Its 8 in the morning and you're being loud." Sasuke muttered, glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah dickless, your snoring made it harder to sleep." Sai said with a smile. Naruto pouted at him.

"I do not snore!" Sasuke glared at him and was about to retort when Itachi came out, stopping the fight.

"Shut it boys. Food's ready."

Kiba and Naruto whooped and ran inside and the girls laughed at them. They all ate their breakfast without any more conflicts and got ready to leave.

Yuki and Sakura waved at the group that was leaving. Temari and Kankuro went to her car parked on the street while Ino's mom picked up Ino and Tenten. Hinata and Neji were picked up by their limousine and Itachi was with the rest of the boys in his SUV on the driveway.

"Remember baby Uchiha, you gotta sing some songs for me!" Yuki yelled and Sasuke glared at her. Itachi chuckled and drove off. Sakura turned to Yuki with her eyebrow up.

"What was that argument with Itachi this morning?" Sakura asked curiously and Yuki sighed.

"I like to make music, as you know, and Itachi is in some songs. He's an Uchiha and all so his lyrics are fine but they _could_ be better." Yuki responded with a frown and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, me and the girls heard the 'Powered to a focus on her' thing. That definitely sounds better." Sakura replied and Yuki smiled approvingly.

"Anyways how's that recon mission your doing?" Yuki said as the two walked back inside.

"They're definitely strong and loyal, seeing as how they've all been best friends since middle school. The boys are all on the football team and that accounts for something. Talking specifically about strengths and weaknesses is another thing. I need more time." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Well, you do have like 3 months to do it. Leader did want the mission report a couple weeks before the peace talks, which is all the way in December." Yuki mused and Sakura groaned.

"Why couldn't he get Zetsu to do it. He's way better at recon missions than I am."

"Cause you're the same age as them and it's easier that way." Yuki said teasingly at her before laying down fully on the couch they were on.

"I honestly don't understand why he's making things so dramatic. We all know we'd ally with them in the end." Yuki said, her eyes closed.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe we should get Konan to kick his head. Me and the boys got a bet going on that he'll admit defeat by the end of the year."

Yuki snickered at that. "What's the pot on?"

"$1,000 he'll crack at Christmas is what Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan bet. Me and Sasori think he'll do it on New Years and we bet $1,500. Tobi bet $1,000 he'll do it on Halloween for some stupid reason and Kakazu is betting $500 he'll do it sometime in Feburary. Itachi is being a lil wuss and isn't betting so the in total it's $7,500." Sakura explained while Yuki laughed.

"Kakazu is such a cheat. Never bets too much and generalizes his bet."

"Where's Ryuuji at?" Sakura asked and Yuki shrugged.

"I think he went with Tobi at the HQ. I have no idea why he likes to hang out with that idiot."

"True. So what are you thinking of making Sasuke do?" Sakura asked inquiringly and Yuki seemed a bit lost in thought before replying.

"There's definitely some songs I want him to do. Most of my songs are written in the boy's perspective and I make the songs with the thought of a deep voice in mind. His high notes are better than Itachi's so I'd probably make him record 4 or 5." Yuki said and Sakura laughed.

"That's a lot of songs. I don't think he'll even make it."

"Oh I'll make him do it." Yuki said, smirking inwardly. _'I'll make you do a duet with him too.'_

Yuki's phone rang and she read her message. She sighed and got up and met Sakura's curious eyes.

"Kisame's engine is messed up. He needs someone to jumpstart it." Sakura waved her off and Yuki left.

"Drive safely!" Sakura then went back to her bed and fell asleep, not realizing the troubles ahead of her.

* * *

 _One month later_

It was on a Thursday mid-September in Sakura's art class when she was notified that she had a mission in the evening. She had gotten used to the routine of school, carefully balancing her time with her friends, schoolwork, and the gang.

She had successfully gotten a 95 on the art project Sasori and Deidara gave a month ago. She created a replica of one of Sasori's puppets but added color. A lot of color. It wore hot pink clothes that clashed with it's beige skin and blue hair. Sasori was pissed that Sakura was making fun of his work but only gave 95 because no matter how hard he shook the container, it stayed perfectly still. That, and it's eyes looked extremely realistic, something that Sasori liked cause he's creepy like that. She got 5 points off because the colors clashed with each other. On the other hand, Deidara laughed his ass off and immediately gave Sakura a perfect score.

All the other students had varying grades: some passed because their clay figures looked nice and sort of stayed together and others failed because it was either disgusting or fell apart completely. And then there was The Creepy Girl.

Remember The Creepy Girl from Chapter 3? The one who had a horrific fixation on Sasori and Deidara? True to her word, she created a yaoi clay sculpture of the two. During grading, the others in the classroom avoided eye contact while the two teachers were pale. Not wanting to touch the glass, Deidara made Sakura shake it as she was also the one who placed it in the container. Sakura shook the container like a maniac, laughing as it seemed to make the two figures closer and closer. In the end, the girl got a 80 because it was inappropriate and asked her to store it somewhere that wasn't in their class. She agreed with a smile and left, saying that she couldn't wait for any more projects. It was then that the two teachers decided to force the kids to read the textbook and do paperwork, much to Sakura's disdain. They now had weekly tests on colors and painting styles though actual class time was dedicated to reading, which none of the kids did. They just fooled around, not that Sasori and Deidara cared.

Anyways, a week after the clay project was graded, Deidara called Sakura to his desk.

"What's up barbie?" Sakura teased and Deidara glared before shoving a folder to her hands. Meanwhile, Sasori was sketching a new puppet.

"Shut it Haruno. Got something new from the leader." Deidara muttered while slouching in his seat. Sakura sat on his desk facing him and opened the file, sighing when she saw the contents.

 _'Assassination mission today? Really?'_ Sakura was annoyed as she wanted to hang out with her friends today.

 ** _'Its an easy one. Get in the house, drug him, then leave. No security either as he fell from the ranks.'_** Her Inner stated, absentmindedly trimming her nails.

"Fine, fine." Sakura moped before the bell rang and she went to the tree where she and her friends hung out.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled before bounding towards her.

 _'I wish I could be that happy.'_

"Guess what? Guess what?" Naruto asked ecstatically. Sakura couldn't help but give him a big smile.

"What happened?"

"Me and Hinata-chan are together!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura beamed. She rushed towards Hinata, who was sitting down on the grass blushing.

"Oh my god that's so cute! What did he do and how?" Sakura asked happily. Tenten, Ino, and Temari were also sitting down but the other boys had yet to come.

"It was the cutest thing ever!" Ino gushed and sighed dreamily. Tenten and Temari laughed at her reaction.

"During cooking class he, without the teacher's permission, took extra ingredients and made muffins that had icing on it." Tenten started with a smile on her face. "He made 6 that said 'Will you go out with me?'."

"Hinata said yes and the whole class saw. The teacher was cheering him on until she realized Naruto stole the ingredients for tomorrow's assignment. She yelled at him but let him go, saying it was romantic and all." Temari finished, laughing as the boys sat down. The cupcakes were in front of Hinata who didn't feel hungry.

"Oo, cupcakes!" Kiba yelled as he saw them. He jumped over but stood still because he was confused.

"Uh, Hinata, why does it say-" He said before he was interrupted by Naruto, who pushed him and sat next to Hinata. He guarded the cupcakes and glared at him.

"Hey mutt! This is for my Hinata-chan!" At this, Neji glared at him. The other boys except for the emotionally stunted ones looked at Naruto in confusion.

" _Your_ Hinata-chan?" Naruto didn't stand down this time. He only gave him a triumphant smile and put his arm around Hinata, who blushed more. Everyone, excluding Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai had a shocked look. The first three were uninterested and Sai had his observant look on.

"Yosh, look at this beautiful show of youth!" Lee exclaimed as Sasuke snickered at Neji's expression. Neji was too overprotective of Hinata, especially since the incident where Karin bullied her all those years ago.

"Nice going dickless." Sai commented but was whacked by Ino.

"Shut up! Leave them alone Neji, you know this was gonna happen sooner or later." Ino said heatedly, not wanting the newly formed couple to be intimidated.

"It's okay Neji, he'll t-take care of me." Hinata replied with a smile as she leaned on Naruto. Neji glared at him but backed off, resulting in Kiba, Kankuro, and Tenten laughing.

"Shika, why won't you do that with me." Temari fake pouted and Shikamaru grunted.

"I'm looking at the clouds woman."

Temari glared at him and faked a sad sigh. "Then I guess I'll rethink Suigetsu's party invitation then." Almost immediately Shikamaru pulled her over to lay down next to him. Temari smiled seeing as this was the farthest he would go. He really was a lazy ass.

Sakura smiled warmly at the scene before her before nudging Sasuke, who sat next to her.

"You got someone special Sasu-cakes?" She teased and he gave her a smirk.

"Maybe."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Do I know her."

He just kept on his teasing smirk. "Maybe."

Sakura pouted and gave him a glare, which he returned with another of his infamous smirks.

And so the group of friends spent their lunch talking among themselves, with the girls retelling the story of how Naruto asked Hinata out and Ino gushing about how she wanted a romantic person too. Sai being Sai did his awkward comments that resulted in Ino's embarrassment and the group's snickering. Sakura had spent the lunch laughing and trying to get Sasuke to tell her who his 'crush' was but failed in doing so.

After lunch, Sakura and the girls went to their Biology class only to be relieved when they had a substitute who actually taught the subject. In their 6th period class, they just watched a video and took notes from the textbook. Afterwords, they played games such as quizzing each other and whoever had the most right had extra credit.

When school was over, Sakura sighed and hopped on her motorcycle. She drove swiftly to the Akatsuki HQ and went inside, looking for Kisame. She found him in the lounge with Itachi, who was sipping a beer.

"Hey fish face I need you to do something." Sakura asked with a smirk and Kisame glared at her.

"What do you want, punk."

"Can you install neon lights on my bike? I want it to look different on missions so the others won't get suspicious." Sakura asked, giving Itachi a nod as a greeting.

"Fine, fine. Stay here, I'll get it fixed by 6. We're all supposed to have the same kinda bike anyways, stupid leader with his stupid generalization crap." Kisame grumbled before leaving. Sakura spent her time reviewing her mission until Kisame finished and called her. Sakura went to the garage and saw Kisame's work.

"You better be happy you can turn them on and off, unlike Tobi's, Deidara's, and Hidan's. Just press this button here and it'll turn on." He mumbled before Sakura gave him a hug.

"Thanks so much! I gotta get going now, see ya later fish face." Sakura exclaimed and Kisame sighed as she sped off. He walked back into the lounge and opened a beer.

"Hey, at least she didn't ask you to replace the engine or something." Itachi said and Kisame chuckled.

"Yeah, Tobi gets really annoying sometimes."

"Please, he's annoying all the time." The two chuckled at that and kept on watching the TV. Luckily for them, they were on their day off.

* * *

Sakura growled inwardly. It was supposed to be an easy assassination mission. In and out in under 5 minutes. Unfortunately for Sakura, her luck would only go downhill. Once she had injected the poison, she prepared to leave only to be stopped by the sound of someone cocking a gun.

"Stay where you are, Akatsuki." A familiar but cold voice demanded.

Sakura, with her helmet and Akatsuki robes on, turned around slowly with her hands in the air. She only did that so she could get the magazine that was on the floor with her foot, having a plan ready. She then looked at her opponent, frowning deeply as she realized who it was.

It was a Silver-Blood member, the dog tags and black uniform present. Silver-Blood members wore clothing similar to Nightingale Armor from Skyrim except it looked more like a tight robe than actual armor. The Silver-Blood insignia was the Japanese character for blood colored in silver and was etched on the left breast. He had his hood and mask on and Sakura saw his cold glare from his seemingly red eyes.

Sakura's frown was still deeply on her face. No doubt this was one of her friends from school. Needing to escape, Sakura quickly lifted her foot up, throwing the magazine straight at the member's face before crashing out the window.

"Dammit!" She heard him growl and recognized the voice.

 _ **'Shit its Sasuke!'**_

 _'No shit, dumbass. Who else has red eyes like Itachi? Let's get out of here!'_ Sakura ran to her bike and sped away, only for Sasuke to be right at her heel.

"Get back here now!" The man roared. The streets were still filled with cars as the two expertly dodged them. It was around 7 now and people were going home.

"Get lost you bastard." Sakura yelled and quickly made a right turn. Sasuke immediately followed and Sakura was getting agitated. She needed help fast. Deciding that she would rather suck up her pride than get caught, she dialed Sasori from her helmet. He immediately picked up.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Those damn Silver-Bloods. I need help, Sasuke is right on my tail." Sakura managed as she struggled to speed past cars and not get hit.

"I'll get Tobi and Kakazu. Where are you?"

"I'll be at West Valley Road in about 5 minutes and I'm on Lincoln Street. I want to trap him in the alley near the department store."

"So he'll have no choice but to leave. Good thinking. We'll be there." Sasori hung up and Sakura sped faster, trying to get Sasuke off her. However, he was an excellent driver and proved his superiority as he won her in a race before.

"Fuck." She cursed but sighed in relief when she saw Sasori, Tobi, and Kakazu. She led Sasuke to an alley only for him to be cornered by the three. Sasuke growled as he was tricked and halted his movements. Hand on the gun on his holster, he eyed the members. He needed a plan quick.

"If you do not want to get beat, Silver-Blood, I suggest you leave." Sasori stated calmly in an unusual deep voice, his Akatsuki hood and turtleneck covering his face.

Sasuke glared at the three before turning towards Sakura, who was breathing slightly. He was outnumbered and would lose the fight no matter how strong he was. He then eyed the Akatsuki member he chased, looking at the vehicle.

 _'It looks exactly like hers, except with red neon lights.'_ he thought as he saw the member panting. He smirked at the thought that the person needed help in order to lose him. However, all thoughts in his mind stopped as he saw helmet. It was the same as Sakura's but it had an Akatsuki symbol instead of a cherry blossom.

 _'Not many people would have the same vehicle and helmet, not to mention that her stature is about the same.'_ Sasuke eyed her in slight disbelief, his suspicions increasing before he got back on his motorcycle. Sasuke knew his only move was to leave unless he wanted to die. Akatsuki members were either as strong as him or stronger.

"This isn't over." He growled before speeding away.

Sakura visibly sighed in relief. "Thanks guys. He's one of the best drivers here."

Tobi, being the happy oblivious fool he was, responded with joy. "No problem Saku-chan!"

Sasori hit him on the head. "Shut up you fool. If one of them are lurking in the shadows then you may have compromised the Blossom's identity."

Kakazu was more of the professional one and broke up the start of the fight. "Leader wants us to report back. Let's not leave him waiting."

The three nodded and went back on their bikes. They then sped off to the Akatsuki HQ which was a 5 story building that posed as a private institution.

The 1st floor included services that seemed legal so visitors and the government didn't get suspicous. It was basically a fake lobby with a waiting room. The 2nd floor included the Akatsuki lounge and entertainment. The 3rd floor was where the weapons and tech were stored as well as where important mission meetings were scheduled. The 4th floor was made up entirely as residence for the Akatsuki members. The 5th floor held all the offices from accounting to research. Once they parked their motorcycles in the basement, they entered Pein's office on the 5th floor and he motioned for them to be quiet.

"What happened? What was so drastic that you needed Sasori, Tobi, and Kakazu?" He demanded, face calm as Sakura stood straighter.

"A Silver-Blood member I have identified as Sasuke Uchiha was present. Once I killed the target he appeared, but I was able to distract him and leave. The boy has great driving skills and stayed on pace with me even though I had my helmet and he only had his vision. Knowing I'd need backup to force him to leave, I called Sasori." Sakura reported firmly and Pein gave her a hard look.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again. An Akatsuki member must be able to handle on their own. You may have accomplished the mission, but you showed weakness. Your pay will be slightly reduced. You are all dismissed." The four bowed and left the office.

Sakura sighed and left for the lounge on the with Sasori next to her. Tobi decided to go to his room early while Kakazu went back to accounting money in one of the offices in the 5th floor.

"He's right but it's not my fault that kid is so damn talented." Sakura grumbled as she sat down on the couch. Sasori gave an understanding smile as he got a cup of water.

"He's an Uchiha, what do you expect." Sasori commented, getting Sakura to crack a smile. He gave her a cup and she accepted it.

"Uchihas and their perfection." She replied and Sasori chuckled. The two drank the water and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. There really was not much to do at the base other than watch TV.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not." Itachi said, hearing the last part as he entered the lounge. He came back from the armory because Kisame wanted to fool around with some weapons. Sakura just stuck her tongue at him. "Are you going home anytime soon?"

Sakura got up and stretched. "Actually, I should. I better patch up these wounds on my right arm. Some glass pierced me when I jumped. I'll see you two at school tomorrow!"

"I hope you recover soon, Sakura." Sasori replied and Sakura smiled in thanks. Once she changed into her old clothes, Sakura waved goodbye and the two nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Itachi and Sasori continued to watch the TV.

"So is my foolish little brother really good at driving?" Itachi asked and Sasori shrugged.

"He was able to keep up even with the technology in Sakura's helmet." Sasori stated, eyes still on the screen.

"Funny how we get our tech from the government. They never notice Tobi and Zetsu take information." Itachi mused. "He and that idiot Naruto liked to race a lot so I figured he'd be decent in driving."

"Who do you think is better: him or you?" Sasori asked and Itachi just chuckled.

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't.

"What do you mean you think it's Sakura?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke had everyone on a video call.

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense." Tented replied and Sasuke growled.

"Think about it. Great athleticism and friendliness towards Itachi's age group, whom we have profiled as how old most of the Akatsuki members would be."

"But she said she was tutored by him and even has a guardian in that age group. They're bound to have friends that age with all that contact." Ino reasoned, not wanting to believe what Sasuke was suggesting. Sakura was her best friend.

"How do you explain the same vehicle and helmet model as well as the same body structure? That isn't coincidence." Sasuke stated.

"How do you even know it is Sakura when their outfits make them look fatter?" Kankuro commented and Sai nodded in agreement.

"Why are you trying so hard to convince us it's her? I thought you liked her, asshole." Sai replied and Sasuke glared at him.

"How about the fact that she lives in the same neighborhood as me but I have never seen her before. That and she suddenly turns up at the school even when Yuki-sensei has been teaching for at least three years. As much as I don't like it, it's suspicious." Sasuke argued.

"She did say that she was homeschooled because her guardian didn't have enough time. That's no excuse for her not starting school earlier when Yuki-sensei was teaching at our school." Shikamaru stated and the group sighed.

"Listen, just keep an eye out for anything interesting. We still have school tomorrow." Sasuke stated and the group agreed. He then shut off his computer and sat on his bed, hands in his head.

 _'If it really is her, what do I do? I hate how I have these... feelings.'_ He thought before getting up. He went outside his house and walked towards Sakura's, which was a block away. He rang the intercom outside the gates, praying that Sakura would answer. Fortunately, she did.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, curious on the outside but panicking on the inside.

"Nothing, just checking if you were here." He replied, smirk on his face. He always was a good actor. "You been up to anything lately?"

"Nope, I had to babysit Ryuuji today since Yuki is holed up in a studio or something. I don't understand why she didn't ask her friends to take care of the mutt." Sakura replied with a sigh and Sasuke heard a growl.

"Why do you have a talking animal anyways? I thought only soldiers had contracts." Sasuke replied, curious as to what she would say.

"Honestly, even I don't know. Yuki has found a lot of things." Sakura admitted and Sasuke couldn't detect any lie. This meant that Yuki would be a suspect as only those with military backgrounds had access to animals that talk.

"Hn, I came to ask if I could borrow your notes for the pervert." Sasuke lied. This was the final test. If she had bandages on her arms then she would also be a suspect since the Akatsuki member he chased crashed out a window.

"Sure, though you can just copy it during home room. Or called me about it." Sakura laughed and Sasuke glared at her. She rang the gates to open and Sasuke walked to her door.

"Here you go." Sakura said as she opened her door and handed him her notes. Sasuke eyed her clothes which consisted of a tank top and sweats. He then saw the bandages on her left arm and got suspicious.

"Did you get hurt or something?" He questioned and saw Sakura glare behind her. Sasuke wasn't the only good actor, not that he knew that about Sakura.

"Well I didn't know _someone_ only ate pork and that they would try to _bite_ me if I fed them chicken. Spoiled mutt." Sakura said sarcastically but whispered the last part. Ryuuji growled loudly in response from his position on the couch. "I hate chicken you pink haired human." Sakura scoffed at his response.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the scene. Sasuke eyed her bandages and deemed it truthful. It was centered on one part and if the suspect did injure themselves when they crashed out the window, then the bandages would be spread out. Despite this, everything was so coincidental that it was hard to believe. He inwardly sighed and decided to leave her alone tonight. He would try again tomorrow.

"Hn, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied and Sakura gave him a smile.

"See you Sasu-kun." He glared at her and she giggled.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow." She waved bye and he walked off. When he was gone, Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks for acting Ryuuji."

"No problem." The wolf replied before plopping down and sleeping near the door.

"That was close, it's as if he knew it was me." Sakura said to herself. "I need to be extra careful tomorrow."

Sakura was going to need all the luck she had.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** This chapter also has a lot of timeskip.

 **The Days After**

Friday morning came too fast and Sakura was stuck between riding with Yuki or her own bike.

 _'If I ride with Yuki then they'll be suspicious for sure, but if I use my bike they can analyze it in the morning.'_ Sakura thought before deciding on using her bike. The parking lot was outside the school so they wouldn't be able to look at it during school.

 _'It doesn't matter, I won't get caught unless they have hard evidence.'_

 _ **'Not to mention we also have an alibi.'**_

 _'Ugh, was babysitting the mutt the best we could come up with?'_

 _ **'Hey, that was your plan. I told you we should've just told Sasu-kun that we were making out with Ita-'**_

Sakura punched her Inner, knocking her out while her face twisted into mortification.

 _'That disgusting freak. I can't believe she's a part of me.'_

As she parked and headed to the front of the school, she ran into Ino.

"Hey forehead-girl!" Ino smiled as she saw the girl. Sakura smiled back.

 _ **'Wow, they're all good actors.'**_ Seems like her Inner was awake.

 _'Add that as a strength.'_ Sakura thought, frowning inwardly.

"So did you do the homework that disgusting pervert gave us?" Ino asked and Sakura laughed.

"If you didn't add disgusting I would've thought you were talking about Kakashi-sensei." Ino laughed back at this. "But yeah, I did it."

"It's horrible how he gets away with making us label reproductive organs at least once a week." Ino shuddered and Sakura giggled. However, once they were in the hallway their homeroom was located at, they met trouble.

"Hey girls." A boy from a group said with a smirk. Sakura and Ino sighed.

"Why do you always attract the annoying desperate ones." Ino furiously whispered and Sakura gave her a glare.

"At least I don't flirt back just for fun. You give them false hope and they come back for more." Sakura whispered back while the boy walked towards them, smirk in tow.

"Would you like breakfast cause omelette you suck this dick." He smirked and his friends cheered him on. Wow, deja vu.

Sakura and Ino held in their laughter. Did he really think that horrendous pun would get him lucky? "Uh, no thanks. We need to get going." Sakura replied as she and Ino pushed him away. When they walked into their room, they burst into fits of giggles. Neji gave them a questioning look as only he and Hinata were in there.

"What happened?" Hinata asked and the two girls sat with her.

"Some fool decided that a stupid breakfast pun can win us over." Ino replied and Sakura giggled.

"What did he say?" Neji inquired and Ino laughed loudly.

"Would you like breakfast cause omelette you suck this dick." Sakura repeated as Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara walked in. Gaara gave Sakura an odd look before sitting down and Kiba and Kankuro laughed.

"What the heck was that?" Temari questioned and Neji replied for the three girls, who were giggling hard.

"Somebody tried to charm Ino and Sakura with that idiotic verse." He mumbled as the two boys laughed harder.

"That's s-so funny." Kankuro held his stomach as Temari snorted.

"Half the guys in this school do not know how to properly flirt." Ino stated and Temari snorted once more.

"Yeah, _you_ would know." Ino glared at her and the group, minus Neji, laughed. Neji just smirked as usual.

Soon enough, the whole group arrived and talked about the two girl's run in. After a while, Kakashi came in late again and started announcements.

"Halloween is next month. The school is allowing you to wear costumes but it is not mandatory. There is also a party being held from 5pm to 8pm which is once again not mandatory. Yuki-sensei, Itachi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and myself will be chaperoning." Kakashi started as he looked at the papers of annoucements he needed to make. He put the papers down after skimming through some. "That's it. The rest of this isn't important."

"But there's at least 3 more papers left." A kid brought up and Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling.

"Unless you want to hear about boring budget cuts and random teachers who aren't interesting, then you can do what you want." The kid mumbled before being quiet and the class erupted with chatter.

Once the bell rang, Sakura sighed. Lee had stayed, wanting to talk to Kakashi about something and was being loud. That and the group seemed like they were trying to act normal but she could tell they were wary. Sometimes she would catch Shino or even Neji stare at her. She understood Shino; the boy was creepy. However, Neji was different. He'd either be glaring at Naruto, guarding Hinata, or stealing glances at Tenten. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura sighed once more until Naruto asked what was wrong.

"Hey Sakura, something up?" He asked and Sakura who smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sasuke snorted and she glared at him. "What's wrong with that?" She demanded and he gave her a smirk.

"Last time you were thinking you started ranting about the weirdest things."

Sakura feinted being hurt and gasped. "I do not!" She protested but Naruto smiled.

"Yeah! I remember you were talking about what would be heavier: 200 pounds of bricks or 200 pounds of feathers. When Chouji said bricks you denied it and said that if you tried to carry 200 pounds of feathers, then you would also have to carry the weight of what you did to the poor birds!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke grunted.

"Surprised you remember it word for word dobe." Naruto glared at him, ready to start a fight until he was interrupted. Well, the whole class was interrupted.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I challenge your youthful self today!" Gai exclaimed as he rudely barged into the class. Kakashi gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Gai. What brings you here?" He smiled lightly and Gai exploded.

"Oh youthful Kakashi, how are you so cool!" He asked loudly before getting into his good guy pose. "Since I have a 1st period class, I challenge you to a quick but youthful game of rock-paper-scissors!" He smiled and students nearby cried in agony as his smile blinded them. Despite this, Lee looked at his idol and excitedly cheered him on.

"Yes Gai-sensei! Hopefully you will beat Kakashi-sensei this time!" Lee exclaimed and the two smiled. On the other hand, Kakashi was used to Gai's smiles and had reacted quickly, closing his eyes in time.

"Sure, whats the record? 300-300?"

Gai grinned once more and shouted, "Yes, now get ready! Rock, papper, scissors..." Gai threw a rock as Kakashi coolly threw a paper. Gai groaned loudly and looked at Kakashi, pointing at him. "I will come again. Next time, I will beat you!"

"I believe in you, Gai-sensei!" Lee said and the two were together again.

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two hugged and a sunset appeared before it was unceremoniously interrupted by none other than the principal herself. She looked pissed.

"Gai you blockhead! There's a class you need to teach!" She screamed, dragging Gai away by the ear. "It's either you or Orochimaru acting unethically, and it's annoying as hell!"

"I swear Kakashi, next time I will get yoouuu..." He trailed off as Tsunade dragged him out the class. Kakashi just sweatdropped as Lee realized he needed to be in class too.

"Oh no! I must get to my class in 42 seconds or else I will be counted tardy!" Lee yelled and zoomed out of the class. Everyone sweatdropped as Kakashi laughed quietly.

"Okay then, class. Today we will learn about the wonders of creating a thesis." He smiled his smile and Sakura groaned. If she thought this was bad, then she would be in for a surprise.

By the end of the day, Sakura was mentally exhausted. Throughout the day the group had been low key trying to see if she was different. She couldn't recall how many times Kiba asked if she could speak any other languages or Kankuro asking about clothes similar to the Akatsuki uniform. Then there would be Temari and Tenten asking about weapons since Yuki had them in her class and even Hinata asking about her friends that were older. Sakura lied somewhat, saying that she understood parts of French and Spanish and that she hated robes because it was the type to make someone look fatter than they were. She told the girls that she loved the weapons and would experiment with them from time to time. This got them more suspicious about Yuki and her friends but Sakura defended them, saying that they were once part of a private establishment that included investigation and protection services, and that some of her friends were still there. She said that they taught her some things so their friend's 'little sister' could defend herself.

Once she was on her bike, she called Zetsu knowing that he was a genius with technology and information.

"Yes, Blossom?" His pale face appeared and Sakura inwardly shuddered. His hair was green and had yellow eyes but what scared her was his split personality. They called the carefree, playful, and obedient side White Zetsu while the serious one was called Black Zetsu. Guess he was the one Sakura was talking with right now.

"I need you to fix some records ASAP. The Silver-Bloods practically interrogated me today and I couldn't help but give some half lies." Sakura started and White Zetsu came out all of a sudden.

"Of course Saku-chan! What happened, did you tell them that Deidara used to be a dancer?" He teased lightly and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Fortunately for the Akatsuki members, once White Zetsu forced his way out Black Zetsu wouldn't come until something serious happened.

"Unfortunately no, seeing as how I didn't think of that earlier. But I do need you to fix the records and state that Deidara, Sasori, and Yuki retired a couple years back."

"Sure thing Saku-chan. Hows 5 years for Yuki and 3 years for the two art freaks?" Zetsu snickered and Sakura laughed, smiling in agreement.

"Thanks Zetsu, I can always rely on you."

"No problem, visit sometime yeah?" He asked. The leader trusted him enough to take charge of the other hideout near the Hidden Valleys town in the Land of Rivers, though the Hidden Rain village trusted the Akatsuki group which enabled them to stroll free around the area without worrying about the Rain citizens betraying them. They did help overthrow the pompous, cruel leader there and establish a stable democracy.

Sakura froze, a plan in her head. "Actually, do you mind if I visit tomorrow? I need to get these guys off me, I doubt they'd leave me alone during the weekend."

"Sure thing. I'll go confirm with the leader in a bit, drive safely!" Zetsu replied and Sakura gave a thankful smile before driving off to her home. Once she entered, she called Yuki on her phone.

"Hey what's up?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be in the other hideout for the weekend, need to get these Silver-Blood off my trail." Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I saw during 6th period. They gave me looks too."

"Don't worry, I warded them off for now. I told them you used to work for that fake agency Pein runs."

"It's not really fake though, clients do communicate with us through there."

"Well, at least it's somewhat true. I'm gonna go pack now, have fun at the club!"

"You bet I will." Yuki teased and Sakura's face contorted into disgust.

"Ew, I don't want to know." She hung up once Yuki started laughing. That woman really was interesting in both a good and bad way.

Once she was done packing, she heard a ring and went downstairs, looking at the intercom. She saw the inseparable art freaks, as White Zetsu dubbed them, and let them in. The two entered the house and Sakura looked at them oddly.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked and Deidara laughed.

"Sasori wanted a day off from the club so they got Kakuzu to fill in for the weekend. I wonder how he's gonna do around Hidan, the two never go well with each other." Deidara smirked at the thought of the two arguing. Those two were complete opposites as Kakuzu did what he could to gain money while Hidan was crazy religious.

"That and Pein said it would be nice if we got a couple days off. Something about teaching and needing to relax." Sasori said, looking around the house.

"As if that man would know anything about relaxing. All he does is sit in that seat and do god knows what." Sakura replied with distaste.

"There are many ways a man can relax." Deidara started, wagging his eyebrows and Sakura scoffed, smacking him.

"You're disgusting, let's go. I want to leave ASAP so my friends won't bother me." The three got into Deidara's S63 AMG Mercedes-Benz and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Uh, shouldn't we use something more efficient in gas? Like your ghetto looking Altima?" Deidara glared at her before sulking a bit.

"Repairs. Some dick bashed it during a race."

Sasori scoffed. "You bashed him back, idiot." Deidara glared at him and was about to retort when Sakura interrupted.

"I swear if you two fight I will give you hell when we arrive."

The two kept quiet and Deidara drove out of the driveway and onto the road. The hideout was around 3 hours away so Sakura slept, hoping the two wouldn't argue along the way.

"What happened Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked from the radio. Sasuke glared at the car that left Sakura's home.

"She left with the art teachers."

"That's odd." He heard Gaara reply but Temari spoke up.

"Well, she has known those two for a while. Where are they going though?"

"Hey, one of you girls call her and invite her out or something." Naruto suggested.

"For once, that's a good idea dickless." Sai commented and was met with Naruto's furious insults.

"Shut up." Ino demanded, calling Sakura but frowning when it went straight to voicemail.

"That's weird." Tenten commented. "Though her answers to our questions today seem plausible."

"She seems n-normal. I don't think she's our suspect." Hinata replied but Sasuke spoke up again.

"Hn, something seems off. Let's just lay back and see if anything suspicious come out again."

"If she leaves her phone off the entire weekend, then something definitely is up." Shikamaru responded and everyone agreed.

"Whatever. One of you call her from time to time. If she doesn't pick up, then we'll see what 'excuse' she makes up this time." Sasuke stated and the others sighed. They really didn't want to do this to Sakura but they had to. There were no other suspects and everything was too much to be a coincidence. But they all knew something: if it was Sakura, then they would have no choice but to bring her in. No matter how much they didn't want to, they had to.

Sasuke sighed one last time before turning off the radio. He laid on his bed, arm over his eyes as his last thoughts were filled with the pink haired girl.

 _Back to Sakura_

Sakura groaned as the car stopped. She opened her eyes to see that they had arrived at the alternative HQ. It was completely different than the one at Konoha as it was a mansion that was supposedly owned by Pein. However, the basement included all sorts of technology, information, and weapons. The maids were loyal and were willing employees from Hidden Rain.

"C'mon, let's go." Deidara told Sakura who got her bags and went inside.

"What are supposed to be doing anyways." Sakura mumbled and Deidara smirked with a glint in his eyes. Sakura inwardly groaned; that look always came before Deidara did something incredibly stupid.

"How about we... explore for a bit." Deidara snuck a glance at Sasori and Sakura took the hint, inwardly smirking.

"Sure, we'll go ahead Sasori." Sasori eyed them warily before sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Tch, you idiots do what you want." He grunted and Sakura giggled before leaving with Deidara.

The mansion was incredibly huge; it was as big as 4 of Sakura's houses put together. The 1st floor included the living room, kitchen, training room, gym, offices, and armory while the 2nd floor was the residential area. It was littered with staircases, bathrooms, and rooms. Outside was a pool and garage, which stored Zetsu's many cars.

Sakura and Deidara put their luggage in a room of their choice before snickering. They were going to prank Sasori.

"Got the tape?" Deidara asked and Sakura nodded.

"You have the whipped cream right?" Sakura responded and Deidara smirked.

"Girl, I always bring one can. I love it." Sakura laughed lightly at that. Deidara loved his whipped cream.

"Okay so how about we call him up in a panic so he's rushing and then put the tape at eye level. Once he takes it off, you smack him with whipped cream and we book it." Deidara snickered at Sakura's plan.

"Where are we going to hide though? I haven't been here in years." Deidara asked and Sakura paused in thought.

"He'll probably go towards the rooms in the back so how about we stick to the rooms near Zetsu's?" Deidara nodded in agreement.

"We have to keep extra quiet though, I swear he smells fear." The two laughed at that before getting ready. Deidara got his hand filled with whipped cream while Sakura put the duct tape at Sasori's eye level.

Taking a deep, controlled breath, Sakura screamed in panic, "Sasori, come quick!"

Having heard Sakura's voice, Sasori rushed up the stairs and headed to the area where Sakura seemed to be.

"Where are you?" He asked loudly and heard Sakura respond on the room to his right. He rushed in only to be blinded by duct tape. Knowing it was a prank, he growled loudly as he took it off only for Deidara to slap his face with whipped cream. Temporarily blinded, Sasori heard the two pranksters laugh before running off.

"Those idiots." He grumbled as he cleaned his face. "They're gonna get it."

After a long hour, he wasn't able to find them. He heard one of the maids call out for dinner and he rushed there, knowing the two would be there. He growled when he saw the two with Zetsu, giggling.

"You two..." Sasori glared at them and the two giggled harder.

"Oh let it go, you can always prank them back." Zetsu said lightly prompting the two in front of him to glare at him. "Just don't break anything, this mansion is expensive."

Sasori smirked and the two paled. It was going to be one long weekend.

Sakura groaned when she came back to school. She had a terrible headache after what happened when she went to the other Akatsuki HQ.

Her entire weekend was filled with nothing but pranks. Sasori would scare the two with his puppets then the two would fight back by putting a bunch of salt in his water. It went from scare tactics to sabotaging food to tripwires dumping actual food. They all slept with their eyes open, wary that the other was going to prank during night time. However, Sakura's real problems would start when she came to school.

When she sat down on her seat in her homeroom class, she had her hands on her face. Groaning, she didn't realize the girls of the group arrive.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and Sakura opened an eye before moaning more.

"Shuddap pig, headache." She mumbled and Ino glared at her.

"Oh please, forehead girl. Why weren't you answering your phone this weekend?" Ino demanded and Sakura groaned more.

"Cause that idiot red haired freak scared me and it fell into the pool." Sakura sulked. The event actually happened.

"Where did you go?" Tenten asked and Sakura sighed.

"A friend's place. There was a job there and I got paid about $10,000" Sakura lied and the girls gasped.

"What did you do to earn that much?" Temari asked and Sakura groaned.

"Cleaning a damn mansion that a party wrecked the day before." She lied more, acting extremely well.

"Your art teachers came with you too?" Hinata asked. Her stuttering was long gone.

"They knew the guy and they're my friends, remember?" Sakura replied before putting her head down.

"So how come you didn't answer your phone on Friday?" Ino asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Takes 3 hours to get there so I slept." The other girls stole glances at each other and figured that Sakura was telling the truth.

Once the boys came in, they told them what happened wtih Sakura. They were a bit uneasy but decided to back off. Everything may have been coincidental but what Sakura said seemed to be real. With this reasoning, they canceled Sakura out as a suspect.

After 2 weeks the routine had gone back to the way it was. The suspicions on Sakura was gone and she was thankful for it. September was nearing its end and Sakura was sitting down on the grass, Tenten and Temari next to her since Kiba and Kankuro were on the tree.

"Excited for the football game next week?" Tenten asked the boys who yelled in agreement.

"Of course we are!" Kiba said and gave a fistpump to Kankuro.

Naruto was next to Hinata, arm around her. "Hell yeah! We'll win every game!" He pumped his free fist in the air and Hinata blushed.

Neji glared at him but Tenten gave him a look. He immediately backed down and all the girls heard the guys tease him.

"Whipped." Chouji whispered and Neji glared at him.

"Okay guys calm down." Ino said, laughing slightly. "I'm more interested in Halloween."

"Oh right!" Lee exclaimed. "A youthful holiday in which one showcases their youth with costumes!"

The group sweatdropped before Shikamaru spoke up. "Party still at your place for Thanksgiving though, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Thanksgiving all of a sudden?" Temari asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Chouji's been hounding me over it. Less than two months away and he's craving Sasuke's mother's turkey." Shikamaru lazily stated and everyone chuckled. Chouji was happily sleeping at his desk from eating too much breakfast.

"Cool, am I invited Sasu-kun?" Sakura teased and he glared at her.

"Stop calling me that."

"Hm, let me think. No." Sakura said and giggled as Sasuke increased his glare.

Kiba looked at them in disgust. "Stop flirting."

The two directed a glare at him. "We. Are. Not. Flirting."

Kiba cowered behind a branch and the others laughed. They had said the phrase at the same exact time.

"Okay back to the games though." Tenten said after she stopped giggling. "Who are we going against next week?"

"Colonial High Tigers." Shino replied.

"Really? They're easy." Temari said with a wave of her hand as the boys chuckled.

"Beat them 14-0 last year." Sai commented and Sakura was a bit confused.

"Okay don't make fun of me because I have no idea what mascot we are." Sakura stated and the girls giggled.

"You've been here for about 2 months Sakura." Hinata said, giggling slightly and Sakura pouted.

"We are Konoha High's Heroic Hawks." Kankuro exclaimed proudly and Sakura sweatdropped.

"...heroic?"

"I know, sounds stupid." Gaara replied and his girlfriend smacked his arm.

"That's mean." Matsuri said and the boys laughed.

"Yeah Gaara, that's mean." Kankuro teased and Gaara glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Okay boys stop." Temari interrupted. "The official name is Konoha High Hawks, but my idiot brother added that stupid word 2 years ago and it caught on."

"Unfortunately." Gaara mumbled before the bell rang, successfully stopping one of Matsuri's light slaps.

"Lets go!" Lee yelled as he zoomed up to his next class. The others sweatdropped and took their time.

Once Sasuke and Sakura arrived in Itachi's class, they sat down in their seats. Sakura gave a smile to Itachi as a greeting and he gave a nod in acknowledgement. The class filled in rather quickly and Itachi cleared his throat before speaking.

"Today will be a study period as you have a test two days from now. If you must speak, do it quietly." Itachi said and the kids immediately formed study groups. Itachi's tests were a pain to deal with but Ikibi's were much more harder.

Sakura was bored and learned the material easily so she walked up to Itachi who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Not much, just wondering about all the police stuff." Itachi smirked at Sakura's curiosity.

"If you must know, my father is head of the company and the military. The police was to be handed down to me but seeing as how I have this job, it has been pushed back." Itachi explained. "Though, I feel like Sasuke would be better at it."

Sakura looked at him curiously. "Sasuke?"

"Hn, his friend's parents are involved so it is only a matter of time that they too become a part of the police. As you can see they work well together." Itachi stated before sighing and speaking in a quiet whisper. "I don't understand why leader is making you do this mission. I'm against doing anything to my little brother."

"Me too, they're my friends after all." She whispered back before Sasuke came up to them.

"What are you two whispering about." He grunted and Itachi gave him a smirk.

"Nothing, foolish little brother. Just recalling some stories back when we were younger." Sasuke glared at him and Sakura giggled lightly.

"I don't want to know." Sasuke said as went back to his seat. Itachi gave Sakura a knowing glance and she glared slightly at him before sitting back down.

"He's just joking." She told Sasuke who grunted. "Oh come on, talk to me."

He looked at her and she found his gaze unrecognizable. "Why are you so close with him?"

Sakura was miffed; was Sasuke jealous?

"He's pretty chill," Sasuke stared at her and she giggled. "but I like you better."

At this Sasuke stiffened before relaxing. Itachi saw the exchange and all his worries about the gang were diminished. He took his phone out and sent a text to Yuki.

 _"Don't worry about the plan, everything's set. - Itachi"_

 _"Alright, give me some time. Don't worry, I'll give them the push they need. - Yuki"_

Itachi silently chuckled. Yuki would most definitely give them a good push.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Football Games and Flirting**

A week had passed and Sakura was going to experience her first live football game. The football players were always given their last 2 periods off during game day so Sakura was surprised when she opened the door in her Art Class and saw Sasuke and Sai.

"What are you two doing here? From what I remember you have 5th and 6th off, not 4th." Sakura arched her eyebrow, not impressed.

"Hn, for 'good luck' our teacher let us off early." Sasuke smirked and Sai gave Sakura a smile.

"Where are the others then?" Sakura inquired, letting them in. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, looking extremely disinterested while Sai's smile was still plastered on his face.

"The ice cube went over to make sure dickless wasn't harassing the stuttering tomato. The lazy ass went for the blondie." Sai chimed in, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Really? Stuttering tomato? Blondie?" At the moment, Sai took notice of the puppets around the room.

Yes, pinky. These are great works of art though I prefer paintings." Sakura glared at him, not liking the nickname he gave her. What was it with that name? Even Hidan called her that when they first met.

"I have a name and those 'works of art' are creepy as hell, just like you." Sakura shot but Sai smiled once more, not looking offended at all.

"Thank you." Sakura just huffed and walked away and Sasuke trailing behind her, smirking in amusement. Deidara finally noticed the unwelcome guests and groaned, getting Sasori's attention. Sasori was setting up the quiz for next week while the class had another reading day though no one did the task. On the other hand, Deidara was busy on his laptop typing away.

"Hey what are these brats doing in my class. I gotta edit this stupid paper by tonight and it's annoying as hell." Deidara asked with a frown on his face. Sasori just went back to work, ignoring those around him.

"I wanted to check out the class since I didn't get in. I don't know what the asshole is here for." Sai replied, the smile still plastered on his face as he casually pointed at Sasuke. Deidara snickered at Sasuke's nickname and received a death glare from said boy.

"I don't want to be with the loud dobe." He muttered, glaring daggers at those who dare laugh at the nickname but Sai just gave him a smile. He threw away smiles as much as an alcoholic did for liquor.

"You sure you aren't here for pinky?" Sasuke glared at him and Sakura blushed faintly. Faintly. Deidara still caught it and snickered.

"Well, why don't you go and... join them Sak. You know, for 'good luck.'" Sakura glared at him, catching his hint.

"Fuck off."

Sasori looked up and frowned; they were being loud. "You can go Sakura, I know you read the section already and you can spend time with your friends." He gave her a knowing glance.

 _ **'A.k.a gather information for the mission.'**_ Inner Sakura stated and Sakura inwardly frowned.

 _'Well at least we get to leave class and fool around.'_

 ** _'Yeah, we can definitely fool around with Sasu-'_** Sakura punched her Inner and threw her at a wall, effectively knocking her out. Leave it to Inner Sakura to be immature. That girl had no self control. Well, both of them didn't.

After that small inward conversation, Sakura glanced at Sasori and sighed. She might as well go and save a half hour of boredom.

"Alright alright. Let's go you two hoes."

Sai looked at her in confusion. "But pinky, I am neither a girl or a gardening tool."

Sasuke snorted. "She meant it as an insult."

"Ah, shall I call her an ugly whore then?" Sai asked, his eyes crinkling when he smiled. Sakura glared at Sai and punched him before leaving the room, Sasuke on her heels.

"Wow, she has a good right hook." Sai commented, rubbing his face and Deidara snickered once more.

"Looks like you learned the hard way."

"Well then, I'm off to the cooking class. There's bound to be some good entertainment there." Deidara waved him off and Sasori nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good luck in your game!" Deidara yelled.

"Thanks, but I don't need it. By the way, I'm glad I don't have this class. No painting done here." Sai gave a final smile before leaving and Deidara snorted.

"Cocky and an asshole. I'm surprised he isn't an Uchiha."

"Don't forget that pale skin tone and black hair. What an awful similarity." Sasori commented, earning a chuckle from Deidara.

"Awful indeed. Let's look forward to next week." Sasori smirked in response. They would make next week really fun but to them, fun meant a really shitty test.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke roamed the many halls of their school. Sasuke paused, having an idea before smirking. He took her wrist, pulling her as he led the way.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she was being dragged by Sasuke up the stairs. Sasuke gave her an amused smirk before responding.

"Someplace secret."

Sakura frowned as she was being led by Sasuke and let him drag her until the two were at a door that led to the roof. It was locked and Sakura was a bit surprised when Sasuke had the key.

"Can I ask why you have a key to the roof?" Sasuke just gave her another smirk and opened the door, revealing the wide roof that was fenced.

"Sometimes I need a place to get away." He led her to the fenced area and the two gazed down at the the big oak tree. Sakura laced her fingers around the fence, feeling tranquil as the wind blew gently. She took in a breath of fresh air and closed her eyes, feeling Sasuke's warmth next to her.

"It's very peaceful here, like I can-" Sakura started.

"Think your troubles away?" Sasuke finished and Sakura looked at him, seeing his conflicted eyes. He gazed at the oak tree as if he was having a heated inner debate.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked, somewhat worried and Sasuke's face turned blank once more.

"Hn." Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and he tensed slightly.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked and he looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. She frowned a bit as Sasuke kept quiet.

"Nothing that concerns you." He stated after a minute and closed his eyes, resting his head on the fence. "Just problems that give trouble me."

Sakura took her hand away and leaned her head against the fence, trying to look at him in the eyes. "It's alright, you don't have to force yourself tell me."

Sasuke opened one eye and looked back, giving her a rare, small smile. He appreciated that she hadn't tried to pry into his troubles. He leaned away from the fence and sat down, his back leaning on it. Sakura did the same and sat close to him. They didn't feel like talking nor did they need to as the silence was comfortable. The two listened as the wind blew and the birds sang. However, Sakura focused more on listening to Sasuke's breathing, oddly comforted with the sound. Sakura loved talking and initiating conversations but with Sasuke, she realized that the two didn't need to talk to be comfortable. Just feeling him next to her and seeing his eyes closed in peace was good enough.

No words could ever describe how she felt at this moment. The only thing she understood was that she was falling too deep. The two talked to each other all the time during Calculus and usually sat next to each other during nutrition. The more she conversed with him, the more Sakura realized that her mission would be unbearable. If they ever found out that she had been relaying to her gang about their strengths and weaknesses, then all the memories they shared together would become nothing. She would lose her second family.

Sakura sighed away the thoughts and let herself rest on Sasuke's shoulder. He tensed before relaxing, not used to the close contact. Sakura willed herself to think about the problem later, thinking to herself that she would be able to come up with a solution later. Smiling in content, she snuggled on Sasuke's shoulder. In return, he growled lightly, receiving a small giggle from Sakura. He gave her a look that portrayed his discontent with her actions and Sakura just smirked, laying her head on his shoulder once more. Once he realized she wouldn't snuggle up to him, he relaxed. Eventually, their peace was interrupted but not by the bell; it was Sakura's phone.

Sakura inwardly groaned and took her phone out of her pocket. Looking at the caller, she actually groaned out loud.

"What do you want, Ino?" She asked with an annoyed tone and heard some snickers in the background.

"What, am I interrupting your precious time with your Sasu-kun?"

Sakura scoffed. "Oh shut it, what do you want."

Ino laughed. "We'll all be meeting at the tree in a few. We managed to get the teacher to let us out 10 minutes early."

"Now how did that happen?"

"Let's leave it at Sai offending our poor teacher to the point-" Ino started.

"-of embarrassment!" Sakura heard Naruto yell from the background.

"-that she kicked us out." Ino continued and Sakura heard her smack Naruto on the head. Sakura snickered and agreed to meet up with them before hanging up. Sasuke looked at her curiously and she answered his unspoken question.

"They want us at the tree to hang out. Sai got them kicked out." Sakura explained and Sasuke scowled.

"Hn, bell rings in 10 and it takes 3 to get there. What's the point." Sasuke grumbled, not wanting to leave his safe haven.

Sakura laughed heartily. "I never pegged you as lazy."

"You and I both know I'm anything but lazy." He gave her a smirk. His response got Sakura blushing faintly seeing as her perverted Inner had woken up and was having a field day.

 _ **'Oh my god oh my- that response was like he wanted us to know he has crazy stamina and that he's a sex god and-'**_

 _'Oh my_ kami-sama _he didn't_ mean _it like that you_ crazy _little-'_ Sakura told her Inner with a horrified face.

 _ **'Holy mother of whoever made this beautiful child, look at him with that sexy smirk like, I just want him to kiss me right here and do some dirty-'**_

Sakura couldn't stop her Inner from rambling with words so she created a chair in her mind and smacked her right in the face. She proceeded to lock her up with chains and a cage all while growling. She almost blushed fully when her Inner began a slideshow of why Sasuke would be a sex god. It included many interesting pictures; ones that Sakura was terrified of. God knows how her Inner got those images.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was smirking with amusement on the outside. He saw her blush at his statement and inwardly chuckled.

"Never pegged you as perverted." He said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura fake gasped and smacked him lightly.

"What makes you think that?"

Sasuke chuckled out loud before getting up and heading towards the door. When he realized Sakura wasn't coming, he turned around and put his hands in his pockets, giving her an expecting look. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and jumped up, following him downstairs. With a pleasant silence surrounding the two, they walked side by side to the huge oak tree where their friends were at.

* * *

After school ended, the girls immediately went towards the football field. They then chose a seat on the bleachers close to their football friends who were on the side of the football uniform. They wore black uniforms with their numbers, names, and the hawk insignia on their helmet were gold. They looked towards their opponents, the Tigers, whose uniforms consisted of an orange top, black helmet, and white bottoms.

"Who's kicking off? Who's kicking off? Who's kicking-" Tenten asked excitedly and Temari smacked her. The girls laughed as Temari glared at her.

"It'll happen in a bit." True to her word, the referee flipped a coin seconds later. It was heads and the Hawks had chosen correctly.

"Hawks get to choose." The referee announced and Sasuke smirked.

"We choose to receive."

The crowd roared as both teams lined up, with the Tigers kicking the ball and the Hawks receiving it. They then kicked the ball and Sakura held her breath as it was kicked near the 20 yard line. She didn't know anyone on the special teams so she didn't know who the kickoff returner was. The player caught the ball and immediately began to run. The Hawk members stayed close, trying to fend the Tiger players off of him. However, the kickoff returner didn't see a member to his right and got tackled at the 41 yard line on the home side. The crowd cheered nonetheless, shouting their support.

It was time for the offensive team to come up and all the girls yelled to their extent. Sakura cheered as she saw Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sai, and Naruto get on the field. They got into a formation shaped like a T as Neji was on the far left with Sai to his right and Gaara a bit behind the line of scrimmage on the far right. The halfback, Katsu, was behind Sasuke and Naruto was behind Katsu. Sasuke looked to his left and right, screaming, "Blue 32!"

Ino cheered. "Yes! They're going for this one!"

Tenten scoffed in response. "Only cause the ball usually goes to Sai."

Seconds later, Kiba snapped the ball to Sasuke and Neji and Gaara immediately ran. Neji ran straight and then to his right while Gaara went straight ahead. Naruto bounded towards the middle of the field, trying to get open while Katsu stayed behind to defend Sasuke. Thinking that the ball would go to Gaara because Sasuke kept glancing at him, the opponents focused more on the right side of the field and didn't notice Sai run towards to the left. Sasuke threw the ball to him and Sai caught it, running until he got tackled by the closest player. The crowd cheered as the line of scrimmage was on the 42 yard line on the opponent side, meaning that they had earned 17 yards.

The referee whistled and the teams got back into formation. The play took around 40 seconds so there was around 13 minutes left into the quarter because the beginning kick took around 30 seconds. Sakura saw Sasuke talking to Katsu and Naruto, and Naruto beamed.

"Jeez, could they make it any more obvious?" Sakura asked and the girls giggled.

Once Kiba snapped the ball, Sasuke handed it to Naruto and he ran to the right with Katsu in front, defending him. Naruto saw a member tackle Katsu in front and jumped over only to be tackled by someone to his left. He had only gained them 5 yards but the crowd still cheered. Once the referee whistled, they tried the same play once more. This time, Naruto went straight into the middle. The opponents were expecting him to go to the right again but they guessed wrong. Naruto bounded for about 10 yards, spinning and juking those who came in his way but tripped due to his speed. The girls laughed loudly.

"1st down! Hawks still have the ball on the 27 yard line." The commentator announced. "Seems like the Tigers this year don't pose much of a threat to our Heroic Hawks."

"You got that right!" Ino yelled as the crowd roared. Temari just groaned at the sound of heroic.

The referee whistled once again and Sasuke got the team into another position, this time with Gaara and Neji on the left side and Naruto a bit more towards the right. Sai was also on the right side and once Kiba snapped the ball to Sasuke, Neji and Gaara ran straight while Sai ran slightly to the right. Naruto and Katsu stayed behind and guarded Sasuke as he waited. Once Neji and Gaara went to the end field, Gaara ran towards the right while Neji tried to stay open. Once Sasuke saw an opening, he threw it to Neji, who jumped high and caught it in the touchdown field. The crowd roared and the scoreboard changed from 0-0 to 6-0. With 12 minutes left into the quarter, the referee whistled as the special teams came out. The kicker kicked the ball straight into the middle of the post and earned the Hawks a point, and the crowd cheered.

The Hawks then kicked the ball towards the 15 yard line. The opponent caught it but was tackled almost immediately at the 20 yard line. The crowd roared like crazy. The girls then cheered as Chouji, Kankuro, Lee, and Shino went on the field. Chouji resumed his position as the one in front of the center, Kiba's role. Kankuro and Shino went to block the receivers and Lee was further back in the middle because he was the safety. Once the referee whistled, the Tigers snapped the ball and their quarterback handed it to the runningback who dove through the middle and got about 3 yards before he was tackled by a Hawk player. The crowd roared its approval.

The entire first quarter played out like this: the Tigers would slowly inch closer to the endzone, successfully getting the first down when they were on their third attempt. They took up around 5 minutes, leaving a good 7 minutes left into the game. Eventually, when they were at the 20 yard line, Kankuro intercepted the ball and ran all the way to the 50 yard line. Sasuke would then work his magic and they would once again score a touchdown within the time limit. They ended the first quarter early seeing as there was only going to be 3 seconds left.

In the middle of the second quarter, Sakura received a phone call and left momentarily.

"Yuki, what's up?" Sakura asked, hearing the crowds cheering faintly.

"I won't be able to come home tonight." Yuki slurred as Sakura heard loud club music in the background.

"Wait, what? I thought you were a DJ on the weekends and-"

"Yeah well someone nice wanted to get me a drink and I couldn't help ittt." Yuki trailed off and she heard Itachi in the background.

"Yuki, what the hell is going on here?" Sakura heard.

"What, I can't get no free drink up in here?" Yuki slurred and Itachi growled loudly. Sakura heard him drag her to one of the private rooms that were soundproofed.

"Hello? Sakura?" He asked, taking the phone away from Yuki who was drunk on the bed and putting it against his ear.

"Itachi, what happened?"

"She's trying to get shit faced drunk is what happened." Sakura heard Itachi grumble.

"Baby come back~ Give me some lovin'." She heard Yuki say and snickered.

"Listen, I'll take care of her so don't worry about it." Itachi sighed.

"Alright then, Ita-chan. Wouldn't Konan be better for this though, seeing as she could change Yuki? I know Yuki's wearing jeans or something." Sakura asked with an amused tone and heard Itachi pause.

"On another thought, that's a better idea. I'll go call her. Tell my bro I hope he gets tackled." Itachi replied and Sakura giggled.

"Unfortunately for you our team is too damn good. Have fun." She heard Itachi grumble and hung up. However, Sakura froze and had an idea. Taking her phone back, she texted Itachi.

" _Hey can I bring my friends over to the club next Saturday?_ "

" _You guys are minors but as long as they don't talk about it I'm fine. The age limit is 18 and you guys are almost there so why not. I also want to see Sasuke make a fool of himself._ "

Sakura could imagine Itachi smirking and laughed. " _Alright, I'll tell you who's going and we can observe them from there. I still got a mission to do._ "

" _A bit harsh Sak, gonna get them when they're vulnerable?_ " Sakura scoffed.

" _No, just get some things out from them. They always say a drunk person never lies. We'll meet up there around 6 then._ "

" _Gotcha. See you then._ "

Once she was done texting Itachi, she started to walk back to the field. Checking her phone, she realized it was nearing 4:45 and it was way to early for Yuki to be drunk yet.

 _'I wonder what happened...'_ Any thoughts were broken by the loud cheers of the crowd. Sakura looked at the scoreboard and saw the score hadn't changed from when she left. It was 21-0.

"Hey guys I've been gone for like 20 minutes, what'd I miss." Unfortunately, some idiot fanboys heard her while they were passing by.

"This dick." He told her and his friends laughed, giving him high fives for his 'awesome' and 'spur of the moment' pickup line. Sakura and the girls looked at them in disgust.

"Oh thank god, I thought I missed something big." Sakura replied and the people around them laughed loudly. The boys left hastily, embarrassed.

"Seriously though, what'd I miss." Sakura asked and Ino shrugged once they were done giggling.

"Nothing much, just strugglin to get our boys in that endzone." Ino replied.

"Well, they are doing better than last year." Hinata stated.

"Gaara has been doing extremely well even though he's smaller than half the guys out there." Tenten teased Matsuri and the girl blushed.

"Well, he told me that every touchdown he gets would equal to a date." The girls squealed.

"That is so cute!" Ino exclaimed.

"I wish my boyfriend was like that." Temari jokingly said and the girls laughed.

"Hey, what about me, Sak, and Ino? We're dealing wtih emotionally stunted boys here." Tenten pointed out but Temari laughed it off.

"If Gaara can be like that, then I have no doubt that those three boys can do something nice." Sakura then scanned the football team, looking for Shikamaru.

"Hey speaking of love interests, what does Shikamaru do? I heard everyone's on the team but he's not on the field." Temari laughed loudly.

"That's cause he's too lazy to be on the team. He's actually the assistant coach and helps with the plays." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement and spotted him standing next to the coach, talking and pointing.

Once the second quarter was finished, the score was still 21-0. The girls immediately went over to the food stands and bought food. Once the players went back out, they got onto the field with permission and started talking to the boys.

"Shika! Nice plays." Temari said as she greeted him with a kiss to which replied, "Troublesome."

"Great job guys!" Tenten said and talked with the guys on the football team, including those not from the gang. Sakura saw her give high fives and fist bumps as well as Neji's 'sneaky' glances and frowns.

Sakura laughed silently and turned to her right, seeing Naruto give Hinata a kiss on the cheek and stuck his tongue out at Neji when he glared at him. Tenten then scolded Neji, telling him to leave the two alone and Kiba made silent whipping noises, snickering all the while. Gaara was with Matsuri, who gave him water and started talking about the opponent members. Sakura chose to stay with Ino, who was talking with Sai and Kankuro.

"And so like, I see him pass it to my guy and I'm like, 'Hell nah that ain't happening.' so I get in front and steal it. Then I book it from there and end up in the halfway point." Kankuro recalled his interception and Sakura gave him a high five.

"I'm surprised your makeup hasn't washed off yet clown face." Sai commented and Kankuro glared at him.

"It's face paint you fake ass."

Ino scoffed and proceeded to scold both boys for fighting. Sakura laughed but jumped when someone put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and glared at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face.

"You know, you can call my name like normal people and not scare the shit out of them."

"Hn, whatever." He gave her a smirk and Sakura couldn't keep her glare for too long. Not when he-

 _ **'-has that sexy smirk on his face with all that sweat and oh my kami it's so hot and-'**_

Sakura shut her Inner out and tried not to blush because right now, Sasuke was the epitome of a man. The school lights illuminated his face, showing his perfect jawline, dark sexy eyes, the veins on his forearms indicating that he worked out often, and the-

 _ **'sweat that makes him look so hot and not disgusting and his hair is still spiky and I love it and-**_

Sakura punched her Inner hard, knocking her out. She couldn't handle her ranting, at least not in front of Sasuke.

"Whatever. You know, Itachi told me to tell you that he hopes you get tackled." Sakura said with a smirk, managing to get her emotions in check. She was a spy afterall.

Sasuke scoffed. "Please, I haven't been tackled since last year."

"Oh really, why don't I do it now." She said, prepping to tackle him and he gave her a haughty smirk.

"I bet you can't even knock me down." Sakura growled and was going to do it when Hinata interrupted her.

"Sakura? Ino says that intermission is almost over and that we should get back to our seats." Sasuke still had the smirk on his face so Sakura gave him a death glare.

"Whatever, I'll get you baby Uchiha!" Sakura warned before she stuck her tongue out at him and left. Sasuke chuckled lightly, to the surprise of his teammates. Eventually, the game started once more and the crowd roared it's heart out once again.

* * *

"Is it me or did the Tigers suck more this year?" Ino asked as they waited for the boys at the oak tree. It was nearing 7 and they all agreed to go home together.

"I know, we beat them 36-0. Gotta hand it to Gaara for that 2 point conversion at the end." Tenten commented and looked pointedly at Matsuri, who blushed.

"How did you two get together?" Sakura asked curiously. "Gaara seems like he'll ignore everyone and glare them to death."

Temari snorted. "That's because he _did_ do that. And then he met Matsuri last year and the two were stuck with the same classes and projects."

"It's fate I say!" Tenten exclaimed and all the girls giggled, Matsuri still blushing.

"You sound like our favoirte ice cube." Ino teased and Tenten glared at her.

"And you sound like our favorite fake ass with that insult of yours." The girls giggled once more. Sakura asked her question again and Matsuri answered it properly this time.

"Well, we spent a lot of time together because of all the projects we had to do. That and I thought he was cute." Matsuri blushed once again. "He seemed so lonely since he glared at people all the time so when we were put together for a project, I tried to make things work."

"And eventually, she took my lil bro's heart because he asked me what kind of things girls would want for Christmas. Something that would never come out of the runt's mouth." Temari said with a smirk. Sakura let out an 'aww'.

"He gave me a teddy bear and asked me out the last day before Christmas break." Matsuri said, smiling lightly at the memory. "He was so shy that I couldn't help but hug him."

"He _is_ cute." Ino mused and the other girls gave her a weird glance. "What? I'm just saying that's he's attractive."

"Yeah, not in front of the sister please." Temari muttered and the girls laughed loudly.

A couple minutes later, the boys came into view. Tenten got up and bounded towards Neji and gave him a hug. Everyone's jaws dropped. Except for our emotionless boys but I think you know that by now.

"Great job today! Especially with that touchdown and 35 yard gain." Tenten exclaimed and Neji grunted. Tenten then started talking about the game and ranting about his performance on what needed to be better or was perfect. Anyone would've been annoyed especially after a game but Neji just smirked contentedly. Not that anyone knew but he loved it whenever Tenten talked.

"What a beautiful display of youth! I must express myself by running home! I shall see you youthful friends of mine next week!" Lee exclaimed passionately, tears in his eyes, and ran off. The boys laughed at his reaction and they all walked together to the parking lot.

Neji and Hinata waited for their limo while Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri and Tenten waited for Gaara to open his SUV. Kiba put his key into his car with Shino and Naruto on the other side while Ino and Shikamaru waited for Chouji to unlock the doors to his car too. Sai was on his motorcycle as well as Sasuke. However, before they all left, Sakura got their attention.

"Wait guys, before you leave!" Sakura asked and they all looked up.

"You guys down to go clubbing next Saturday? I can get you guys in for free and get free drinks all around." Sakura asked and the girls were excited.

"Really? I am so down!" Ino said and Temari agreed.

"I've always wanted to go to one." Temari said and gave Shikamaru a look. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." With that, Temari gave Ino a high five.

"Hm, might as well. I got nothing to do on Saturdays." Tenten said and the two girls squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm going on a date with Gaara that day." Matsuri said meekly.

"I've gotta fix my car for a race on Saturday." Kankuro said with a frown on his face. "I wish I could go."

Kiba groaned. "Not cool, I have to take care of the dogs that weekend."

"Another time then, my fellow wing man." Kankuro said to Kiba and the two laughed lightly.

"Not my thing." Shino muttered and Sasuke agreed with a frown on his face.

"Aw c'mon teme! Let's go!" Naruto said as he walked towards Sasuke and smacked his back hard. Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah Sasu-cakes, let's go!" Sakura teased and he glared at her.

"What's wrong, Sasu-cakes? Not man enough?" Naruto chided and Sasuke glared at him too. Everyone was snickering at this point.

"Is something wrong with you, Sasu-cakes? Can't handle loud music well?" Sakura teased even further and unlocked the rare Uchiha Death Glare™.

"I think our Sasu-cakes can't even handle the drinks." Naruto chided and Sasuke directed the Uchiha Death Glare™ on him. Naruto remained unfazed as he gave Sakura a goofy grin.

"Shut up. I'll go if you stop calling me that." Sakura and Naruto whooped and gave each other a high five. On the other hand, the two girls gave a pointed look to Hinata and received a glare from Neji.

"No, Hinata-sama is not going." He stated and Tenten pouted.

"How about she goes and you do your weird guarding thing." Temari suggested and Neji shook his head, arms crossed.

"Hey, if Sasuke's going then you can too. I am not taking no for an answer." Tenten stated with a glare and Neji took one look at her before frowning.

"Hn, whatever." Everyone laughed once more; he really can't say no to Tenten.

"Okay so Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke are going. What about you, Sai?" Sakura asked and sweatdropped at his response.

"Of course, it is an opportune time to observe social contact." Sai said and Ino frowned.

"Hey, you'll be staying with me the entire time. There are man eaters there and I don't want you to get caught." Ino said sternly and the girls snickered. Ino flirted with so many guys but was overprotective with only one.

"I'm guessing they don't actually eat men and she said that in a figurative sense, right?" Sai asked honestly and the boys laughed loudly.

"Yes, good job." Naruto said, patting him on the back and Sakura shook her head at the scene.

"Alright, I'll go tell Itachi then." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait what. We're going to my idiot brother's club?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Uh, duh. He's my friend and my guardian works there, where else can I go for free?" Sasuke frowned and Sakura glared at him. "You are not ditching us. I'll make sure Itachi rides with you."

Naruto snickered but shut up when Sasuke glared at him. His glares never worked unless he had a reason to be afraid, and the glare he gave Naruto looked something like 'I'll beat you up if you don't shut up'. When the plans were set and the addresses given away, everyone got into their respective vehicles and drove away.

 _'Next week will be fun.'_ Sakura thought and her Inner snickered.

 ** _'Oh, it will definitely be fun.'_**

* * *

 **AN:** Was that okay? I hope that was okay. Anyways, since this is a spy fic don't be surprised if something exciting happens next chapter in the club -winkwink-

By the way, this will be the first and last time I will describe a football game in this story. The rest of the games will briefly state what happened. Since this isn't a football fic, I don't want to focus on it a lot. The football component is supposed to showcase how strong the boys are and gives Sakura more info for her mission. Trust me when I say Sakura will find out a _lot_ of stuff for this mission of hers... ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Here you go, a chapter with 8,000+ words; a treat for those who have been reading.

 **Tension in the Air**

"What is your mid-report evaluation?" Pein asked in an authoritative voice as Sakura sat down in front of him.

The room was cold and dark, the only light source being Pein's laptop and the bright full moon behind him. Konan stood next to him, giving Sakura a smile hoping that it would calm the pink-haired girl in front of her. She had to be present as she was Pein's right hand and 2nd in power.

The Akatsuki members all knew that Pein and Konan had founded the Akatsuki together. Konan had straight, blue hair and grey eyes. She typically wore a paper rose on her hair but took it off in public because leaving paper roses on her victims was her signature move. Though she was calm and level-headed, she expressed feelings more openly than Pein which meant she was more comfortable to be with to Sakura. Lately, she had been busy in the Hidden Rain and gathering information, relaying it to Pein and Zetsu at the other hideout. Thankful for her reassurance, Sakura shot the woman a quick, appreciative smile before starting her report.

"Generally speaking, all the boys are strong and capable of destroying concrete walls if they wanted to. I judge this from their football performance last week and yesterday as well as their football practices. Though some of them are of smaller statue, like Gaara and Lee, that doesn't mean that they can't take or do damage. On the other hand, the girls are flexible. Temari and Tenten are the physically stronger than Hinata and Ino, who may look like they can't put up a fight but they can. I found out their fighting styles: Tenten has a specialty with weapons while Temari uses this huge mechanized fan or smaller fans. She's able to manipulate the wind and knock guys like Kisame away easily. Hinata knows which pressure points to hit, stunning enemies in battle and Ino specializes in seduction missions, meaning she has charm and is very cunning." Sakura reported.

"And the boy's fighting styles?" Pein asked while Konan wrote things down on her notepad.

"Neji's is the same as Hinata's, seeing as how they're part of the Hyuuga family. Sasuke is most likely the same as Itachi's with his Sharingan and Kankuro uses puppets like Sasori. For the others, I do not know." Sakura replied.

"Is there anything notable we should look out for?" Pein asked once more and Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke is both fast and strong. He can create last minute plans on the top of his head. Neji is the same though Sasuke is a bit more rash with his actions. Neji is probably the most controlled one out of the group. Naruto has incredible speed, strength, and stamina. He never took a break in both football games and pounded through different football members. It always took two or more people to take him down. His speed may come from the fact he is the Hokage's son." Pein's eyes slightly widened at this before he motioned for Sakura to continue.

"This isn't all. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are children of the Kazekage. They were sent to Konoha for the education and to symbolize the strength of the alliance. Kankuro's bragging of races and fixing cars leads me to think that he is their driver and mechanic, like Kisame. I've heard that Gaara is unstoppable when he is angered so that is one thing we should look out for." Pein frowned slightly at this.

"This means no kidnapping of the four, Pein." Konan said and Pein glanced at her.

"I have no intention of kidnapping any because it would make our meeting in a couple months very tense. Continue."

"Sai has an affiliation with paintings and tends to offend those he talks to. Putting someone like Hidan up against him is a bad idea as he is extremely well versed in getting under one's skin through his insults. Shikamaru is their tactician and I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind any plans of how their targets should be assassinated. Lee is incredibly fast and is on par with Naruto with stamina. He is most likely more of a fighter than an assassin, used as a distraction to buy time. Chouji uses his large stature to crush his opponents while Kiba trains to hold off opponents of that size, indicating his strength levels to be high. Kiba also has an affiliation with dogs as Shino does with bugs. Shino seems to be an information gatherer since he is always quiet and observant. I've said what I need to say about the girls."

"No weaknesses as of yet?" Pein asked and Sakura frowned slightly.

"Maybe we can use their love for each other. The only one to break Neji down is Tenten and the same goes for Gaara with Matsuri and Shikamaru with Temari. Naruto and Neji would probably go in a rage if Hinata is hurt while Sai would act rashly if something happened to Ino. On the other hand, we can use other things that they love like Chouji and his food, Kankuro and his creations, Naruto and his ramen, Kiba and his dogs, etc." Sakura said, frowning inwardly. She would straight out disobey Pein if he ever made her hurt her friends. It may have only been two months but she was as close to them as she was with the Akatsuki.

"I was thinking more of combat weaknesses like blind spots or fighting types they are weak against. Do not worry about their elimination yet, this information has given me insight. Thank you for your evaluation, you may leave." Pein finished as Konan scribbled on her notepad. Sakura stood up, bowed, and left.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she drove back to her house. She thought of the day before and faintly smiled. Sasori and Deidara had created an extremely hard test but Sakura knew the art textbook inside out. She loved seeing their face when she had gotten 100% correct.

There was also the football game. They had once again won though the opponent actually got a touchdown. The final score was 21-6 and they had celebrated by eating ramen. She sat next to Sasuke and couldn't help but laugh at his bickering with Naruto. She had talked with the group and gotten even closer. She found out the girl's fighting styles that day seeing as they trusted her enough. The boys were too busy fooling around or eating to even comprehend their conversation.

Reaching her destination, she pulled up and used her key card to open the driveway. She pushed it in and it automatically went out as the gates opened. Sakura opened the garage with the button next to her neon lights on the top and parked her motorcycle. Taking off her helmet and placing it on her bike, she made sure signs of the Akatsuki were gone. The armory room was labeled 'storage' and any Akatsuki symbol was covered up. She then walked inside the house and up into her room. The girls had all agreed to meet up at Sakura's place since it was closer to the club and use Gaara's SUV.

Sakura looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing 5.

 _'Lets go and get ready then.'_

 ** _'Heck yes! We'll make ourselves look sexy tonight.'_**

Sakura smirked at this. No doubt she would do that tonight; she wanted to have some fun and relax.

Sakura proceeded to get ready and took out black leggings that hugged her legs, showing off its slenderness. She then pulled out a white sleeveless top that was cut like a v-neck and unlike her leggings, wasn't tight and instead flowed freely. She grabbed a pair of black high heels and went to the bathroom to put on some light makeup which consisted of mascara and lip gloss. The mascara made her eyelashes long and thick while the strawberry flavored lip gloss made her lips shine. She looked at her reflection and smirked.

 _'Time for some fun.'_

 ** _'Oh yes, we'll definitely have fun.'_** Ignoring her Inner's obvious hints, Sakura cleaned up in the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

By then, the intercom rang and Sakura went into her room to get her small black bag containing her cellphone, lip gloss, V.I.P pass, keys to her house, and lipstick disguised as a knife. After checking her belongings, she left the house and locked the door before walking towards the big, black SUV. She opened the door and greeted the girls inside.

"Wow, you look sexy tonight." Ino said from the seat next to Sakura.

Sakura gave her a look. "If I wanted to look sexy, I would've worn a dress."

"Well if you did, I feel like Uchiha wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants." Temari said and the girls giggled. "You've got one hell of a figure."

"Says you. You all look sexy tonight." Sakura stated.

Ink decided to wear a purple sleeveless dress that hugged her curves quite well. It ended just above her mid thigh and wore black heels. She _was_ the type to wear a dress to the club no matter what unlike the others who would only wear dresses if the occasion seemed special.

Tenten decided to keep her buns and wore tight black shorts reaching her mid thigh, showing her legs. She wore a loose dark blue long sleeve crop top, showing her midriff and light abs. Sakura was a bit surprised with her outfit choice. She wasn't the type to be revealing but then again, Neji was going and the guy was an ice cube.

On the other hand, Temari wore an outfit that was very provocative. She wore a black skirt that ended a bit below mid thigh with a sleeveless fishnet top covered by a black opened vest. Well, the vest didn't cover much: if she was going to be dancing then people would see her black bra from certain angles. She still wore her hair in the usual 4 ponytails and wore a black bracelet on her left wrist.

Hinata's outfit surprised Sakura more than Tenten's. She wore a black skirt that ended mid thigh with a white sleeveless blouse, some buttons opened revealing some cleavage.

All the girls wore light makeup, only using mascara and lipgloss. They all also wore the same color heels, seeing as black went with every color.

When Sakura met Hinata's eyes from next to Ino, she arched her eyebrow. Understanding the unasked question, Hinata made a small 'eep' noise.

"Ino d-decided to choose my o-outfit." Hinata meekly said and Sakura gave Ino a high five.

"Good job, she looks hot." Sakura said and Ino smirked. "Who did Tenten? Cause I'm pretty sure she wouldn't wear that willingly."

Temari raised her hand from behind the wheel. "That was me. Let's get going shall we? I think the boys should be there by now."

"Alright! Time to have some fun." Tenten said and all the girls whooped. Tenten may not seem like it but she loved dancing and fooling around. Not with boys like Ino, but more like messing with Neji. She thought he looked cute when he was flustered. But then again, making any man of almost no emotion embarrassed was a big accomplishment. And it was one that Sakura was intending to do tonight.

* * *

Once they parked in the parking lot, the five girls posed for a picture from Hinata's expensive camera.

"This is totally going into my album." Ino squealed and the girls laughed lightly at her reaction. Once they were done, the five linked arms and walked towards the entrance. They giggled along the way, earning surprised and questioning looks from those who passed by. When they reached the entrance of Red Lotus, Sakura saw the big bouncer. He glared at her but she just smirked, getting her V.I.P pass out. He grunted but let them through and the girls rushed in the club.

When they got in, it was packed. The music was pounding and there were people all around that were either grinding, drinking, or flirting. Sakura looked around and saw Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan on one of the couches, surrounded by women. She made a beeline towards them, the girls on her heels. She hadn't seen any of the boys yet and wanted to introduce her girls to her friends.

Sasori, as you know, had short, mousy red hair and grayish brown eyes. He looked young at his age, as if he was a college student though he was around 4 years older than Itachi. He worked out frequently so he was well toned, attracting many girls. He wore a white collared shirt with black slacks, dressing formally.

On the other hand, Kisame had a more masculine aura. He had a sharp jawline with a very muscular body. His eyes were small and he had blue hair shaped into a form of a shark fin. However, he was so charming with his devilish smirk that no one paid heed to it. It was only at the base where he would be grumpy; there was nothing fun to do there for him. He wore a navy blue buttoned shirt with a couple buttons unopened and wore black slacks.

Hidan had almost as many fans as Kisame. He had medium length gray hair that was slicked back and purple eyes. He worked out often but had a smaller frame than Kisame. Like Kisame, he had a sharp jawline and a devilish smirk. He was more casual than the other two, wearing a red muscle shirt with a black symbol of Jashin imprinted on it. He wore black shorts and a very expensive watch on his left wrist.

"Hey boys!" Sakura exclaimed and sat down next to Sasori, patting his head. The man next to her frowned and groaned, not liking close contact. Kisame told the girls to go away and they all groaned. They did comply though, but only after smothering him and Hidan with kisses.

"What in fucks name are you doing here?" Hidan said after with a frown. "I swear to Jashin-"

"The God that people kill for?" Tenten asked, eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Anyone who worshiped Jashin were either murderers or crazy. The other girls looked at him in slight shock.

"Yeah, panda, though I don't actually fucking kill anyone cause then my sexy ass would go to jail then. How the hell can I get bitches when I'm rotting in a fucking jail? Anyways you spoiled my fun away. Someone get me some fucking drinks." Hidan replied, shouting the last sentence at a waiter nearby.

Tenten glared at him but sat down in front of him on the opposite couch. She decided to ignore him, thinking that an arrogant man like him would only talk about Jashin to attract women. That and he had no manners whatsoever. The other girls thought so too as their slight annoyance was portrayed on their face. They sat next to her so it was Sakura and Sasori on one couch and Kisame and Hidan on the other.

Sakura showed her discontent openly and death glared Hidan. "You and your language. Watch it."

"Whatever." Hidan waved her off, taking a drink and smirking at some girls nearby. They all squealed and sighed.

"You are so despicable." Sasori muttered under the loud music and only Sakura heard him. She let out a smirk at his reaction before starting the introductions.

"Anyways, that foul mouthed idiot over there is Hidan. Next to him is Kisame." At this, Kisame gave the girls a smirk to which Ino blushed faintly. She couldn't help it; the man had a certain atmosphere around him. "And you all know Sasori."

"Well you guys are doing good." Sakura commented, looking around the heavily packed club.

"Of course! With a sexy ass manager like me, how could it not?" Hidan said with a smirk and the girls just scoffed at his behavior.

"Hey Sak, you never told me your friends were cute. Mind if you share some of your time with me?" Kisame smirked and the girls fidgeted slightly under his heavy stare. However, they were rudely interrupted before anyone could reply.

"I don't think so." Neji growled out of nowhere and the girls turned around.

Neji wore white long sleeve that was buttoned up with black slacks. Sasuke wore a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt and black pants with a black, loose tie. Sai wore a semi tight gray long sleeve with black jeans and Naruto wore a black long sleeve collared shirt and khaki pants. Shikamaru wore a white shirt with a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

Currently, Kisame was receiving glares from all the boys. He chuckled at their reactions and shot them a smirk. "They're all yours then."

Temari immediately stood up and dragged Shikamaru off to where all the people were dancing, grabbing drinks along the way. Everyone saw the looks she gave him and Shikamaru's smirk. The group shuddered while the adults smirked, used to the fact that people did things everywhere in the club. By things I mean certain _things_. I think you get it by now.

Naruto went on and dragged Hinata to the dance floor too and when Neji tried to follow, Tenten dragged him to the bar. The remaining members of the group saw Naruto's excitement at dancing and Neji's grumpiness. They all laughed at the situation. After Ino was done laughing, she asked Sai if he wanted to get a couple of drinks. He nodded and the two left to the opposite side of where Neji and Tenten were. Sakura saw the Ino glare at some girls along the way and laughed once more but frowned as she realized that all her girls left her. She felt Sasuke sit next to her and heard him groan.

"Hn. Don't wanna be here." He said in distaste as he crossed his arms and Sakura laughed.

"C'mon, let's loosen up and get some drinks." She said. "Long Island iced tea please!" She yelled at one of the many waiters.

Sasuke smirked. "Tequila."

"Wow baby Uchiha, going hard are we?" Kisame teased and chuckled when the boy glared at him.

"Where the fuck is your damn brother anyway? I swear if he ditched us for some hoe-" Hidan started, displeased that Itachi was late for their club meeting.

"You know I don't mess with hoes, Hidan. I like actual women you know." Itachi replied as he appeared. He smirked at Sasuke and received a glare. Itachi was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks.

"Why in fucks name are you late anyways." Hidan asked, drinking his liquor.

"As you can see from my attire, I just came back from a rather formal lunch with my foolish little brother. We talked about, ah, future plans." Itachi said and Sasuke scowled. He downed his shot and got up, taking Sakura with him.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, not wanting to be near his brother any longer.

"Sasuke, wait-" Sakura said before giving up and waving bye at her boys. Itachi and Kisame chuckled while Sasori and Hidan smirked.

"How much you wanna bet they'll do something frisky." Kisame asked suggestively and Hidan grinned devilishly.

"I bet you a hundred fucking dollars that they'll get down to fucking." Hidan stated and Sasori scoffed.

"Please, as if Sak's that low. $200 they'll make out." Sasori said but Kisame shook his head.

"$350 she'll give him head. They're kids so they'll probably pass out by then with all that alcohol they're drinking." At this point, Itachi's face held disgust.

"This is disgusting. I'm not participating in a bet that involves my brother's sex life." Itachi said and walked away to the bar, grabbing some drinks. "And the meeting is at 9, you dimwit." He yelled as he left. Hidan just took a drink and went back to the bet.

"Alright. This means $650 to whoever wins. Who's gonna keep an eye out?" Kisame asked and Sasori smirked.

"Zetsu's got cameras wired up everywhere except the private rooms. He has microphones set up there though. For customer service or something." Hidan cheered as Sasori let out a chuckle.

"Zetsu is the fucking man aight." Hidan proceeded to drink his liquor and Kisame laughed.

* * *

 **(AN:** For the club music, I was thinking of songs like Skelet by Mr. Inessential. If you don't want to listen to it, just think of some good ol' grinding music. **)**

Sasuke dragged Sakura to a table and called the waiter for more drinks.

"Full bottle of Vodka and some Long Island iced tea for her." He stated and Sakura frowned.

"Something bad happen during lunch?" Sakura asked loudly against the music and Sauske frowned.

"Hn, just been some suspicious activity by some stupid gang. Tell me if you see anything relating to the Black Hand. Got scars on their eyes and a full arm tattoo." Sasuke stated and Sakura froze.

The Black Hand was a small but deadly organization that killed for the money. They worked with terrorists, criminals, and those rich enough to spark their interest. They were also the ones who—

 _'—killed our parents.'_ Sakura thought, trembling slightly. Her parents owned a rising company but their rival had her parents killed. Sakura was too young to know what was going on, only the fact that someone from Highland Inc. hired the assassins.

Sasuke noticed this and looked at her odd. "Hn, you oka—" He paused and squinted his eyes before hiding his shock.

There, in a distant table behind Sakura, was a Black Hand member. Though he looked like a normal man trying to enjoy himself, he had a scar on both eyes and a full arm tattoo. He wore long sleeve but Sasuke saw his tattoo every time he moved his arm to drink his liquor. Unfortunately for this Black Hand member, he walked in to the wrong club.

"Don't move. There's one right over there." Sasuke told Sakura and Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

 _'Where the fuck is Itachi and why the fuck is there a Black Hand member here?'_ Sasuke thought furiously, sneaking glances around the club trying to look for him. He was surprised to see Itachi meet the member seconds later. Wondering what he was doing, all suspicions were removed when he saw Itachi wink at him before escorting the man into a private room. The man looked at him questioningly but found that he was one of the managers. He stayed quiet as Itachi escorted him, not realizing what was going to happen.

Sasuke visibly relaxed and held Sakura's shaking hand. "Itachi's got it. He'll dispose of him in one of the rooms so don't worry."

Sakura let out a relieved sigh and downed a glass, wanting to forget and just feel the things around her.

Feeling slightly hazy, she looked around and saw Naruto and Hinata chatting at one of the tables. Of course, the two weren't really part of the club scene so they would probably talk to each other and stay sober for the others. On the other hand, Ino had Sai trying out various drinks and Sakura could see her amusement. The two would be well on their way to Drunkville soon enough, like Sasuke and Sakura. Temari and Shikamaru were gone from her sight and were either mangled with the bodies on the dance floor or—

 ** _'—getting their freak on! Like we should with Sasu—'_**

Sakura chugged another drink, ignoring her Inner. She found that every time she drank more, then the more she couldn't listen to her Inner. She saw Tenten and Neji casually drinking and talking, though Neji looked tense. His face was focused on Tenten's head, as if he didn't want to let his eyes trail down south.

Sakura snickered at his reaction and tried to tell Sasuke. Failing due to her drunkenness, she just pointed at them and Sasuke smirked. He took the last of Sakura's drinks so Sakura pouted and tried to get it before taking a long drink from Sasuke's own bottle of Vodka, the two locking eyes as they finished each other's drink. Once they were done, they were both positively drunk. Sasuke had drank around 3/4 of his Vodka topped with one of Sakura's Long Island iced tea. That drink didn't taste like alcohol but was one of the most potent. This meant that Sakura was probably trashed by now; she had drunk at least 3 glasses.

"You know I got this thang called Sharingan?" Sasuke asked hazily and Sakura nodded excitedly.

 _ **'Don't worry homegirl, I'll remember things for you.'**_

Finally, a time where Inner Sakura was actually useful.

"And like, Itachi has it but he don't know I got the Mangekyou Sharingan after fucking up Naruto too bad. Damn Kyuubi got me and I couldn't stop till he was weak. All over some stupid fight over something stupid I don't remember." Sasuke uncharacteristically ranted. Sakura gasped in shock.

"Hez okay then though rightt?" She asked he smirked at her.

"Of course, he's the dobe and he nearly killed me too! He's never given up on me so why the hell should I? He's my homie. You're like, my homie too, the only girl who doesn't obsess over me and actually talks to me." Sasuke stated with an innocent smile and Sakura decided at this point that she wanted to do something more exciting than talking.

"C'mon Sasu, lez go dance." Sakura slurred and Sasuke smirked.

"Alrighty, lez go." He replied and tried to get up. Stumbling out of his seat, he took Sakura and the two went to the dance floor. Sakura saw briefly Yuki at her DJ stand until Sasuke pulled her face towards his.

The two locked eyes once more as Sakura felt Sasuke snake his arms around her waist. She let her arms rest upon his neck and the two danced closely to the beat, moving side to side. The other people dancing forced the two closer and Sakura felt Sasuke's strong chest upon hers.

Sasuke smirked as the petite girl was crushed against him. He loved the blush that was on her face and perfectly saw her cleavage because of his height. He never danced at clubs, but this alcohol was making him do things he wouldn't ever do. Like letting his hands go lower or shamelessly looking at the girl in front of him or even—

 _ **'—resting his sexy head on our neck and ohmykami did he just—'**_

 _'—kiss our neck?! Oh shit I think I'm gonna—'_ Sakura thought in her inebriated state, and gave Sasuke a drunk smile.

 _'—go crazy, she smells so fucking delicious.'_ Sasuke thought and Sakura heard him growl. Looks like innocent Sasuke was replaced with not-so-innocent Sasuke. She squeaked when he pulled back and felt funny in her stomach when she saw his face. He was extremely tense, looking as if his control was about to burst and the lust prominent in his dark, obsidian eyes. Sakura stared back at him with a lust-filled smile.

"I hate it when you look at me like that." He struggled to say and Sakura smiled teasingly.

"Why's that Sasu-kun?" She asked and he let out another growl.

"Makes me lose control with that tantalizing smile of yours. God, I fucking love it." He growled out deeply and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. The tension around them was too much.

Letting the alcohol control her, Sakura acted first and thought later. She pulled his tie and smashed their lips together. She moaned as he angled his face, making the kiss deeper and passionate. Feeling the air run out, Sakura pulled away only for Sasuke to mesh their lips once more. Between each kiss, Sakura was getting weaker.

At this point, Sasuke had made the two advance forward until they hit a table. Feeling the table behind her, Sakura sat on top of it, her lips still on Sasuke's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched Sasuke's hair with one hand. He let out an animalistic growl and let his arm rest on the middle of her back, the other caressing her thigh. She moaned when she heard his growl and couldn't help but arch her back towards his, making the two closer than ever. When she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and felt his tongue meet hers. Fighting for dominance but ultimately failing, she let Sasuke roam his tongue in her cavern. She let her tongue touch his and pulled on his hair, earning another sexy growl. Moaning as he traced patterns along her thigh, Sakura pushed herself closer, trying to feel as much of the boy as possible.

The two didn't feel or hear anything, just the moans and groans of the one they were with.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

In the meantime, Naruto was talking animatedly with Hinata. The two didn't drink any alcohol as they realized that the rest of their friends were on their way to Drunkville.

The music was loud so Naruto struggled to hear some of Hinata's words. His volume was fine, but he had to move closer every now and then to listen to Hinata's replies. Still, he was having fun; it was like a date with the girl of his dreams. Having an idea, Naruto voiced his thoughts once more.

"Hinata-chan! Want to go on a date with me next Monday!" Naruto asked and Hinata blushed. Fidgeting, she nodded her head and Naruto pumped his fist in the air. By now, he wondered where the rest of his friends were. He looked at the bartender and thought he might know something.

"Yo barkeep! Ever see a blonde girl with 4 ponytails and a guy with his hair styled like a pineapple?" Naruto asked, acting out the hairstyles and the man laughed at his description.

"I gotcha. I served em some drinks a while ago and then they asked where the private rooms where. I told em and they left. Best if you don't bother em for the rest of the night." He replied, smirking at the look of shock and disgust on the boy's face.

"Ew, nasty." Naruto said before looking around and seeing Ino and Sai drunk at one of the tables. The two were soundly sleeping and Naruto laughed as he saw Itachi and Kisame pick them up and left them in the private rooms.

"Hahaha, imagine their reactions when they wake up next to each other." Naruto said, amused and Hinata let out a giggle. It would definitely be a scene.

"Hey, do you see your crazy cousin anywhere?" Naruto asked and Hinata's face went pale when she stopped on a spot.

She pointed to the side and Naruto saw Neji in a fight with some guys. Eventually, he won and grabbed Tenten, leading her to a table and ordering more drinks. Naruto squinted hard and snickered loudly when he saw that the great Neji had fallen. He was also on his way to Drunkville except he wasn't doing it for fun like Ino and Sai. He looked angry and he gave Tenten drinks too. She didn't mind and drank in amusement.

Eventually, the two drank until they passed out and once more the staff picked them up and put them in one of the private rooms. Watching his friends do stupid things was extremely fun for the Uzumaki as he could tease them about it after. He gave Hinata a goofy grin and she let out a giggle in response.

"This place has great service and music! But wouldn't it be funny to videotape their reactions when they wake up?" Naruto said with a devilish grin and Hinata frowned slightly.

"That's not right, Naruto-kun." She replied and Naruto groaned.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! It's a one in the lifetime kinda thing. I doubt Neji will ever get drunk again and Ino would probably watch her alcohol with Sai next time." He whined and Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his childish behavior. She thought it was cute.

"All right, I have a c-camera with me. The girls and I took pictures of our outfits earlier." Hinata replied and Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awesome, Hinata-chan! You're the best!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata blushed. However, when the two turned up to leave, a sight made Naruto gape and Hinata asked him what was wrong. All Naruto could do was point somewhere, and once Hinata looked in the direction, she blushed heavily.

In a distance was Sasuke and Sakura making out heavily. Sakura was still on top of the table but now she had wrapped her legs around Sasuke.

"Holy shit, the teme's putting his hand up her shirt!" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes widened when Sasuke picked Sakura up, walked over to the private rooms, and disappeared.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, holy shit." Naruto was going crazy. "C'mon, Hinata-chan. We need to set up the camera quick."

"Naruto-kun, shouldn't we give them privacy?" Hinata asked but Naruto was ecstatic.

"Heck no! Let's go see the others too." Naruto said but Hinata frowned.

"Pictures only, Naruto-kun. No videos." Hinata sternly said and Naruto groaned.

"Hinata-chaan!" She shook her head in slight amusement. Her boyfriend was so childish but that's one of the things she loved best.

On the other side of the room, Hidan was cheering his ass off. Sasori shook his head in disappointment while Kisame still had some hope.

"Hey, they might only get to 3rd base and pass out." Kisame pointed out but Hidan smirked.

"No one makes out like that only to get to 3rd base." Hidan smirked and Sasori just grunted.

"Screw this, I have faith in her. I'm adding $300 that they'll leave it at making out." He was serious and Hidan looked at him as if he were stupid.

Hidan cheered, extremely confident. "Then I add $450!"

"I add $200 so it's even at $1,500." Kisame said with a grin.

 ** _Back to Naruto and Hinata_**

First, Naruto and Hinata located Neji and Tenten and took pictures of them sleeping soundly. Neji was on his back with Tenten cuddled up next to him. The two were snuggling with content faces and Hinata blushed.

 _'Good luck, nii-san. I know she'll say yes.'_

The next ones was Ino and Sai. Sai was on his side facing Ino while Ino was also facing Sai. Sai had his arm wrapped around Ino, who was snuggling up to the warmth. She had her hands on Sai's chest with a smile on her face. When the camera flashed, the two stirred so Naruto rushed out, dragging Hinata behind him. Feeling the adrenaline, Naruto laughed sheepishly as Hinata gave him a meek smile.

"If only the room wasn't dark." Naruto commented. After, they looked for Shikamaru and Temari. They found her giggling in one of the rooms and snuck in only to find that the two were just laying in bed talking.

"So Shika, I'm not anywhere near drunk though I do feel woozy. What do you think the others are doing?" Temari asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Dunno, doing troublesome things." Temari giggled and the two snuck out.

"Borrring!" Naruto complained but then got excited again. "Let's go get the teme. That's bound to be fun."

Hinata just went along; she couldn't stop her boyfriend from the mischief he loved. That and she thought he was cute when he was excited and smiling more than usual.

The two found the room that Sasuke and Sakura were in. Naruto put his ear against the door and heard nothing so he opened it. To his surprise, the two were sleeping. The alcohol had taken its toll and they passed out as soon as they were on the bed. Their clothes, however, were ruffled from obvious activities. Snickering, Naruto took a picture of their position which was basically Sasuke spooning Sakura. She had a smile on her face and the marks on her neck were faint though visible. Seems like Sasuke had gotten some hickeys in.

When they left, they met Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame.

"Hey blondie! I know you two went looking for your friends. You catch Sakura and Sasuke fucking?" Hidan asked crudely and Naruto's face was in disgust.

"Ew no! They only went to 2nd base. They still have their clothes on you sicko." Naruto replied and Sasori smirked. Kisame and Hidan groaned.

"What the fuck. They were practically having sex with clothes on minutes ago." Hidan complained, annoyed that he lost and Kisame was frowning.

"They drank too much, didn't they. Only explanation." The muscular man said and sighed, giving Sasori the money. Hidan did the same while scowling.

Naruto gaped. "Why do you keep hundreds on you? People can just steal it from you."

Kisame smirked at that. "If anyone dared, then they would get a trip to the hospital. And that is much more expensive than a couple hundred."

On the other hand, Hinata gave Sasori a smile. "You knew she wouldn't go far." Sasori just chuckled.

"Sakura tends to overdo things when it comes to fun. I would know." He replied, remembering how Sakura made a complex plan just to scare Sasori. It hadn't worked but he was impressed. "Don't worry about them. There's a toilet in each room as well as painkillers and water bottles."

"And condoms so no one here gets pregnant when they got a one night stand." Kisame added and both Naruto and Hinata's face were contorted in slight disgust/embarrassment.

"...you guys clean the rooms good right?" Naruto asked and Hidan scoffed.

"Of course, this shit's like a hotel. Got maids and crap in the afternoon." Hidan said, checking his watch for the time.

"Wow, this place really is great. I'm giving you guys 5 stars!" Naruto exclaimed and the three managers chuckled before leaving.

"We gotta go, got a stupid club meeting with the fucking weasel." Hidan said with a smirk and left, Kisame and Sasori following behind him. The two waved bye and Naruto and Hinata did the same.

"Wow, imagine their reactions when they wake up." Naruto thought out loud and Hinata giggled.

"I can imagine they'll be really confused." She said and Naruto gave her a goofy grin.

"Well, while they're sleeping, wanna go to Shikamaru and Temari and tell them what we've got?" Naruto asked and Hinata smiled. Loving the adrenaline from the mischief she and Naruto had done, she thought that making trouble with Naruto was worth it. She smiled at the thought of the two spending more time together and blushed when Naruto held her hand. He gave her another smile to which she shyly returned.

 _'Ah, I can't believe I did it and got together with her.'_ He thought and Kurama smirked.

 ** _'You should believe it. Good job, kit.'_**

And so the two walked off to the private rooms, the music still pumping loudly throughout the club.

* * *

Sakura stirred, feeling something pleasantly warm next to her and cuddling closer to the source that she thought was her pillow. However, when her pillow moved and groaned, Sakura's eyes snapped open and she got up. Bad idea. She moaned as her head pounded and put a hand to her forehead. She looked at herself and sighed in relief when she still had her clothes on.

 _'Okay, I'm good so who's next to me?'_ She thought but gaped when she saw Sasuke next to her.

 _'Oh my fucking god. Oh kami-sama, what the fuck were you thinking. Never mind that, this is my fault. Holy shit.'_ Sakura thought as she inwardly cursing like a sailor.

 ** _'Why aren't you jumping for joy? We just spent time with our Sasu—'_**

 _'—Because this will make our relationship awkward!'_

 ** _'Didn't you hear him though?_ WE _make him lose control...'_** Her Inner stated and Sakura froze. If that was true, then was he attracted to her? She shook her head, willing herself not to think that way.

 _'What the fuck am I thinking of anyways? He doesn't even know I'm part of the gang that he's hunting. If he finds out, then it would ruin our relationship. Why am I even hoping to get together when he's the enemy.'_ Sakura couldn't risk what she had with Sasuke. He was a once in a lifetime friend— a once in a lifetime guy. If she messed up, she would throw away something rare and valuable. It was her fault for getting too close; she would have to pay the price if he ever found out. The closer she got, the harder it would be.

Wanting to escape the consequences, Sakura tried to get off the bed silently but Sasuke woke up. He groaned and opened his eyes. However, when he realized what happened and got up, he saw Sakura and blushed faintly. He saw that his clothes were still on though they were extremely messy and groaned again, putting his hands against his head as the stress made his migraine hurt more.

"You okay?" Sakura meekly asked and Sasuke opened an eye, looking at her heavily. He blushed a bit more when he saw the marks on her neck. Sakura saw his stare and touched her neck. She felt the hickeys and gasped lightly in shock. The two sat in silence, wondering about what their relationship was. They were both close friends and liked each other though they didn't know about the other's affection. Sasuke frowned and Sakura turned around.

"Listen, I think it's best if we forget this." Sakura started, hands in her head. How could she ever do this? Oh right, the alcohol.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and got up. He opened the drawer and took a painkiller, ignoring everything else inside. He debated in giving one to her but shook it off, thinking it would be better if he gave her one anyways because that's what friends do. If they were still friends after what happened anyways.

Tapping her shoulder, Sakura jumped slightly in surprise. She saw the painkiller in his hand and smiled in apology; one would think that direct contact after heavily making out with a close friend was something you just don't do. She took it and he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He also started to fix his clothes, buttoning up what Sakura had managed to open. He growled inwardly as the incident would make things extremely tense between them. He frowned in frustration but kept his face blank when he exited. Sakura went in to freshen up and when she was done, the two sat silently on the bed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, a hint of distress in her voice and Sasuke replied monotonously, "Alcohol. I'm never getting drunk again." Sakura sighed and looked at him in the eyes. Sasuke stared right back before Sakura broke it, blushing slightly as she recalled the memories of last night. That, and she loved his obsidian eyes; she couldn't ever get enough of it.

"Let's just go." Sasuke finally said after a long, tense silence but Sakura caught his arm before he could leave.

"Still friends, right?" Sakura asked, worry in her eyes and Sasuke finally let out a smirk. This basically meant that things were back to normal. Or as normal as it could be.

"Hn." With a smile and feeling better, Sakura walked out with Sasuke next to her. The two walked to the club and found Yuki at the bar with Itachi. When Itachi saw them, he smirked.

"Have fun you two?" He asked and the Sakura blushed faintly. On the other hand, it took all of Sasuke's control to even let out a hint of red. Well, if you looked close enough the tips of his ears were red.

"Whatever, it was just the alcohol." Sasuke snapped and Sakura felt a bit hurt. She concealed it expertly, though, and nodded in agreement. On the other hand, Itachi frowned and gave Yuki a knowing glance. She sighed and looked at the two. _'I gotta speed things up a bit.'_

"I need you two next week. Come to the studio at 275 Hudson Street at 3pm next Saturday. There's this song I need to make but it's a duet." Yuki said and stared pointedly at Sasuke. Sakura gaped slightly in shock.

"Wha— Why do I have to do it? Why not you?" Sakura protested and Yuki sighed. A duet with a _close friend_ that gave her hickeys and grinded up on her? That was the epitome of awkward.

"Whether you like it or not, your voice harmonizes better with Sasuke's. I know you two did something that stepped over the boundaries of friendship, but I really need you two this week. I got an album to produce and I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want to sing with some fan girl." Yuki hastily explained and Sakura looked at her blandly.

"You really are going to do music aren't you." Sakura stated and Yuki shrugged.

"I got Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan right now. We got some songs down but nothing solid. It's a good retirement plan." Yuki said offhandedly.

"Retirement plan?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"If I get tired of teaching and being a DJ I can always quit and go straight to music. It's more fun than teaching brats everyday." Yuki explained better and Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as his headache made his focus off. Speaking just made it worse.

"Yuki, I really think the whole duet thing is a bad idea." Sakura pressed and Yuki shot her a frown.

"Trust me when I say that it's a perfectly good idea. Who knows, maybe you'll fix your relationship through the song." Yuki said with a shrug and Sakura bit her lip. If it did help her relationship with Sasuke, then she would take it. She'd rather be on good terms with him than have things awkward for the rest of her life. Sakura thought about it more before deciding that it would be okay. She'd gone too far now; she knew that she was Sasuke's second closest friend. When the moment was opportune, she would tell him the truth.

Sakura looked at the clock and frowned. It was already 9 in the morning.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked and Itachi smirked. As if on point, the four heard a shrill shriek and a thump.

 ** _In the private rooms_**

Naruto was hiding in the bathroom when Ino yelled. He quickly snapped a photo of her posture which was basically her face contorted into shock and fear. What was even better was that Sai's eyes snapped open in shock just in time for the picture. While the two were busy, Naruto quickly snuck out and met Hinata in the room next to Ino and Sai's.

Ino groaned as she felt like a train hit her. She had fallen on the floor in shock so her head pounded more from the stress. Sai just shut his eyes in pain as he too had a migraine.

"We didn't do anything, our clothes are still on." Sai pointed out when the pain lessened somewhat. Ino sighed in relief and opened the drawer next to the bed, looking for something. She blushed when she saw condoms and quickly took the painkillers, handing one to Sai. She also took a water bottle and the two took took the pill. After, they left the room, looking for everyone else.

On the other hand, Temari and Shikamaru woke up refreshed with a slight headache. They just spent time together and talked, not doing anything more. The two freshened up and left the room too but winced when they heard Ino's scream. The two snickered silently and held hands as they walked to the bar.

Once Naruto and Hinata had also freshened up, they met Temari and Shikamaru in the hallway and laughed at Ino's reaction.

"Shouldn't you get Neji and Tenten's reactions?" Temari asked and Naruto frowned.

"They woke up 30 minutes ago and decided to sleep more. I think they woke up now to Ino's scream though." Naruto said as he snickered, remembering Ino's face. True to his word, Tenten and Neji walked out of their room looking disgruntled.

"Does Ino have to be so loud in the morning?" Tenten complained and Neji just scowled. Ino and Sai left the room at this moment and they all walked towards the club area. They all saw Itachi smirking at them and those who had a hangover groaned. The other four just smirked back and laughed.

"Well, looks like everyone's here. Go on and get out, the place is closed until 6. If you guys wanna come back feel free." Yuki stated and smirked when she heard groans.

"I'll drive the boys back." Itachi volunteered. "Don't worry about your cars, I'll get someone to return it by noon."

With that, the boys left and Temari held up her hand, which had the keys.

"C'mon girls, I know you wanna go home. I'll drive you." The girls sighed in relief and left with Temari. On the other hand, Yuki smirked.

 _'Stage 2 of the plan will be in motion soon.'_

Her thoughts were quickly broken by muffled noises. She sighed and went to the bar. She looked at the person Itachi had caught the night before.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." She glared at the Black Hand member. His words were smothered by the cloth tied around his mouth.

"Doesn't matter, you aren't my problem." She gave the man a devilish smirk and his eyes were filled with anxiousness.

"I do believe that Zetsu will enjoy asking you questions. Have fun." Yuki said as she chuckled, walking away. The man tried to speak more but only his muffled cries came out.

"He's all yours." Yuki stated to Zetsu before she left the club. The man's eyes widened in fear as he recognized the name. There _was_ a reason why Zetsu was really good at getting information. Rumor had it that Zetsu had a knack for breaking bones and resetting them.

When Zetsu appeared before him, Black Zetsu came out. He always came out when it meant business.

"We'll have a lot of fun. And if you don't give me what I want, then you'll pay for it." Black Zetsu said, his voice deeper than White Zetsu. He gave the man an evil smile and the man shuddered in fear. Pein had him travel hundreds of miles for _one_ interrogation, and he'd be damned if he didn't learn jack shit.

The Silver-Bloods weren't the only problem the Akatsuki had and Pein would do anything to eliminate the other threat.

* * *

 **AN:** I probably won't be able to update for a while. Every author faces some sort of writers block, you know? I do have the rest of the chapters planned out, but it's more like I need to plan out how to start it and to make it flow. I'll try to update every Sunday from now on because I'm getting busy again. I live in Los Angeles, California for those who are in different time zones. Criticism and reviews are much appreciated!


	13. Please Read!

**Authors Note**

You guys will probably hate me for this, but I've lost the files for the next chapter. I had meant to post it but I've been caught up with problems at home. There's also the fact that I got writer's block for this story. I had things planned out, but the motive isn't there anymore. However, I will be posting one shots (if I have any free time) to try to ignite that feeling again. Other than that, I thank you all of you very much for reading this fanfic. It isn't over yet, but will probably be over in a long time.


End file.
